TERRIBLE BUT FASCINATING
by TequilaLu
Summary: (CHAP6UP!)Jika sehun diberikan kesempatan oleh tuhan, maka dia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari namja cantik yang aneh,misterius dan berandal itu tapi apa boleh buat? Takdir sudah pada garisnya, membuat sehun selalu pada lingkup yang sama yaitu Luhan. -Hunhan /BXB/HUNHAN/SLIGHT!CHANBAEK-KAISOO/NEWFF
1. Chapter 1

TERRIBLE BUT FASCINATING

Main pair : Luhan - Xi Luhan

Oh sehun

Chanbaek-Kaisoo/Slight!

Others.

Rated : M

Genre : Romance,mysteri

WARNING!

.

.

/BoysLove/18++/TYPOBERTEBARAN/ABALABAL/HOMO/

.

.

100% cerita saya, hanya numpang nama doang. Dosa ditanggung pembaca author ga ngikut nanggung dahh..:v

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

WHO?

* * *

.

.

Matahari sudah akan tenggelam di ufuknya beberapa menit lagi, langit yang berwarna kehitaman dilebur dengan oranye memang menujukan bahwa hari sudah mulai gelap. Musim hujan ketiga datang lebih cepat dari biasanya, entahlah akhir-akhir ini cuaca memang sedang tidak Stabil padahal baru 1 bulan yang lalu negara ini mengalami musim semi tapi hujan tiba tiba turun dengan derasnya tadi pagi.

Bandara Incheon masih tetap ramai walaupun hari mulai gelap, banyak orang berlalu lalang memasuki bandara untuk melakukan penerbangan. Keadaan semakin padat ketika air yang berasal dari langit turun dengan derasnya tanpa izin ataupun memberi sebuah pertanda terlebih dahulu membuat namja tampan berahang tegas basah karena air hujan saat berjalan di luar bandara, namja itu dengan cepat berlari kembali dalam lobby tak luput dari sumpah serapah yang ia lontarkan. Namja tampan tersebut kini sedikit membuka kaca mata hitamnya yang bertengger pas di hidung mancungnya untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya.

"Hahhhhh"

Terlihat namja itu terus menghela nafas sejak 15 menit yang lalu, dia bahkan tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dingin mulai menusuk disetiap inchi permukaan kulit susunya namja itu hanya memakai kemeja putih dan memakai celana jeans hitam tanpa menggunakan mantel atau membawa alat penghangat. Entah kesialan apa yang menimpanya hari ini, kemejanya masih setengah basah hingga samar-samar absnya terlihat belum lagi sopirnya belum datang untuk menjeputnya

Oh Sehun.

Namja yang sedari tadi duduk menunggu reda nya hujan. Namja tampan berahang tegas dan berkulit putih seperti susu. Tubuh tinggi nan tegap yang tak jauh beda dengan model atau penyanyi boyband terkenal dari Seoul, Namja berambut legam yang memiliki hidung seperti kapal titanic-sangat mancung. Garis mata yang seperti burung elang dan lensa mata yang berwarna obsidian membuatnya tampak lebih mengintimidasi ditambah dengan wajah datar dan super dinginnya layaknya model dari majalah Vogue. Pahatan wajahnya sangat sempurna membuat kaum hawa atau namja berstatus submisif jatuh hati padanya hanya dalam sekali pandang.

Terlihat sehun-namja itu mengeluarkan smartphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang, tangan kekarnya mengetikan beberapa digit nomor kemudian memberitahu bahwa dia akan ke apartemen naik taksi saja. Wajar jika sehun menujukan guratan khawatir di wajah tampannya karena dia adalah orang baru di Seoul, dirinya pindah dari Daejeon ke Seoul untuk mengikuti sang kakak yang mengelola perusahaan Oh Group di Myeong-dong Seoul. Bibir tipis itu menggerutu saat yang dihubungi sang Kakak- Oh Chanyeol malah mengiyakan permintaan sehun untuk menaiki taksi, bagaimana dia tidak kesal? Disaat dia mempunyai kakak pemilik saham terbesar ketiga di korea selatan untuk apa dia menaiki taksi? Sungguh kekayaan sang kakak tidak membantu sekalipun. Seharusnya dia dijemput oleh mobil mewah keluaran terbaru bukan malah menaiki mobil yang notebene selalu digunakan oleh umum. Meskipun biayanya juga sama mahalnya tapi ya masa dirinya harus menaiki taksi? hancur dong image cool nya?-eh(?).

Dengan berat hati dia menyeret kopernya untuk memesan sebuah taksi, menuju alamat apartemen yang sudah Dipesankan chanyeol untuk adik bungsunya Crown Park Seoul di daerah Myeong-dong.

.

.

.

.

Hujan telah reda, Sehun telah sampai pada apartemen yang dipesankan chanyeol untuknya, sehun merasa di pukul telak oleh sebuah tongkat baseball saat melihat gedung apartemen yang dipesankan chanyeol. Apa ini sebuah candaan? Setelah ini dia harus menelpon ayahnya agar dipesankan kembali tiket pesawat menuju Daejeon. Ini merupakan kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya saat memilih tinggal satu kota dengan kakaknya, ternyata benar kata pepatah Ekspetasi itu sangat jauh dari Realita.

Suara nyaring smartphonenya membuayarkan lamunan sehun, dengan cepat dia menggeser slide hijau saat nama yang tertera adalah orang yang membuatnya merasa tidak betah bahkan belum 24 jam di kota yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'City Dream' tersebut.

"Hyung!"

Sehun menyerangnya langsung tanpa memberikan kesempatan chanyeol hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'Hallo'. Sehun memang terlihat sangat kesal saat ini, bahkan terlihat asap-asap tipis yang keluar dari kepalanya, dia kecewa karena ia kira diberikan sebuah fasilitas yang lebih indah dari nirwana tapi malah yang ia dapat jauh lebih buruk dari siksaan neraka. Sebut saja sehun anak manja juga tidak apa apa.

Suara bariton chanyeol menghentikan aksi memarahi sang kakak, chanyeol terlihat sangat santai tanpa terpancing dari kalimat sang adik yang baru saja mengatakan 'Ku kutuk telingamu bertambah lebar yodaa!' atau yang lebih parah 'Dasar kera bertelinga caplang! Berikan aku fasilitas yang lebih baik' ingatkan selalu chanyeol bahwa anak setan ini adalah adiknya jangan sampai dirinya lupa jika sehun adalah adiknya bisa-bisa sehun dikebiri langsung tanpa obat bius.

"Yak! Sehun! Eomma sudah menunggumu di apartemen tanyakan saja nomer kamar mu pada Resepsionis tapi kalau seingatku kamarmu bernomor 521 pada lantai 20. Jangan terus mengoceh seperti anak gadis! Masih untung kau tidak kubiarkan tinggal di flat kecil di pinggiran kota seoul jangan banyak bicara selebihnya Eomma yang menjelaskan kau akan bersekolah dimana!"

Tut-tut-tut.

"Sialannn kau chanyeol! Hyung macam apa kau huh?!" sehun terus mengumpat di sepanjang perjalanan menuju meja informasi, mengabsen satu persatu binatang yang tinggal di daerah pelestarian binantang. Alisnya sudah menyatu seperti rel kereta api, bahkan itu terlihat seperti sebuah jembatan penyebrangan yang berada di Daejeon tempat tinggalnya dulu.

Langkahnya memberat saat meja informasi itu ditangkap oleh retinanya. Rasanya ia ingin berbalik dan pulang tapi otak pintar sang kakak pasti membuat sehun tidak bisa pulang dengan selamat. Ini sebuah jebakan, dan sehun masuk dalam jebakan chanyeol. Menjadikan namja bar bar macam sehun agar memahami bagaimana menjadi namja biasa yang tidak mengandalkan kekayaan orang tua padahal apartemen ini tergolong mewah bahkan orang biasa tidak bisa membeli apartemen di Crown Park Seoul dan sehun masih merasa kurang? Semoga saja kulitnya bertambah putih disetiap waktu saat dia tidak mensyukuri apa yang sudah diberikan olehnya biar saja dia menjadi tembok sekalipun karena saking putihnya.

Mata elang tersebut mengedarkan pandanganya pada lobby Crown Park Seoul, tidak begitu ramai padahal jam belum menunjukan tengah malam saat ini masih pukul 8 malam. Hanya ada beberapa karyawan atau karyawati di meja informasi, cukup megah batin sehun tapi lebih megah apartemennya di Daejeon.

Sehun dibuat kaget saat dia mengira melihat sesosok hantu yang duduk di sofa ruang tunggu lobby yang hanya memakai sebuah kemeja putih kebesaran What the? Mata sehun semakin terbelalak saat melihat namja itu tidak mengenakan sebuah celana panjang atau pendek membuat kaki putih jenjangnya terekspos sempurna ditambah cara duduk kaki yang menyilang. seseorang yang menurut sehun tergolong cantik untuk ukuran namja padahal matanya tertutup oleh rambut blondenya tapi sehun sudah menebak bahwa namja ini pasti sangatlah cantik.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menyadarkan diri. Hey dia bukan gay oke? Atau tertarik oleh lawan jenis? Dia masih straight dan memiliki kekasih di Daejeon yang bernama Bae irene. Tapi sehun masih melirik sedikit pada ujung ekor matanya mencuri pandang pada namja cantik yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tapi sesaat sehun tersadar bahwa namja itu sedikit aneh lihatlah gaya rambut yang sangat berantakan belum lagi bibir ranum yang terlihat pucat, kemeja yang terlihat kusut dan tampak terlihat jelas ruam keunguan pada bagian sudut bibir dan pipi putihnya. Sehun merasa prihatin tapi dia juga membenci namja yang terkesan berandal.

Mengerikan tapi mempesona-menurut sehun.

Entah mengapa sehun merasa terganggu dengan ruam keunguan itu. Dia merasa ingin mendekati namja cantik itu dan bertanya apakah ia baik baik saja? Tapi sehun memiliki gengsi yang teramat besar membuatnya lebih memilih bertanya pada yeoja cantik yang bekerja di meja informasi ketimbang bertanya langsung pada namja cantik itu. Toh mereka juga tidak mengenal malah nanti dirinya dikira penguntit oleh namja cantik itu jika bertanya macam-macam.

"Selamat malam, apakah anda Tuan Oh sehun?"

"Ne"

"Kamar anda terletak pada nomor 521 dilantai 20. Apa ada hal lain yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Eumm-" sehun terlihat berpikir dua kali untuk menanyakan namja cantik tersebut. Matanya melirik lagi pada namja itu dan dia menyerah dengan sifat penasarannya yang sangat tinggi.

"Namja itu? Dia seorang-maaf jalang?"

Yeoja cantik yang bername tag Yoon su-ah terlihat bingung akan pertanyaan sehun. Mana mungkin disini ada jalang ini bukan hotel bar-bar yang digunakan untuk jual-beli jalang. Su-ah melihat arah tatapan sehun sampai dia tersenyum kembali dan berbicara dengan nada sepelan mungkin agar namja cantik itu tidak mendengar bahwa dirinya tengah dibacarakan saat ini.

"Apa yang anda maksut tuan yang duduk di sofa dengan memakai kemeja putih itu tuan?"

"Ne, kenapa dia disana hanya menggunakan kemeja putih tanpa celana?"

"Dia adalah tuan han, ini sudah setengah tahun dia menunggu kekasihnya"

"Kekasihnya?"

"Ne tuan oh, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanya yang hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran dan duduk sepanjang malam di sofa tersebut. Dia adalah pemilik salah satu apartemen disini. Dari informasi yang kami dapatkan Tuan han sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung kembali."

Sehun yang awalnya dibuat kebingungan kini mengerti alasan mengapa namja itu duduk disana dan hanya memakai kemeja putih. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift agar segera berada di kamarnya, tapi mata obsidian itu tak lepas memandangi namja yang duduk disofa tersebut seperti kutub selatan yang bertemu pada kutub utara pada sebuah magnet. Walaupun rasa penasarannya sudah terjawabkan tapi sehun belum merasa puas masih ada yang mengganjal tapi sehun berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya sehun terusik dengan orang sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma"

Sehun mengetik beberapa password yang sudah dikirimkan oleh ibunya melalui pesan. Dia melihat ibunya duduk di sofa empuk yang terbuat dari bludru pada ruang tamu apartemen semuanya sudah bersih dan siap pakai, bahkan barang barang sehun sudah tertata rapi hanya satu koper yang harus ia rapikan nanti.

Wanita paruh baya yang berumur setengah abad namun masih tetap terlihat cantik menoleh dan mendapati putra bungsunya berdiri di belakangnya, wanita yang menyandang sebagai ibu sehun tersebut langsung menghambur di pelukan putera yang ia rindukan beberapa pekan ini. Wanita cantik yang bernama Jeon ji hyun tersebut menatap cemas puteranya yang datang sangat terlambat. Ibu beranak dua itu kemudian melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kepada sehun menanyakan perihal bagaimana dia di Daejeon saat Ji hyun berada di seoul membantu chanyeol mengurus perusahaanya. Dengan sabar sehun menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang ibunya lontarkan tidak lupa mengecup pipi tirus ji hyun setiap ia selesai menjawab pertanyaannya.

Beruntung sekali sehun memiliki ayah dan ibu yang selalu perhatian padanya kecuali kakaknya yang selalu mendidiknya hidup sederhana dan membantah setiap permintaan sehun saat meminta barang-barang bermerk terkenal Seperti Gucci, Burrbery atau lainnya.

Setelah berjam jam berbincang dengan ibunya, Jihyun meminta sehun untuk mengantarkan beberapa kue beras pada tetangga apartemen sehun. Menyuruh sehun memperkenalkan diri agar mereka tidak canggung jika bertemu di suatu tempat nanti. Bagaimanapun sehun adalah penghuni baru disini dia harus menyapa tetangga apartemennya seperti -yang bagi sehun- orang bodoh. Hanya ada lima kamar dilantai 20 tapi sehun sangat berat mengetuk dan memberikan beberapa kue beras sebagai pengenalan jika tidak ada ji hyun mungkin sehun sangat tidak sudi melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini persetan dengan tradisi dia lelah dan ingin tidur.

Sehun mengetuk kamar pertama yang bernomorkan 520, tanganya memencet bel beberapa kali namun tidak ada yang menjawab. Sepertinya kosong batin sehun. Jadinya sehun menggantungkan kue beras tersebut pada knop pintu apartemen, setelahnya dia beralih pada kamar selanjutnya dan disambut hangat oleh seorang Halmeoni tua. dengan cakap sehun memperkenalkan diri diiringi oleh senyuman hingga menunjukan gigi gingsulnya yang sangat manis. Sebelum beranjak pergi sehun menanyakan pada halmeoni tersebut siapa pemilik kamar 520 tersebut.

"Gantungkan saja pada knop pintunya nak, tuan Lu akan segera kembali beberapa menit lagi. Dia sedang menunggu kekasihnya pulang, tuan lu memang tidak berada dikamarnya pada jam 7 sampai 11 malam"

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan berlalu pergi melanjutkan acara memberi kue beras pada tetangganya.

Selesai mengantarkan beberapa kue beras, sehun kembali dan disambut hidangan makanan favorit sehun yaitu pizza ukuran jumbo yang menggoda di tengah meja makan. Serasa dihipnotis sehun langsung duduk tak lupa mengusap sudut bibirnya akibat air liurnya yang sedikit menetes sedangkan Ji hyun menatap sehun penuh kasih dengan mengusap pelan surai rambut legam milik sehun.

"Makanlah, eomma tahu kau sangat lapar"

Tanpa ba bi bu sehun langsung menyantap potongan pertama hingga potongan keempat tanpa minum sekalipun entah apa yang diidamkan Jihyun dulu saat mengandung namja berahang tegas tersebut sampai dia kini terlihat seperti manusia hutan yang kelaparan. Bahkan terlihat bercak saus yang tertinggal di pipi putihnya membuat Jihyun mau tak mau membersihkannya dengan tisu yang sudah ia siapkan terlebih dahulu.

"Mandilah, kita tidur di apartemen eomma"

sehun tidak mengiyakan juga tidak menolak permintaan jihyun, dia lebih memilih memakan pizza tercintanya. Tapi setelah makanan tersebut memenuhi perut sehun barulah ia beranjak mandi dengan membawa handuk dan pakaian ganti.

Sehun keluar dengan rambut yang masih basah, tangan kirinya terus mengusak rambut legamnya dengan handuk agar rambutnya kering lebih cepat. Sehun berjalan kearah dapur mengambil sebotol anggur merah yang disediakan di kulkas dengan perlahan ia tuangkan pada dua gelas tersebut kemudian membawanya menghampiri Jihyun yang Duduk diruang tamu menonton acara telivisi.

"Eomma, ini anggurmu" sehun menyodorkan Red wine glass yang setengah terisikan anggur merah pada ibunya.

"Gomawo sehunah." jihyun menerima baik dan sedikit meneguk anggur yang berusia puluhan tahun tersebut kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya " 5 hari kedepan kau bersekolah di Apgujong Senior High School di daerah Samil-Daero, Chanyeol sudah mengurus semua berkas kepindahanmu"

Mendengar nama Chanyeol disebutkan sehun menghela nafas kasar dan memutar bola matanya malas membuat Jihyun memandang bingung akan tingkah laku putra bungsunya.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan hyungmu?"

"Aniya, hanya sedang kesal padanya" sehun meneguk anggurnya dalam sekali teguk. Dia kemudian berdiri untuk mengambil segelas anggur lagi.

"Sehunn...! Bagaimanapun dia hyungmu..!" terlihat Jihyun berteriak dari arah ruang tamu. Sedangkan sehun tidak mengindahkan ucapan Jihyun dia malah asyik menuang anggur beberapa kali dan memilih meminum anggur di Dapur daripada mendengar ocehan dari ibunya.

Dug!

Dug!

Dug!

Dug!

Sehun mengehentikan aktivitasnya saat mendengar debuman keras yang berasal dari dinding dapurnya. Seperti seseorang yang memukul keras dinding sampai terdengar dari dinding apartemenya. Sesaat paranoid sehun menyelimuti dirinya, dia berpikir apakah ini hantu karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam tapi debuman itu terus menerus berbunyi sampai berhenti pada debuman 3 terakhir jika dihitung keseluruhan mungkin ada 13 debuman yang berasal dari dinding apartemen sebelah.

Tunggu apartemen sebelah?

Sehun memutar otaknya siapa pemilik apartemen asal debuman tersebut hingga kamar bernomor 520 terlintas pada pikirannya. Pemikiran pertama sehun adalah 'apakah pemiliknya sudah kembali?' dengan cepat sehun berlari keluar apartemen untuk mengecek apa kue berasnya sudah diterima atau belum menjadikan wajah raut bingung dari Jihyun yang memandang aneh putra bungsunya yang berlari secepat kilat.

"Nak, kau mau kemana?"

"Hanya memastikan sesuatu eomma"

Sehun membuka pintu perlahan dan hanya menyembulkan kepalanya guna mengecek apa kue berasnya sudah diterima, entah apa yang dirasakan hatinya yang sedari tadi mendorongnya untuk mengecek kue beras yang ia berikan pada kamar 520. Alisnya menekuk tanda bahwa ia kesal karena melihat kue berasnya masih menggantung di knop pintu kamar tersebut bahkan tidak bergeser dari tempatnya sekalipun. Lalu debuman tadi apa? Apakah hanya tikus? Tidak Mungkin. Setidaknya itu pemikiran absurd sehun selagi menutup pintu dan berjalan lemas kearah Jihyun.

"Kau membuat eomma kaget sehunnah, tiba tiba berlari seperti dikejar hantu" Jihyun menatap sehun bingung.

"Pemilik apartemen bernomor 520 belum menerima kue beras dariku, tadi aku hanya memastikan dia sudah menerima atau belum" sehun bergerak resah di tempat duduknya, perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa dia tiba tiba kesal hanya karna kue berasnya tidak terima?

"Mungkin dia bekerja lembur"

"Tapi-"

"Sudah-sudah. Kajja pergi ke aprtemen eomma, pak kim sudah menjemput di lobby utama" Jihyun menarik lengan sehun yang terkulai lemas di sofa bludru miliknya.

Dengan lemas sehun berdiri mengikuti Jihyun yang memimpin jalan didepan. Dia mengambil mantel dan smartphone canggihnya untuk meninggalkan apartemen barunya, ibunya menyuruhnya menginap karena 3 hari kedepan ibunya akan kembali Ke Daejeon.

Sehun berjalan memasuki lift, tapi sesaat sebelum memasuki lift dia menyempatkan menatap sekilas kamar 520 dengan kue beras yang masih menggantung di knop pintu.

Ting!

Lift terbuka dan menyuguhkan lobby yang sudah sangat sepi, hanya beberapa karyawan berjaga dan beberapa satpam yang menjaga pada pintu masuk. Jihyun menggandeng lengan sehun dan mulai membicarakan bisinis yang akan sehun tekuni nanti setelah lulus dari universitas sementara sehun tidak memperhatikan jihyun yang berbicara sehun hanya menganggap seperti angin yang hanya masuk ditelinga kiri dan keluar ditelinga kanan.

Sehun menatap sofa kosong yang tadi ia lihat namja berperawakan mungil dengan kemeja putih kebesaran duduk disana. Menatap kecewa karena tidak lagi bisa melihat wajah cantik yang sedikit tertutup poni tersebut.

"Hahh...kemana perginya dia?" gumam sehun tapi sedetik kemudian dia memukul kepalanya keras berulang kali karena telah memikirkan namja asing yang ia ketahui bernama Tuan han.

Hal itu mengundang perhatian jihyun yang kembali menatap aneh tingkah laku anaknya.

"Sehun? Gwaenchanha?"

"Ne eomma, Kajja"

...

TBC /END?

Hayy ~ aku author baru disinii..tolong reviewnya yaa...kalo ff ini dapet respon bagus bakal aku terusin kalo jelek yaa berhenti sampai disini...please review! Maaf kalo ceritanya sedikit nanti aku usahain bayak wordnya...


	2. Chapter 2

Note: (Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menyadarkan diri. Hey dia bukan gay oke? Atau tertarik oleh sesama jenis? Dia masih straight dan memiliki kekasih di Daejeon yang bernama Bae irene.) yang bener itu, kemarin mian typo jadi lawan jenis. Oke thanyu:*:*

.

.

.

 _previous chapter-_

Sehun menatap sofa kosong yang tadi ia lihat namja berperawakan mungil dengan kemeja putih kebesaran duduk disana. Menatap kecewa karena tidak lagi bisa melihat wajah cantik yang sedikit tertutup poni tersebut.

Hhh...kemana perginya dia?" gumam sehun tapi sedetik kemudian dia memukul kepalanya keras berulang kali karena telah memikirkan namja asing yang ia ketahui bernama Tuan han.

Hal itu mengundang perhatian jihyun yang kembali menatap aneh tingkah laku anaknya.

"Sehun? Gwaenchanha?"

"Ne eomma, Kajja"

.

.

.

.

 **TERRIBLE** **BUT FASCINATING**

Main pair : Luhan - Xi Luhan

Oh sehun

Chanbaek-Kaisoo/Slight!

Others.

Rated : M

Genre : Romance,mysteri

WARNING!

.

.

/BoysLove/18++/TYPOBERTEBARAN/ABALABAL/HOMO/

.

.

100% cerita saya, hanya numpang nama doang. Dosa ditanggung pembaca author ga ngikut nanggung dahh..:v

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Celah Kecil

.

.

3 hari telah berlalu..

Cuaca hari ini sangatlah buruk, terdapat gumpalan awan hitam yang siap mengguyurkan air kapan saja. Beruntung jalanan kota seoul pagi ini tidak begitu padat, mungkin karena cuaca yang ekstrem membuat penduduk Seoul malas melakukan aktivitas rutinnya.

Tidak terkecuali Chanyeol,

Namja bertelinga peri dan berperawakan tak jauh beda dengan tiang listrik yang berada di setiap jalanan kota seoul, tinggi melebihi batas maksimal. Memiliki wajah tak kalah dinginnya dengan adiknya, Berumur 5 tahun lebih tua dari sehun yang kini menatap keluar jendela pada mobil yang ia tumpangi. Chanyeol fokus pada acara mengemudinya tanpa memperhatikan sehun yang masih terlihat kesal, bahkan chanyeol terlalu acuh pada sang adik membuat sehun berkali kali lipat menekuk wajahnya yang sudah seperti lipatan baju di almari milik Ibunya.

"Hyung...belikan aku Mobil sports keluaran terbaru" sehun merengek manja meminta hal ini karena chanyeol masih belum bicara soal transportasi yang ia gunakan untuk bersekolah lusa.

"Aniya, naik bus saja" chanyeol membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya yang sempat melorot Sedikit.

Sehun syok berat dan bisa bisa dia terkena serangan jantung karna ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

'Dia?naik?Bus? Bisakah dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya saat ini? Sekali saja? Sial' batin sehun

Apakah chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa sehun orang yang anti pada transportasi umum, taksi saja dia ogah apalagi naik bus yang notabene berdesakan dengan orang lain. Sehun memang pernah naik bus sekali dengan irene waktu ia masih di Daejeon, itu pun karena mobilnya mogok ditengah jalan dan tidak ada transportasi lain selain bus umum. Apa chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya sehun saat itu? Irene muntah setiap sopir bus berhenti di Halte, pakaiannya bau amis dan tubuhnya lengket akibat keringat yang terus mengalir pada setiap pori-pori kulitnya bahkan yang lebih parah hubungannya dengan irene diambang batas hanya gara gara bus sialan itu. Beruntung dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya hingga membuat irene mengurungkan kembali niat putus dari sehun.

Sehun terus memikirkan apa yang ia perbuat jika irene melihat kondisi naasnya sekarang, apa ia akan memutuskan hubungan yang sudah berjalan hampir 2 tahun hanya karena melihat sehun bepergian menggunakan bus umum bukan lagi mobil sport Lamborghini Veneno Roadster berwarna merah Kesayangannya yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan saat sudah berada di arena balap.

Habis sudah, cerita sudah tamat.

Matanya masih terbelalak lebar belum lagi mulut yang sengaja ia buka agar terkesan kaget ala tingkat dewa. Sementara chanyeol sedikit melirik sehun kemudian kembali fokus pada menyetirnya. Detik berikutnya sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak mengira bahwa candaan chanyeol saat ini sangatlah lucu, air matanya sampai menetes karena saking terharunya. Tapi tatapan chanyeol seakan menjelaskan bahwa dia sedang tidak bergurau, tamat sudah riwayat sehun dia meneguk air liurnya kasar kemudian merenungi nasib yang nanti ia jalani, membayangkannya saja membuat sehun menangis dalam hati apalagi saat sudah menjalanninya-it's over. Ingatkan dia mengubur tubuhnya hidup-hidup setelah ini atau meminum racun agar dia cepat mengakhiri kehidupan malangnya.

Chanyeol berhenti pada depan gedung apartemen yang ditinggali sehun, tanganya mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan card credit berwarna ungu untuk sehun. Dengan wajah berbunga-bunga sehun menerima card tersebut, setidaknya dia berpikir bahwa chanyeol tidak akan setega itu membatasi fasilitasnya. Bagaimanapun sehun adik chanyeol satu satunya dia juga tidak tega melihat adiknya menderita seperti itu.

"Turunlah, Aku akan menelpon eomma nanti kalau kau sudah berada di apartemen"

Mereka baru saja mengantarkan jihyun ke Bandara incheon untuk melakukan penerbangan menuju Daejeon. Jihyun mungkin akan menetap di Daejeon karena Chanyeol sudah ada yang membantu mengurus perusahaan yaitu sehun meskipun bagi chanyeol nanti sehun tidak akan membantu sedikit pun. Anak itu memang hanya tau menghambur-hamburkan uang tanpa tahu bagaimana cara mendapatnya ia kira mendapatkan uang semudah memetik daun di pohon, hell.

"Gomawo cardnya hyung. Seringlah berkunjung!" sehun turun kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada mobil yang sudah berjalan kian menjauh.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengemudi dengan kecepatan sedang, earphone sudah ia pasang saat sehun turun dari mobil. Sepertinya ia sedang menghubungi seseorang Terlihat bibirnya bergerak membicarakan sesuatu, alisnya menukik saat ia mendengar pembicaraan orang yang kini tengah bertelepon dengannya. Tangannya mengepal erat hinga buku buku pada jemarinya memutih, hatinya sedang bergemuruh saat ini seperti tempat yang terkena badai hebat ditambah dengan tambahan petir.

Emosinya memuncak siap meletus kapan saja seperti Gunung yang akan memuntahkan lahar panasnya saat orang itu berkata,

"Tuan, Saya kemarin melihat Baekhyun-ssi berkencan dengan seorang namja yang saya ketahui bernama Jung Daehyun di Taman hiburan Lotte world pukul 20.00 KST. Mereka terlihat berkencan sepulang dari sekolah Apgujong Senior High School"

Chanyeol menggeram pelan kemudian tersenyum lebih kearah smirk jahat, Matanya menyiratkan seolah ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Detektif Ahn, Culik namja yang bernama Jung Daehyun itu setelahnya sekap dan siksa sampai dia tidak berani lagi mendekat ke namja cantikku, Byun Baekhyun. Karena hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya"

"Ne agashimida."

'Namja itu Byun baekhyun secepatnya akan menjadi milikku'ucap chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol menatap tajam jalanan seoul yang masih sepi, menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya menuju ke apartemennya guna menunggu kabar baik yang akan disampaikan detektif Ahn padanya. Dia tidak sabar menunggu salah satu murid SHS Apgujong menjadi miliknya, namja yang membuat chanyeol merasa harus menyingkirkan orang-orang yang berada disekitar namja cantik bermata puppy itu.

Entah setan macam apa yang merasuki chanyeol sampai dia seperti seorang psikopat, stalker dan haus akan kepemilikan.

Jujur dia juga membenci sifat yang ada pada dirinya tapi apa boleh buat nasi sudah menjadi nasi goreng kimchi. Mau tidak mau chanyeol harus memiliki baekhyun dengan cara apapun.

.

.

.

.

Perasaan sehun seperti musim semi saat ini, dia terus memandangi cardnya yang berharga itu. Dia bahkan terus tersenyun seperti orang gila, bernyanyi musik random meskipun dengan cara penyampaian lagu yang sangat aneh-mungkin sehun tidak hafal. Dia menyapa satpam dan juga yeoja cantik kemarin yang bernama Yoon su-ah yang duduk di meja informasi. Sehun terus berjalan dan menekan tombol atas pada Lift,

Ting!

Pintu terbuka, dan sesaat waktu yang dialami sehun berhenti ketika mata obsidian itu menangkap namja cantik 3 hari lalu yang hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran, tapi hari ini di pagi hari yang sedikit ekstrem namja cantik yang sehun ketahui bernama han han itu kembali memakai kemeja kebesaran tanpa memakai celana lagi membuat guratan guratan bingung muncul di dahi putihnya. Bahkan kondisinya tak jauh berbeda masih poni yang berantakan menutupi area mata hingga hidung, entah apa yang dipikirkan namja cantik ini yang menurut sehun seperti orang gila.

Jantung sehun berdetak gila, ini berbeda saat pertama kali ia melihat irene bahkan dia tidak merasakan letupan dahsyat ini, organ pernafasanya tiba tiba mengalami gangguan dan ia merasakan libidionya naik saat menatap kaki jenjang nan putih itu. Tapi sehun mencoba mentralkan kembali degupan jantungnya.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera masuk, namja cantik berperawakan mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya yang tak memakai alas kaki keluar entah kemana. Saat sehun dan namja cantik itu berpapasan, ada rasa meletup-letup yang dirasakan sehun apalagi aroma baby johnson yang entah seri apa menguar keluar hingga tercium di hidung mancung sehun, sesaat sehun merasa berada tengah hamparan bunga yang memiliki bau yang sangat harum. Padahal tampilan namja ini seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah mandi atau memiliki kebersihan yang sangat minim tapi tidak disangka jika aromanya seperti bayi yang baru lahir.

Sehun berhenti melangkah, membuat pintu lift kembali tertutup. Kaki sehun tidak bisa digerakan, rasanya sangat berat dan terus memaksa untuk berhenti. Sehun menoleh untuk mengikuti arah jalan namja cantik itu dia benar benar terpanah saat ini hingga suara otaknya berkata bahwa sehun adalah namja straight barulah sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat mencoba menyadarkan hati yang terus memaksa menatap namja cantik itu dengan cepat sehun kembali menekan tombol lift dan masuk untuk menetralkan degupan jantung.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka dan sehun melangkah keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Entah sejak kapan banyak peluh keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya, ini adalah ruangan BerAC tapi sehun nampak gerah sekali. Tangan kekar itu mengetikan digit nomor yang membentuk suatu sandi, dia segera masuk ketiga gendang telinganya mendengar bunyi pip, namun langkahnya kembali berhenti saat ekor matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang menggantung di apartemen sebelah kamarnya

Tunggu-

Sehun menatap tidak percaya pada kamar bernomor 520 tersebut, bisa bisanya kue beras yang ia gantungkan pada knop pintu 3 hari yang lalu masih dibiarkan disana, tidak bergeser ataupun pindah tempat.

Hatinya saat ini berdenyut sakit, ini kali pertama dia ditolak oleh seseorang meskipun ini bukan dalam arti cinta melainkan tangga-menangga, sehun bersusah payah melakukan hal baik tapi apa yang ia dapat?sebuah hinaan yang menusuk hati.

Sehun melangkah besar kemudian mengambil cepat bungkusan plastik tersebut, tangannya membuka dan lagi lagi dia terkejut karena makanannya bahkan tidak disentuh sedikitpun dan dibiarkan basi.

'Setidaknya jika tidak ingin menerima, buang saja ditempat sampah saat sang pemberi tidak ada. Daripada begini sudah tidak diterima,dibiarkan basi dan sang pemberi yang membuang kue beras basi itu sendiri! CK! Sial!'batin sehun

Dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu sehun memencet bel berulang kali dengan

cepat, persetan dengan pemiliknya yang nanti akan marah dia sudah tidak peduli. Rasanya emosinya sudah memuncak di ubun-ubun, dengan tidak sabaran sehun menendang pintu berwarna coklat tersebut diiringi dengan tangan yang terus memencet bel brutal.

"Hei! Tuan! Bisakah kau keluar!" sehun mengatakan hal seperti itu berulang ulang dengan suara teriakan yang menggema di lorong panjang.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon sedikitpun akhirnya sehun memberikan tendangan keras terakhir di pintu tidak bersalah tersebut. Menyumpah serapah pemilik kamar 520 yang sangat tidak mempunyai tata krama sedikitpun, sehun kemudian masuk pada kamar apartemennya dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

BLAM!

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu pagi tapi tidak membuat namja berahang tegas itu pergi ke alam mimpi, dia masih berbicara dengan kekasihnya yang berada di Daejeon melalui smartphone canggihnya. Terlihat sehun tersenyum hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman yang menawan, tangannya kirinya sedari tadi memegang sekaleng alkohol dan sesekali meneguknya pelan.

Televisinya dibiarkan menyala tanpa mengetahui acara apa yang ia putar, itu karena dia terlalu sibuk memadu kasih dengan kekasihnya.

Sehun berdiri ingin mencari udara malam di balkon, dia terus sibuk melontarkan candaan. Jika seperti ini sehun tampak manis sekali berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang selalu tampak dingin dan datar, dia terus saja menceritakan bagaimana kehidupannya di seoul.

Tiánmì mì nǐ xiào dé tiánmì mì~

Sehun yang sibuk berbicara sama irene di seberang telpon mendadak berhenti berbicara saat telinganya menangkap sebuah gelombang suara nyanyian yang begitu merdu namun terkesan menyedihkan.

Hǎoxiàng huā er kāi zài chūnfēng lǐ~

Meskipun sehun tidak mengerti bahasa apa yang digunakan tapi dia bisa menebak bahwa lagu ini pasti memiliki arti yang sangat indah. Alunannya sangat menenangkan, bahkan itu membuatnya lupa kalau dirinya tengah bertelepon dengan irene.

Kāi zài chūnfēng lǐ~

"Sehun?Hallo?sehunn?" irene terus berbicara namun sehun tidak menanggapi sedikitpun dia malah lebih memilih mengabaikan kekasihnya dan mendengarkan nanyian tersebut.

Zài nǎlǐ zài nǎlǐ jiànguò nǐ~

Nǐ de xiàoróng zhèyàng shúxī~

"Yak! Sehunn!" irene yang telah kehabisan kesabaran berteriak keras membuat gendang telinga sehun berbunyi 'nginggg' seketika.

Sehun tersadar dan meminta maaf dengan suara yang teramat pelan bahkan sampai seperti gumaman saja. Dia tidak ingin orang yang bernyanyi itu kabur karena mendengar suaranya.

"Chagiya, aku tutup dulu ne. Tiba tiba aku sakit perut" ucap sehun berbohong dan langsung menutup panggilannya, kakinya melangkah keluar balkon berpura-pura mencari angin malam.

Sehun berpura-pura menguap, tanpa menoleh kearah samping. Nyanyiannya berhenti dan sehun sudah menebak itu jika dirinya menunjukan diri di hadapan orang yang bernyanyi itu.

Mata obsidian itu melirik sedikit dan tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat yang dipandangannya kini adalah namja cantik yang memakai kemeja putih itu lagi, sehun secara spontan langsung menghadap namja itu dia merasa seperti menemukan pantai di tengah tengah padang pasir. Bisa terlihat jika mata elang itu berbinar senang karena ia tidak menyangka jika namja itu adalah pemilik apartemen sebelah.

'Sebelah?Itu berarti dia pemilik apartemen bernomor 520?'batin sehun

Rasa emosi sehun kembali memuncak dan bibir tipis itu siap menyemprot namja cantik yang berada dihadapannya, niat sehun tiba tiba lenyap saat mata elangnya menatap kondisi mengenaskan pada tubuh namja cantik itu. Perasaan iba dan kaget bercampur aduk menjadi satu karena seluruh tangan namja itu berlumur darah bahkan terlihat masih meneteskan cairan kental berwarna merah. terlihat samar pada bagian lengannya terdapat goresan goresan panjang dari kaca yang berbentuk abstrak, terdapat luka lebam banyak di leher dan sudut bibir. entah kesalahan apa yang diperbuat namja cantik itu sampai berada dalam kondisi yang naas.

Sehun semakin bergidik ngeri saat kemeja putih itu menguarkan bau yang sangat anyir mungkin berasal dari darah yang sudah mengering, banyak bercak darah yang menempel di kemeja putih kebesaran yang kusut itu.

'Apa ia psikopat?'

'Atau seorang pembunuh?'

Kaki sehun tiba tiba melangkah mendekat kearah sekat yang memisahkan antara dirinya dan namja cantik itu, rasanya dia ingin melindungi dan bertanya lebih banyak pada namja asing yang tidak dikenalnya ini. Malahan dia tidak jijik, dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan pada irene ketika mengalami hal yang sulit yaitu memeluk dan mengucapkan beberapa deretan kalimat penenang.

"Permisi tuan, Gwaenchanha?" sehun berucap dengan nada yang kelewat pelan tapi itu masih dapat didengar oleh namja cantik itu.

Namja cantik itu menolehkan wajahnya kearah sehun yang membeku karena terpaku melihat wajahnya yang tertiup angin malam hingga rambut blondenya menyibak keatas hingga menunjukan betapa indahnya pahatan wajah namja asing ini. sebuah pemandangan yang menurut sehun begitu indah.

Sangat cantik.

Meskipun terdapat banyak ruam keunguan di wajahnya tapi sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas jika namja itu sangat cantik.

Mata rusa yang begitu indah, bibir ranum yang merah merekah belum lagi bulu mata yang begitu lentik. Ini pertama kalinya sehun melihat seorang namja yang melewati batas kecantikan seorang yeoja.

Bibir ranum itu terbuka guna menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sehun padanya, saat akan menjawab bibir itu tertutup kembali dan ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjawab Lewat ucapan. Namja cantik itu hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Luhannniee, masuklah diluar sedang dingin sekali sayang"

Ada suara seorang namja yang memanggil luhan dari dalam apartemennya, suara yang halus dan menyiratkan akan kasih sayang yang begitu dalam.

Sehun bisa melihat senyuman yang tercetak pada wajah namja cantik itu, dengan semangat namja cantik itu berlari masuk kedalam apartemennya tanpa mengucapakan sepatah katapun pada sehun.

Ada perasaan kecewa saat sehun mengetahui bahwa namja cantik itu telah memiliki kekasih. Rasanya lebih sakit dari penolakan yang dilakukan chanyeol tadi pagi saat ia meminta mobil sports. Namun dia dibuat kebingungan lagi saat ucapan Yoon su-ah terngiang di kepalanya

"Tuan han sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung kembali"

Lalu perkataan halmeoni tua beberapa hari lalu,

"Tuan lu sedang menunggu kekasihnya pulang"

Sehun menggaruk rambut legamnya yang tidak gatal, menatap keindahan kota seoul dimalam hari sembari berpikir perkataan yoon suah dan halmeoni itu,

"Apa disini Tuan lu dan Tuan han adalah orang yang berbeda?" "Apa tuan lu kekasih tuan han?" "Tapi kenapa tuan han berlumuran darah seperti itu, apa ia disiksa?" "bukankah tuan han menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung kembali?apa kekasihnya sudah kembali sekarang?" "sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan sih!"

Setidaknya itu adalah pendapat absurd dari sehun, berbicara dengan angin malam yang tidak bisa menjawab semua kebingungannya.

Tuan han, Tuan lu, kebiasaannya, lukanya, dan seluruh bagian dari dirinya yang menarik sehun mendekat. Membuat sehun merasakan pusing tujuh keliling hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Luhannniee, masuklah diluar sedang dingin sekali sayang" Ucapannya kembali terngiang membuat sehun kembali berpikir keras sampai rasanya sarafnya bisa putus saat ini, tapi namja itu Menyebutan Luhan, penggabungan dari kata Lu dan Han. Sehun tersenyum ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya

"Lu?Han?Luhan. Jadi namja cantik itu bernama Luhan"

Sehun tidak menyadari dirinya yang semakin tertarik akan pesona luhan. Aromanya,wajahnya dan sifat anehnya terus menarik sehun masuk semakin dalam hingga menjadikan kata "mine" yang akan sehun katakan suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

~TERRIBLE BUT FASCINATING~

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri jalan mencari supermarket terdekat untuk membeli beberapa kantung snack dan susu kotak rasa vannilanya, angin malam ini sangat kencang sekali bahkan sampai membuat payung lipat berwarna kuning yang digunakan sehun hampir saja terbang jika sehun tidak memegangnya dengan kuat, padahal tidak ada badai hanya gerimis kecil yang di selingi dengan angin kencang.

Bibir itu bergetar karena kedinginan bahkan sudah terlihat sedikit membiru, hoodie dengan balutan mantel tebalnya tidak membantu menghangatkannya sama sekali malahan dia masih merasakan dinginnya yang sudah menusuk-nusuk sampai ke tulang. Kalau saja dia tidak merasa lapar dimalam hari, mungkin dia tidak sudi melangkahkan kakinya keluar di cuaca yang tak jauh beda dengan kutub utara.

Sehun menutup payungnya dan memasuki supermarket untuk membeli makanan yang akan mengganjal perutnya, memberi makan cacing cacing perut yang terus berteriak marah karena tidak dipasoki makanan sedari tadi siang. Cacing-cacing sialan memang.

Setelah selesai berbelanja sehun menghela nafas lega saat ia melihat keadaan luar tak lagi gerimis, meskipun anginnya tetap kencang setidaknya hujan tidak menyertainya. Dengan dua kantung plastik penuh pada tangan kirinya sehun berjalan kearah apartemennya sembari membalas 50 pesan dari kekasihnya yang belum terbaca olehnya.

Sehun mengecek jam mahal yang melingkar di Pergelangan tangannya, jam menunjukan hampir pukul satu pagi jelas jalanan daerah Myeong-dong sangatlah sepi membuat bulu kuduk sehun berdiri seketika, perasaannya komat kamit saat ia melewati pohon besar nan rindang yang terlihat sudah berumur tua sekali, sangat menguji nyali. Seandainya saja ia punya mobil pasti dirinya sudah sampai di apartemen lebih awal.

Tidak ada yang lebih melegakan bagi sehun saat sudah berada di gedung apartemen tanpa diganggu makhluk halus. Dirinya berjalan santai bersiul pelan sembari keluar dari lift, tapi lagi lagi tubuhnya tersentak kaget bahkan lebih mengkagetkan hari ini daripada hari sebelumnya karena melihat luhan,namja itu berdiri pas di depan kamar apartemennya sendiri membuat sehun mengumpat keras dan mengusap dadanya cepat.

"SIAL! APA ITU!"

Mungkin jika kau diposisi sehun saat ini pasti kau akan berlari terbirit-birit atau paling tidak mengompol ditempat karena saking ketakutannya, bagaimana kau tidak takut ketika pukul sudah menunjukan dini hari lalu berada sendiri di lorong yang sudah sepi kemudian kau melihat seseorang memakai kemeja putih kebesaran dengan beberapa bercak darah di kemeja putihnya, menatap kosong arah kamarnya sendiri tanpa berniat masuk atau pergi.

Sesaat sehun memikirkan apa yang dilakukan bocah ini, memang ia akui namja itu sangat cantik tapi jika sudah berperilaku aneh seperti ini rasanya ia ingin menarik kembali semua pujian yang ia lontarkan pada Luhan.

"Apa ia tidak mempunyai baju lain selain kemeja putih kusut itu" ucap sehun sembari memungut kantung belanjaannya yang sempat terjatuh tadi.

Ia berjalan ke arah apartemennya, tapi hidungnya mencium bau anyir yang sangat menyengat dan ia sudah menduga bahwa bau anyir ini pasti berasal dari tubuh luhan.

'Apa luhan sedang bertengkar dengan Kekasihnya? Sampai ia harus diluar di cuaca dingin seperti ini'

Sehun terus melirik luhan yang seperti boneka manekin-tidak dia tak jauh beda dengan boneka hantu serial Chukky. Lukanya kini berbeda lagi kalau kemarin pada lengannya kini berpindah pada pipi tirus-sangat tirus malahan yang terdapat goresan panjang, sepertinya lukanya masih baru karena masih terdapat cairan kental merah berbau anyir yang sempat belum mengering.

Rasanya sehun ingin muntah saat angin berhembus membawa aroma anyir itu masuk ke penciuman tajamnya. Busuk sekali, demi kolor johnny yang tak pernah dicuci ini jauh lebih busuk dari bau kaos kakinya yang ia simpan di bawah bantal tempat tidurnya.

'Keparat!keparat!keparat!'

Saking tergesa-gesanya sehun sampai salah terus menekan sandi Apartemenennya, dia seperti dilanda amnesia mendadak karena bau anyir yang semakin menyengat padahal setiap pagi jika ia berpas-pasan dengan luhan tidak seperti ini baunya. Baunya baby johnson yang menyegarkan tapi kenapa setiap ia bertemu di malam hari baunya berubah anyir seperti ini ditambah dengan darah yang mengering seperti itu.

'Apa ia hantu yang menyamar menjadi manusia?'

BRAKK!

sehun menoleh dan matanya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat luhan jatuh pingsan,ada perasaan khawatir yang melanda sehun keraguan akan menolong atau membiarkan luhan. Dia memikirkan dengan keras sampai kepalanya mendadak pusing karena terlalu bingung akan memilih pilihan. Bagaimanapun sehun juga takut! Bagaimana jika ternyata dia seorang psikopat gila atau pembunuh berantai mengingat luhan yang selalu memiliki bercak darah di kemeja kusutnya tapi disisi lain luhan selalu terluka pada bagian berbeda seperti seseorang yang terkena penyiksaan atau kekerasan.

Sehun mendekat kearah luhan, mencoba membangunkannya agar tidak perlu repot-repot menggendong bocah kecil ini. Kakinya menyentuh bagian paha luhan menggoyangkannya pelan agar luhan bangun dan kembali masuk ke apartemennya,memang tidak sopan menggunakan kaki tapi hey, sehun juga jijik menyentuh tubuh yang berbau anyir dan banyak darah yang Mengering.

"Hey tuan, bangunlah"

Luhan tidak kunjung bangun meskipun sehun menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan kaki panjangnya. Dia seperti tertidur dengan sangat lelap tanpa mau terbangun lagi,

"Apa ia mati?hey tuan!" "ck!sial!"

Sehun beralih menekan bel pada apartemen luhan, mencoba membicarakan ini dengan kekasih luhan jika bertengkar tidak perlu membiarkan luhan diluar dicuaca dingin yang hanya memakai kemeja putih. sehun juga ingin mengatakan jika luhan memiliki banyak luka dan perlu melakukan perawatan.

Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong!

Sehun telah memencet bel sampai rasanya jemarinya sudah mati rasa, jika diteruskan mungkin jarinya akan berlubang. Sehun menatap luhan lalu menatap pintu apartemen bernomor 520 itu kemudian ia memijit pelipisnya karena terlalu pusing hari ini. Habis sudah kesabarannya dia menendang pintu itu seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin malam sembari berteriak keras

"YAK! TUAN! KEKASIHMU TERLUKA DAN PINGSAN DILUAR! JIKA BERTENGKAR JANGAN BEGINI CARANYA BAGAIMANAPUN DIA ADALAH TETANGGAKU! YAK! TUAN! BUKA PINTUNYA!" "YAK! APA KAU TULI!" "KEPARAT BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Sehun terus berteriak sampai akhirnya dia memilih menyerah saja, dia memeriksa jam tangan mahalnya dan waktu sudah menunjukan hampir pukul setengah dua pagi sehun sudah menghabiskan waktu 1 jam lebih hanya untuk pergi ke supermarket membeli makanan dan pada akhirnya tertahan di bocah aneh ini. Tapi sehun kemudian mendengar suara namja kemarin malam yang memanggil luhan melalui intercom, suara yang menurut sehun tidak memiliki unsur amarah sedikitpun disaat dia berpikir bahwa pasangan kekasih ini bertengkar malahan suara ini lembut menyiratkan akan kekhawatiran.

"Luhaniee, masuklah. Kenapa kau terus menungguku membukakan pintu jika ini apartemenmu sendiri. Bagaimana jika kau sakit? Ck! Kekanakan sekali kekasih cantikku ini, kau sengaja menggodaku ya?"

"Mianhae tuan, kekasihmu memang sedang sakit Diluar dia pingsan karena menunggumu membukakan pintu. Keluarlah, kekasihmu pasti kedinginan" sehun merendahkan suaranya mencoba sabar tapi jika namja ini sudah keluar dan menunjukan batang hidungnya sehun tidak segan-segan menonjok wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Apa pria cantiku kedinginan?baiklah aku keluar"

Sehun menghela nafas lega menunggu kekasih luhan membuka pintu dan memboyong luhan masuk kedalam. Tapi sehun sudah menunggu hampir 15 menit dan namja yang ia klaim sebagai kekasih luhan tak kunjung membuka pintu. Apa ia sedang di bohongi saat ini? Uh sial. Sepasang kekasih sama anehnya kalau menurut sehun. Suaranya saja yang terlihat khawatir tapi tetap membiarkan kekasihnya diluar, keterlaluan sekali jika sudah bertengkar. Hey, bertengkar dalam suatu hubungan itu memang sudah biasa setidaknya jangan pernah memukul atau melukai kekasihmu secara fisik bukankah bagaimanapun ia adalah orang yang kau cintai?membuatmu merasakan bahagia dan tersenyum setiap waktu? Lalu untuk apa kau melukainya? Apa itu cinta? Jadi apa sekarang cinta dan penyiksaan hanya berbeda tipis?membicarakannya saja sudah cukup tanpa membuat kekasihmu terluka sampai mengeluarkan cairan kental berbau anyir.

Dengan terpaksa sehun menggotong luhan yang beratnya menurut sehun ringan seperti yeoja, ya biasa sih tipikal uke yekan?. Membawa luhan dengan rasa terpaksa masuk ke apartemennya, dia tidak setega itu membiarkan luhan yang dalam kondisi pingsan diluar menikmati cuaca dingin di pagi hari seperti ini. Ingat! Ini hanya sebatas antar tetangga bukan berarti sehun menyukai luhan hanya karena menolongnya lagipula sehun cukup normal dan jikapun dia seorang gay dia tidak sudi menyukai namja aneh yang berbau busuk-sadis-.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya terang dari sinar matahari memaksa masuk di indera pengelihatan luhan membuatnya merasa terusik di mimpi indahnya yang terpaksa terpotong ditengah jalan. Mata rusa itu membuka kelopak matanya pelan, mengerjap lucu dan hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah dinding atap berwarna abu-abu gelap, matanya mengililingi tempat yang menurutnya tidak dikenalnya ia pikir saat terbangun dia berada di tempat yang bercat putih dan berbau khas obat-obatan ternyata tidak, tempat ini sangat nyaman. Ruangannya sangat simple luhan menebak jika ini kamar seorang namja, dan ternyata benar saat mata rusa itu Menangkap seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu sembari menatapnya intens.

Luhan berusaha bangun tapi gagal tubuhnya lemas kekurangan cairan, bahkan dia tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri dirinya seperti mengapung di udara. Luhan merasa tidak takut sama sekali jikapun yang menolongnya saat ini adalah namja berhidung belang, atau seorang penculik.

"Berbaringlah, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak"

Suara berat terkesan cadel menghentikan gerakan luhan yang terus memaksa duduk, luhan pasrah dia memang butuh istirahat. Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel di bagian punggung tangannya dan saat ia melihat benar dugaanya jika selang infus terpasang cantik di sana bahkan sejak kapan dirinya memakai piyama pink bermotif bunga, salahkan sehun yang memakaikan luhan piyama milik ibunya yang entah tiba tiba ada di lemarinya pakaiannya.

Selesai menggotong luhan, sehun terus mondar mandir bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan pada tubuh luhan yang kini berada di ranjang king sizenya. Apa ia memanggil dokter?memandikan luhan?jika tidak bau itu terus menyengat Atau membalut lukanya? Dan pada akhirnya sehun memilih menyeka tubuh luhan dan menggantinya dengan piyama miliknya tapi dia tertawa sendiri saat melihat luhan tenggelam dalam piyama sehun salahkan kaki dan tangannya yang pendek sampai membuatnya tak jauh beda dengan kurcaci di serial snow white. Sehun kebingungan mencari pakaian lain yang lebih kecil, tapi tidak ada sampai mata obsidian itu melihat lipatan berwarna pink yang ternyata adalah piyama milik ibunya setelah itu dia menghungi chanyeol untuk segera mengirimkan dokter pribadinya ke apartemen miliknya.

Dan kini luhan merasa kesal karena dilecehkan seperti ini, dia adalah NAMJA bukan YEOJA! Pakaian ini sangat tidak manly jika dipakai olehnya. Harusnya ia memakai piyama abu-abu atau warna yang memiliki unsur kemanlyan tapi hari ini? Dengan wajah tidak berdosanya namja datar yang seperti tembok itu memakaikan pakaian yang sangat tidak manly pada tubuhnya.

Tunggu-pakaian?

Luhan membelalakan matanya dan langsung terduduk saat ia menyadari kalau ia tidak sedang Memakai kemeja putih favoritnya. Dan mata itu semakin bertambah lebar saat matanya melihat hampir sekujur tubuhnya dibalut oleh perban, matanya menatap nyalang namja asing yang dengan lancang mengobati Semua lukanya harusnya ia berterima kasih tapi lain lagi luhan dia merasa kalau namja ini adalah pengacau.

Luhan menarik Paksa infus yang terpasang di punggung tangannya, walaupun sakit tapi ia mencoba menahan semua sakitnya ini belum seberapa lagipula itu sudah menjadi keahliannya.

Luhan turun dari ranjang sehun, mengulurkan tanganya seakan meminta sesuatu. ya, kemeja putih berharganya. Sehun yang tidak tahu apa keinginan luhan hanya menatap bingung kearah namja cantik itu, luhan menggerakan tangannya seperti meminta sesuatu

"Hey bocah, apa yang kau lakukan sih"

"Kembalikan kemejaku cepat!" luhan menyatukan alisnya tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal saat ini

"kemeja? Ah kemeja berbau busuk itu?" sehun memutar bola matanya malas, merasa tidak penting dengan topik pagi ini.

"Apa?sialan sekali mulut tipismu itu! Cepat kembalikan!" luhan menunjuk sehun dengan jari telunjuknya

"Aku sudah mencucinya, masih belum kering. Bocah sepertimu harusnya berterima kasih padaku, atau setidaknya bertanya nama dari seseorang yang menolongmu bukan malah menyumpah serapah seperti tidak punya tata krama."

"Aku tidak peduli, siapa yang menyuruhmu membalut lukaku dan mencuci kemejaku?lancang sekali. Dan juga bocah? Siapa bocah yang kau maksut?"

"Kau! Siapa lagi yang berada disini! Panggil aku hyung, dan ucapkan terima kasih!. Ah aku sempat lupa, kenapa kau tidak menerima kue beras dariku?"

"Hyung? Pfftttttt...bahkan penampilanmu sudah terlihat kalau kau lebih muda dariku kecuali wajahmu yang terlihat seperti ajhussi dan kau menyuruhku menerima kuemu itu?huh Tidak penting"

-what?

Sehun menatap cengo bocah cantik yang sangat berani Sekali menolak Pemberiannya seharusnya luhan merasa bersyukur karena yang memberikan kue beras murah itu adalah sehun yang terkenal pangeran sekolah di Daejeonnya dulu dan penguasa arena balap liar yang ditekuninya.

Wajah sehun memerah seperti tomat, telinganya mengeluarkan asap tipis seperti banteng dan kini dia marah karena ucapan bocah didepannya ini

"Kau sama saja dengan kekasihmu! Sama sama tidak punya etika! Bodoh,tolol,tidak tau terima kasih,menyebalkan,mengerikan dan menjijikan!"

Deg!

Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang berdenyut sakit di bagian jantungnya, ini hinaan beruntun pertama kali untuknya. Bahkan namja asing yang tidak dikenalnya ini mengatai kekasih tercintanya bodoh,tolol atau apalah membuatnya naik pitam seketika dan menatap nanar sehun siap akan menonjok wajah datarnya jika sehun sekali lagi mengatai kekasihnya.

"Kekasihku?TAU APA KAU HAH SOAL KEKASIHKU?!buang saja kemejaku aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya! Dan balutan luka ini jangan harap aku mengatakan terima kasih padamu tuan! Hanya kekasihku yang boleh membalut lukaku dan memberikan sebuah pakaian hangat untukku! Bukan kau! Aku memang busuk! Gomawo pujiannya!" luhan mengatakannya dengan berkaca-kaca hatinya sangat sakit dan dadanya sangat sesak.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen tempat iblis bersemayam ini, sehun tidak mengetahui apapun tapi sudah berpikir bahwa dirinya dan kekasihnya adalah seorang yang bahkan luhan tidak kuat mengatakannya. Luhan berhenti saat berada di depan apartemennya kemudian memejamkan matanya menetralkan rasa sakit yang terus menjalar di hatinya. Ia telah berjanji pada kekasihnya bahwa tidak pulang dalam keadaan wajah tertekuk, dia akan tersenyum dan menyapa kekasihnya dengan ceria seperti biasanya.

"Aku pulang"gumamnya pelan

Luhan menekan tombol sandi kemudian masuk kedalam apartemennya menutup pintu pelan dan memberi kejutan kekasihnya jika dia sudah berada di apartemen.

.

.

.

.

Berbeda tempat,

Sehun terlihat terus meneguk anggur mahalnya, entah mengapa dia merasa bersalah dan juga kesal dengan perkataan luhan tadi pagi. Perkataannya seperti kaset rusak yang terus berputar dipikirannya, entah mengapa dia merasa jika namja cantik bermata rusa itu memiliki kesedihan yang mendalam harusnya ia mendengarkan saja ocehan bocah dibawah umur itu membiarkannya tidur nyenyak karena sepertinya dia sangat kurang tidur sampai menimbulkan lingkaran hitam samar di matanya.

Tubuhnya kurus sekali seperti kekurangan zat gizi, pipinya sampai berlubang saking tirusnya. Bahkan lebam-lebam yang sempat sehun kemarin lihat saat menggantikan pakaiannya membuatnya terus bertanya-tanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun seperti terjebak pada sebuah lingkaran luhan, terus memikirkan luhan dan mengacaukan mood sehun hari ini. Aromanya sempat membekas di tempat tidurnya dan nyanyian itu terdengar kembali

Tiánmì mì nǐ xiào dé tiánmì mì~

Hǎoxiàng huā er kāi zài chūnfēng lǐ~

Kāi zài chūnfēng lǐ~

Zài nǎlǐ zài nǎlǐ jiànguò nǐ~

Nǐ de xiàoróng zhèyàng shúxī~

Wǒ yīshí xiǎng bù qǐ~

A ~ zài mèng lǐ~

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah balkon mengintip luhan dari celah kecil di pintu balkon miliknya. Ia dapat melihat luhan menggunakan kemeja putih kebesaran itu lagi, masih sama lukanya muncul kembali dan kemejanya memiliki bercak darah. Sudut bibirnya robek dan pelipisnya memiliki goresan tidak panjang, sehun menatap tajam luhan yang terus bernyanyi kemudian mendengar lagi suara lembut dari kekasihnya yang memanggilnya

"Luhannniee, masuklah diluar sedang dingin sekali sayang"

Terlihat luhan tersenyum, kemudian masuk ke dalam. Sehun mengecek jam dinding, waktu menunjukan pukul satu pagi, lagi sehun merasakan kejanggalan pada tetangga anehnya itu. Dia lalu melirik kemeja putih milik luhan yang menggantung di gantungan baju vertikal s miliknya.

"Namja itu, apa tujuannya melakukan semua ini?" gumam sehun lirih.

TBC~

yehey..chap 2 akhirnya up...

Gatau ini jari ngetik apa asal jadi wkwkwk, gimana mau dilanjut?dilanjut aja ya author gamau ini ff berhenti ditengah jalann..semoga banyak ide yang mampir di pikiran akuhh..

Insyaallah next chap di pub saat ulang tahunnya Ibu negara...


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous_

 _"_ _Luhannie, Masuklah diluar sedang sekali sayang"_

 _Terlihat luhan tersenyum,kemudian masuk kedalam. Sehun mengecek jam dinding , waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu pagi. Lagi, sehun merasakan kejanggalan pada tetangga anehnya itu. Dia lalu melirik kemeja putih milik luhan yang menggantung di gantungan vertikal s miliknya._

 _"Namja itu, apa tujuannya melakukan semua ini?"gumam sehun lirih._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TERRIBLE BUT FASCINATING

.

.

.

Main pair : Luhan - Xi Luhan

Oh sehun

Chanbaek-Kaisoo/Slight!

Others

Rated : M

Genre : Romance,Mystery

WARNING!

.

.

/BoysLove/18++/TYPOBERTEBARAN/ABALABAL/HOMO/

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

Pukulan Mendebarkan

* * *

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama sehun menuntut ilmu di SHS Apgujong daerah Samil-Daero, paginya kacau balau saat dirinya menggunakan bus umum yang sudah penuh membuat dirinya harus berdiri berdampingan dengan wanita paruh baya yang berbau amis khas ikan, sepertinya ia bekerja di pasar tradisional terlihat sekali dari baunya yang membuat sehun merasa ingin memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Sehun terlihat enjoy saat mengetahui sekolah yang cukup megah tersebut hanya saja jalan menuju sekolah tersebut harus melewati gang panjang yang terdapat banyak pecahan kaca di jalannya dan coretan grafity di dindingnya membuatnya sedikit merasa tidak nyaman. Sehun bukan namja nerd yang tidak tahu apapun, ia tahu ini adalah tempat dimana siswa melakukan tawuran antar pelajar dan ia yakin bahwa beberapa waktu lalu telah terjadi pertengkaran yang berujung kematian.

Menurut sehun siswa-siswi disini cukup menerima baik siswa baru, sehun kira ia nanti akan disambut oleh geng berandal yang akan membully dirinya tapi ternyata tidak semuanya cukup tenang dan damai.

Suara jeritan dari yeoja-yeoja centil menggema di lorong sekolah saat sehun berjalan menuju cafetaria untuk membeli makanan agar perutnya tidak Ber-DJ ria. Belum genap satu hari ia sekolah tapi sehun sudah mendapatkan penggemar yeoja banyak seperti idol kpop. Bagi sehun sih sudah biasa, dirinya m tidak terkejut saat melihat banyak yeoja berteriak padanya. Wajah tampan terkesan dingin itu pantas diberi penghargaan karena telah membawa sehun ke tingkat kepopuleran yang cukup tinggi.

 _"_ _Wah tampan sekali..."_

 _"_ _Kau yang bernama Oh sehun kan?"_

 _"_ _Kyaaaaa! Dia tersenyum padaku!"_

 _"Dia tidak tersenyum padamu! Dia tersenyum padaku!"_

Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan omong kosong dari yeoja tidak jelas seperti itu, dia sudah memiliki irene yeoja tercantik di Daejeon sekaligus model brand china terkenal L'OCCITANE.

"Ini hari pertamamu, tapi sudah populer seperti Kris wu" ujar salah satu teman sehun bernama Kim jongin yang terkenal dengan sebutan kai. Kebetulan yang mengejutkan saat ternyata jongin dan sehun sudah mengenal satu sama lain karena ternyata mereka teman di bangku sekolah dasar. Namja seksi berkulit tan yang bagi sehun juga cukup terkenal di kalangan siswi.

"Kris wu siapa?" sehun menatap tanda tanya pada jongin yang kini tengah memakan snack ringannya.

"Namja tampan yang memiliki alis seperti angry bird, dia berada satu kelas diatas kita . kelas XII jurusan IT nanti juga kau akan tahu sebentar lagi dia akan kemari dengan geng basketnya, lagipula ada yang jauh lebih populer" balas namja bermata panda bernama Huang zitao, namja tinggi yang memiliki lingkaran hitam pada bagian bawah matanya seperti panda, Tao adalah pindahan dari Qingdao,China satu setengah tahun lalu.

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian ketiganya bercanda sembari melahap nasi yang telah mereka pesan.

Keadaan cafetaria yang awalnya riuh berubah menjadi sunyi seketika, sehun menatap bingung bergantian kearah tao dan jongin.

Tao yang seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan sehun kemudian menjawab dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan pangsit kesukaannya,

"Mmmergha..dhtiam kkrarena..adgha..nagmjgahh.. pphhopulerg ithugg.." sehun mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mencerna ucapan tao tapi gagal.

"Maksut tao, mereka diam karena ada namja populer itu" jongin memberikan minuman kepada tao yang sempat tersedak karena bicara.

"Kris sunbae?"

"Aniya,lebih populer."

Jongin menatap kearah pintu masuk cafetaria menunjuk lewat tatapan bahwa namja populer itu datang, dan selalu saja mengacaukan nafsu makan seluruh siswa yang berada di cafetaria.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang jongin, tubuhnya menegang menatap tidak percaya apa yang tengah ditangkap oleh retinanya saat ini. Kenapa dia berada pada sebuah tempat yang selalu mempertemukannya dengan namja itu. Sudah bertetangga, satu sekolah pula. Apa ini semacam takdir atau kesialan?

"Dia lagi?" Sehun kemudian menghela nafas kasar, menaruh kembali sendok makannya karena nafsunya sedikit buruk saat melihat luhan berjalan layaknya preman pasar-hanya dalam pandangan sehun-.

"Kau mengenalnya hun?" tao menatap gerak gerik sehun yang seakan resah saat melihat namja populer yang disukai oleh banyak yeoja dan namja berstatus seme itu

"Aniya sama sekali tidak"

Sehun terus melihat namja yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menganggu pikirannya, membuatnya merasa kesal sampai ubun-ubun,membuatnya berada di lingkup kebingungan stadium akhir. Luhan, berjalan santai dengan dua orang namja di bekangnya yang satu terlihat mungil dan cantik seperti luhan dan satunya memiliki rahang tegas namun berwajah mungil. Gayanya sudah seperti preman pasar kelas teri-pandangan sehun-, kemejanya dikeluarkan, lengannya dilipat keatas hingga terlihat balutan perban dokter kemarin pagi, dia tidak memakai blazer padahal cuaca cukup dingin, dasi yang teramat longgar dan banyak peluh keringat di pelipisnya seperti telah selesai melakukan sesuatu. Jika sudah seperti ini luhan berubah 180° dari yang berada di kawasan apartemen, biasanya ia hanya memakai kemeja putih tanpa celana dan berkeliaran kemana-mana tanpa merasa malu tapi hari ini sehun melihat dia memakai baju selain kemeja putih berbau busuk itu.

"Siapa namja itu?" sehun memutus kontak tatapannya pada luhan yang terhitung sudah 5 menit lebih dia menatap luhan,berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya agar nanti tidak ditanyai seribu pertanyaan dari kedua temannya kini.

Jongin tersenyum kemudian berbisik pelan agar iblis berwajah malaikat itu tidak mendengar pembicaraan yang mengarah padanya. Jika ketahuan, ya habis sudah kena pukulan legend sang namja cantik.

"Xi Luhan namja berdarah tionghoa sama seperti tao dan kris bedanya dia berasal dari ibu kota. Sebaiknya kau memanggilnya sunbae mengingat dia sudah pada tahun akhir jurusan Social Science. Bukankah dia cantik untuk ukuran namja?apa kau tertarik?"

Jongin hanya tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan luhan di apartemen, kalau saja dia tahu mungkin dia akan menarik kembali pujian itu sama seperti sehun.

Tunggu-barusan jongin berkata luhan berada di tingkat berbeda dengannya. Lalu kemarin ia berkata bahwa dia adalah bocah ingusan, salahkan wajahnya yang seperti anak junior hingga membuat sehun salah paham.

 _"_ _aku tidak peduli,siapa yang menyuruhmu membalut lukaku?lancang sekali?. Dan juga bocah? Siapa bocah yang kau maksud?"_

Ucapan luhan teringat di kepala sehun, pantas waktu itu dia marah saat dirinya mengatakan bocah pada luhan.-ugh malu sekali rasanya.

"Aku tidak sudi membawa diriku untuk menyukainya"

Sehun mengambil beberapa potong ayam dan melahapnya. Mengunyah dengan kesar tanpa menatap kearah kedua temannya yang kini memandangnya bingung.

"Hey,kau punya dendam apa padanya sampai berkata seperti itu?apa kalian punya masalah di masa lalu yang belum terselesaikan?" ujar tao sembari menatap sehun menggoda.

Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya, menatap kembali luhan yang kini duduk berada dalak jarak 5 meja dihadapannya. Luhan tertawa, tapi menurut sehun itu menyebalkan sejak dia mengatai wajahnya seperti ajhussi. Telunjuknya mengarah pada tubuh luhan ia gerakan pelan keatas dan kebawah, hal itu mengundang perhatian jongin dan tao yang ikut menatap luhan.

"Lihat, cara pakaiannya sangat menyebalkan"

Sehun menutup perkataannya dengan meminum bubble tea rasa coklatnya, sementara Jongin dan tao menatap satu sama lain, apa ini alasan yang masuk akal? Membenci seseorang hanya karena cara berpakaiannya.

"Alasanmu sangat tidak masuk akal, albino"

Dan sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh merasa tidak peduli dengan namja yang tidak tahu terima kasih itu.

"Cintakuu..mau makan bersama ku?"

Suara yang dibuat semanja mungkin masuk ditelinga sehun hingga membuat perutnya merasakan mual akibat suara menjijikan itu dan alangkah terkejutnya saat ia menyadari kalau suara itu berasal dari teman sebelahlanya yaitu jongin. Terlihat jongin berteriak sambil melambai kearah pemuda mungil bermata bulat seperti burung hantu yang sedang mengantri membeli makan siangnya. Dan pemuda itu hanya melengos ke arah jongin tanpa mengindahkan sifat konyol temannya ini

"Kyungiee aku merindukanmu..." Jongin berdiri melangkah kearah pemuda itu,melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping milik namja bermata bulat itu tapi belum sempat melingkarkan tanganya sempurna kyungsoo sudah menjambak rambut jongin.

Do kyungsoo namja Nerd bermata bulat dan memiliki love lips, kyungsoo suka menghabiskan waktunya diperpustakaan atau paling tidak di sebuah organisasi sekolah. Dia menjabat sebagai wakil ketua osis mengingat dirinya yang sangat pintar dan jenius. Tapi entah bagian apa dari tubuh kyungsoo yang menarik perhatian jongin sampai membuat jongin jatuh hati pada kyungsoo padahal jongin terkenal player dikalangan siswi atau yeoja-yeoja.

"Sial! Berhenti memeluku mengerti! Menjijikan!" Ya bisa dikatakan kyungsoo adalah haters jongin nomer satu. Dia benci hak yanh berkaitan dengan namja berkulit tan tersebut.

"Akhh..istriku kenapa marah hm?aww..apa permainanku kemarin belum memuaskanmu hmm?perlu nanti malam dilanjut lagi, saya bersedia buat honey"

Ini yang kyungsoo benci dari jongin, sudah kurang ajar mesum pula. Terlihat asap asap tipis keluar dari pucuk kepala kyungsoo wajahnya memerah matang siap menghempas jongin sampai remuk ke tulang, bahkan bencinya semakin menambah setiap harinya karena ulah absurd yang dilakukan jongin. Tidak bisakah dia diam dan duduk manis?selalu saja menggoda kyungsoo dimana pun berada tidak perduli apapun pernah suatu kali ketika kyungsoo sedang melakukan proses pembelajaran dengan seenak jidatnya dia masuk dan melamar kyungsoo di depan Ong ssaem dan itu membuat dirinya dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi akan ulah jongin akibat mengira mereka berpacaran.

"Sakit kyungiee, lepas kau mau mempunyai suami yang botak?Akhhhh..!" Jongin masih sempatnya menggoda disaat kyungsoo semakin menarik kencang rambut hitamnya,jadinya ya kyungsoo semakin menarik tanpa perduli yang lebih tamoan terlihat kesakitan.

"Biarkan botak! Kalau perlu aku tarik sampai tempurung kepalamu juga lepas!"

Glup!

Jongin menelan air lurnya kasar setelahnya dia mengaku menyerah dan berhenti menggodanya. Kalau sudah seperti ini kyungsoo memang terlihat menyeramkan jika dia berkata maka dia akan benar melakukannya. tidak lucu kan kalau esoknya tiba tiba melihat jongin berjalan tanpa tempurung kepala?.

Dengan senang hati kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari rambut jongin, mengambil makanannya kemudian berjalan kearah meja yang menurutnya sangat jauh dari jangkauan jongin. Tapi sesaat kyungsoo menoleh kearah jongin yang masih mengusak rambutnya,mungkin masih terasa sakitnya dan itu membuat hati kyungsoo merasakan penyesalan akibat ulah keterlaluannya. Bagaimanapun kalau tidak ada jongin hari harinya akan terasa sepi, tidak ada lagi yang menggodanya dan membuat emosinya memuncak siap memuntahkan lahar panas.

 _'_ _Mianhae Kai'_

Hatinya terus berbisik mengatakan _'Kau menyukainya'_ tapi dengan tegas dia mengatakan tidak. Karena selamanya dia akan membenci KIM JONGIN sampai 7 turunnya.

.

.

Terlihat namja bereyelinear sedari tadi berdecak kesal karena kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini tidak membalas pesannya dan menghilang seperti di telan bumi, Byun baekhyun namja cantik bermata puppy berperawakan tak kalah mungilnya dengan luhan hanya saja luhan terlalu kurus seperti lidi berdiri tapi baekhyun mempunyai tubuh berisi yang bisa membangkitkan libido namja berstatus seme.

"Apa kau tidak mencoba datang ke rumah daehyun?" luhan membuka suara, memberikan beberapa potong daging ke mangkuk baekhyun yang makanannya masih belum berkurang sedikitpun.

"Tidak ada, ibunya bilang daehyun tidak pulang kerumah sama sekali" ucap baekhyun lemas dan membuang sumpitnya asal.

"Kau kan cantik hyung, cari yang baru saja. Temanku hwang minhyun sudah menyukaimu dari dulu, apa kau tak berniat menerima cintanya?" Ujar namja berahang tegas, berambut silver bernama Bae Jinyoung itu

Ctak!

"Yak! Kau kira aku menyukai namja yang lebih muda dariku!"

Ya beginilah jika menjadi maknae di tengah sebuah geng, selalu saja menjadi bahan jitakan keras yang mendarat di kepala. Beruntung jinyoung sabar menghadapi penyihir centil itu jika tidak bisa bisa baekhyun di piting oleh jinyoung yang faktanya lebih tinggi dari baekhyun. Ingatkan jinyoung selalu bahwa baekhyun adalah hyungnya disini.

"Awwww..sakit hyung" jinyoung mengusap kepalanya yang terasa panas.

Baekhyun dan jinyoung mulai beradu mulut, jika yang lebih cantik masih bersikeras mempertahankan Daehyun maka yang berwajah tampan tetap memaksa untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Hwang Minhyun terus saja begitu sampai upin ipin lulus tk.

Luhan menghela nafas kasar, ia sengaja mengetukan sumpitnya pada meja sampai berbunyi sedikit nyaring, tapi mereka tetap saja bertengkar. luhan berdehem keras kemudian memulai perbincangan hangat,

"EKHMM!Aku mendapat kabar bahwa Samchang SHS akan menyerang sekolah kita saat sepulang nanti. Tahan siswa lain dan suruh mereka membantu membela sekolah" ujar luhan tanpa menatap kedua insan yang menatapnya serius didepannya.

Jinyoung berhenti menjodohkan temannya dengan baekhyun, wajahnya kini berubah serius. Tangannya ia tumpukan pada meja ingin mendengarkan lebih jauh apa motif dari penyerangan dadakan dari sekolah Samchang tapi baekhyun membuyarkan kefokusan Jinyoung.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya dimeja, meletakan kepalanya yang terasa berat pada tanganya yang ia lipat lalu menatap luhan sedih.

"Luhaenn...aku malas, hatiku sedang patah saat inii huweee...aku se..dang tidak mo..od..." baekhyun merengek membuat siswa-siswi lain yang berada di cafetaria menatap kearah mereka.

Luhan hanya mentap tajam pada siswa-siswi yang menatap mereka, hingga mereka menunduk takut setelah melihat luhan yang memberikan tatapan death glare.

"Lagi?baiklah aku akan menghubungi Mark untuk menyebarkan berita" Jinyoung mengeluarkan smartphone canggihnya dan menghubungi mark agar memberitahu seluruh murid perihal serangan dadakan lewat speaker sekolah.

Tidak ada angin atau badai, namja berpostur tinggi yang memiliki wajah tampan kebarat-baratan berjalan melewati meja luhan,baekhyun dan jinyoung dengan diiringi ledekan andalannya.

"Cih! Kekanakan"

Suara berat beraksen barat menghentikan pembicaraan ketiganya perihal penyerangan dadakan nanti, mata rusa itu melihat namja jakung yang sangat dibencinya melewatinya lalu mencari perkara seperti biasanya. Luhan yang mendengar ocehan murahannya menggebrak keras meja cafetaria yang di tempatinya, menatap nyalang pada namja bernama Wu yifan yang terkenal dengan nama kris itu membuat hampir seluruh siswa terlonjak kaget dan yang paling parah adalah sehun di sudut cafe, dia seperti terguncang karena gempa bumi.

Brakk!

"APA MAKSUTMU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU HAH?!"luhan berteriak kencang, kris yang mendengarnya langsung berhenti dan menatap luhan meremehkan.

Sebelum berkata, kris menoleh kearah kiri dan kanan memberi gestur seperti ada yang memanggilnya tapi yang memanggil tidak terlihat. Hingga ia tersenyum tampan melihat luhan yang melihatnya dengan hidung yang sudah kembang kempis.

"Hey tuyul, kau memanggilku?" ucap kris santai

"What the-? Tuyul kepalamu botak!. Apa kau tidak bosan mengangguku hah?"

Sudah biasa bagi para wargawan Apgujong SHS jika melihat adegan film action langsung di depan mata, jika kris dan luhan sudah bertemu maka selalu berujung pada pertengkaran adu mulut hingga pukulan. Terus bertengkar tanpa pernah Berdamai.

"Sayangnya kepalaku tidak botak, salahkan tubuhmu yang kecil seperti tuyul sampai aku tidak melihatmu berdiri disana, lagipula kau cukup ghaib berada disini. Ahh...Apalagi jika sudah melihat kau dan namja bereyelinear itu berjalan beriringan uh aku serasa melihat tuyul kembar berjalan"

Baekhyun yang mendengar namanya dibawa-bawa menatap cengo kearah kris, disini dia tidak terlibat kenapa dia juga dihina seperti itu.

 _'Uh_ _..Terkutuk wajah tampanmu itu kris, beruntung kau memilikinya jika tidak sudah kuhajar kau dengan hapkidoku. Tapi di lihat dari jarak sedekat ini ahh..dia memang tampan, idaman sekali. Lihat dada yang dibalut kemeja yang sedikit basah itu pasti terselubung dada abs yang indah.'_

Jinyoung menatap baekhyun yang menatap kris, tapi dahinya mengerut saat melihat wajah baekhyun yang merona. Dengan cepat jinyoung menepuk pundak baekhyun,

"Yak hyung! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba merona, kau sedang dihina oleh si songong kris itu."

Baekhyun gelagapan sembari menutup mulut bocor jinyoung dengan jemari lentiknya,

"Siapa yang merona?! I-i-ni karena disini sangat panas...Fyuhh.."

Luhan menyibakan rambutnya kebelakang, kini dia dikatai tuyul loh sama kris?tuyul katanya?kris pasti bakalan habis dihajar luhan.

"Tutup mulut sialanmu keparattt!"

Duagg!

Tubuh jakung kris tersungkur kebelakang saat luhan melayangkan pukulan keras mengenai bibir yang terus mengoceh itu, apa ia tidak bosan menghina luhan terus menerus seperti itu. Dan juga luhan selalu menanggapinya seandainya saja ia biarkan mungkin kris Akan berhenti dengan sendirinya.

Tapi yang paling menyebalkan menurut luhan,saat dia melihat namja asing yang ia ketahui tetangga apartemennya sedang membawa nampan kosong tiba tiba melintas didepannya dengan wajah tak berdosa mencemooh dirinya dan mengulangi kalimat kris,

"Cih! Kekanakan sekali kalian"

Baekhyun,Jinyoung,Jongin dan tao langsung berdiri saat ucapan sehun terlontar dengan begitu entengnya. Luhan yang mendengarnya sekejap menendang keras tubuh sehun dari belakang sampai namja berkulit putih itu mengahantam kuat meja cafetaria karena mendapat serangan dadakan dari luhan.

Brakkk!

Ash rasanya makanan yang dimakannya tadi akan berhambur keluar sebentar lagi karena perutnya menghantam terlalu kuat meja cafetaria, disisi lain dia sangat malu sekali karena terlihat lemah seperti ini.

 _'_ _aku jatuh hanya karena tendangan namja cantik ini? Hell.'_

"Katakan sekali lagi"

Sehun yang lalu jatuh terduduk kemudian mengulas senyum tipis dan memandang luhan dengan tatapan super dinginnya

"Kalian kekanakan, apa kau tuli?perlu kuulangi sekali lagi?"

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah sehun, menarik kerah kemejanya yang dibalut blazer rapi.

Duaggg!

Suasana cafetaria hening, semua mata menatap tak percaya pada luhan. Dia telah memukul siswa pindahan baru yang belum genap bersekolah satu hari, luhan menatap bibir sehun yang telah robek hingga mengeluarkan cairan kental merah yang menetes ke lantai. Rasanya lega, karena bukan hanya dia saja yang terluka itu sebabnya dia menyukai ketika seseorang mengeluarkan darah karena dirinya. Jika dirinya terluka maka orang lain harus merasakan sama sakitnya.

Sedangkan sehun merasa tidak percaya dipukul oleh luhan,pukulannya sangat kuat untuk ukuran namja cantik seperti dia tapi heol?disini yang uke siapa? Tapi kenapa jadi nampak dia yang uke, ini tidak bisa diterima. Kedua tangan sehun mendorong dada luhan dan Kaki panjang sehun menendang kuat perut luhan hingga tubuhnya tersungkur kebelakang, kesempatan ini diambil cepat oleh sehun dengan menarik kerah luhan tangannya sudah siap memukul telak wajah cantik yang dimiliki luhan namun saat mata obsidian dan mata rusa itu bertemu, tangan sehun yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang memukul otomotis berhenti dengan sendirinya. Sesaat dia terpanah, mata rusa yang menatapnya lekat itu seolah menghipnotis seluruh saraf yang terdapat ditubuhnya.

"Luhan!" "Hyung!" "Sehun!"

Jantungnya terus berdebar kencang melihat luhan dibawahnya yang-ekhm!menurutnya seksi. Dalam Pandangan sehun luhan menatapnya sayu dengan mulut terbuka padahal kenyataannya Luhan menatapnya sangat nyalang dengan alis yang sudah menyatu seperti rel kereta api.

Dia menyerah-libidonya naik.

"Agh!sial!"

Sehun merasa bahwa jika ini terus dilanjutkan maka akan berdampak buruk pada jantungnya, akhirnya sehun melepas kerah kemeja luhan kasar dengan wajah poker face andalannya. Sehun mengingat jika luhan selalu mempunyai luka di malam hari jadi ia menganggap itu sebagai balasannya. Sehun mengusap kasar darah disudut bibirnya kemudian melangkah menjauh meninggalkan luhan yang masih terduduk di lantai cafetaria.

.

.

.

.

Tringggggg!

Waktu sudah menunjukan sore hari, pelajaran hari ini ditutup dengan salam dan doa. Banyak Siswa siswi berlarian menuju tempat tinggalnya untuk melepaskan penat kesehariannya disekolah yang hanya diisi belajar dan mengerjakan tugas. Tapi khusus untuk murid namja terdapat hadangan di pintu gerbang sekolah, mereka tidak boleh pulang dan harus membantu membela sekolah dalam acara tawuran yang sebentar lagi terjadi.

Sehun yang tidak tahu apa apa merasa kaget saat namja berwajah bak malaikat menghadangnya agar tidak pulang, sehun yang melihatnya kesal dan mengambil jalan samping tapi namja didepannya ini terus menghadang jalannya.

"Mianhae, aku harus pulang." sehun menghela nafas kasar kemudian menatap namja yang tidak tinggi didepannya ini.

"Hoobae, kau harus membantu luhan melawan siswa Samchang SHS yang sebentar lagi akan menyerang sekolah" namja bernama Kim Junmyeon itu mengatakannya dengan nada kelewat santai

"Aku?membantu namja tidak waras itu? Heol. Bukankah luhan namja populer yang mengerikan dan ditakuti oleh seluruh warga sekolah? Untuk apa dia meminta bantuan padaku cih,lemah"

Junmyeon tertawa mengejek kearah sehun, dia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya. Membuat sehun tergoda ingin memukul namja tidak tinggi didepannya saat ini.

"Hey,Dia meminta seluruh siswa sekolah jadi bukan hanya kau."

JDER!

Bagai pohon yang disambar petir, pernyataan junmyeon barusan menyadarkannya agar tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi.

Rasanya sehun ingin membasuh Wajahnya dengan air yang mendidih, percaya sekali dia jika luhan meminta tolong padanya. Untuk menutupi rasa malunya yang kian menjalar sehun mengangguk patuh lalu pergi dari hadapan junmyeon.

Matahari yang akan segera tenggelam 40 menit lagi menambah ketegangan suasana saat ini, terlihat luhan berdiri di barisan paling depan dengan membawa tongkat baseball yang diletakan di bahu leher. Mungkin ada hampir 150 siswa yang terkumpul, sebenarnya banyak sekali tapi kebanyakan siswa lain berstatus uke dan digantikan semenya karena takut kekasihnya terluka.

Baekhyun berdiri disisi kiri luhan dengan membawa rantai sepeda andalannya, Jinyoung mengambil di sisi kanan baekhyun dengan membawa balokan kayu jati dan tepat disisi kanan luhan ada kris yang membawa tongkat baseball sama seperti luhan. Jika seperti ini luhan dan kris adalah pasangan yang serasi mereka akan saling melindungi satu sama lain seperti lupa bagaimana tingkah keduanya kalau di gedung sekolah.

Sehun berdiri barisan kedua di belakang luhan, dia bingung memilih senjata untuk pertempuran nanti hingga dia hanya menggunakan tangan kosong. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya tawuran seperti siswa korak seperti ini sehun lebih memilih balapan liar di arena yang dapat menghasilkan uang bahkan mobil. Bukan tawuran yang tidak dibayar sekalipun dan hanya berujung terluka.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ketengah dengan menyeret tongkat baseballnya di tanah hingga terdengar suara seretan yang menurut siswa Samchang SHS sangat mengerikan, Choi seunghyun selaku ketua Samchang SHS juga sama melangkahkan kakinya sampai bertemu dengan luhan dalam jarak 20 langkah.

"Berani sekali, kau bahkan membawa pasukan lebih banyak dari hari lalu. Kau berniat balas dendam?" ujar luhan datar.

"Kau membunuh kekasihku, aku datang kesini untuk membunuh kekasihmu juga luhan" choi seunghyun menatap nanar luhan tapi dibalik matanya tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam.

Deg!

Jantung luhan seperti dirantai erat hingga membuat dadanya sangat sesak, bahkan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca saat seseorang selalu menghina atau mengancam kekasihnya. Ini tidak adil, kekasihnya tidak salah apapun. Bahkan luhan ingin kekasihnya tidak terlibat dalam masalahnya, dia ingin kekasihnya bahagia tanpa merasa terancam dan juga tenang tanpa merasa terusik. Luhan sudah muak, kekasihnya selalu dilibatkan

"Kekasihku?hahahahahaha kau berniat membunuh kekasihku?Well,bunuh dia dan bawa mayatnya dihadapanku sekarang!" luhan mengatakannya diiringi tawa yang sangat keras membuat baekhyun menatap cemas luhan saat ini

Baekhyun bergerak resah ditempatnya, ia tidak ingin luhan menjadi gila dan membunuh semua musuh seperti 3 bulan lalu tapi itu hampir saja terjadi karena baekhyun berhasil menyadarkan luhan. Tawuran hanya untuk mengadu kekuatan bukan untuk membunuh satu sama lain, itu yang selalu diajarkan luhan padanya. Tapi kejadian kemarin saat luhan sudah berhasil mengambil salah satu nyawa siswa samchang membuat baekhyun merasa waspada takut akan ada nyawa lagi yang akan melayang.

"Baejin, katakan pada jongdae untuk menarik luhan menjauh dari area tawuran nanti, ini sudah bahaya jika musuh menyangkut pautkan dengan kekasihnya. Jika luhan menolak suruh kris membujuknya,hanya kris yang dapat membuat luhan menurut." baekhyun berbisik pada jinyoung namun cukup terdengar oleh sehun.

 _'_ _kenapa luhan selalu marah sekali jika sudah menyangkut kekasihnya?apa yang terjadi?'_

Tanpa basa basi luhan memukul keras paha seunghyun dengan tongkat baseballnya yang ia ayunkan tinggi, membuat seunghyun jatuh terduduk karena merasa tulang pahanya saat ini benar benar patah karena pukulan luhan. Luhan lalu menginjak dan menendang perut seunghyun sampai mulutnya keluar banyak darah. Luhan memberi celah agar seunghyun berdiri, dengan kaki kiri yang patah seunghyun berdiri menahan semua rasa sakitnya, sementara luhan? Menatapnya datar kemudian langsung mengayunkan tongkatnya pada perut seunghyun membuat namja berwajah tampan itu terhempas ke belakang.

Luhan mengeluarkan smirk jahatnya, lalu mengatakan

"Majulah,bunuh kekasihku secepatnya"

Siswa Samchang dan Apgujong telah menjadi satu dalam pertempuran, keadaan semakin riuh saat salah satu siswa apgujong tergeletak tak sadarkan diri akibat pukulan balok kayu di tempurung belakang otaknya. Luhan yang melihatnya berapi-api ia terus memukul kehilangan kendali.

Jinyoung memanggil kris yang melawan 3 pelajar samchang shs, beruntung jinyoung memiliki teknik bela diri hingga mudah menjatuhkan 3 musuh yang mengkeroyok kris. Kris sudah tahu bahwa tujuan jinyoung disini pasti ada sesuatu yang penting,

"Ada apa?katakan."

"Luhan hyung, dia kehilangan kendali. Musuh sudah menyebut kekasihnya jika terus dibiarkan kejadian 3 bulan lalu akan terulang. Hyung bawa dia pergi dari sini biar aku dan baekhyun hyung yang mengurus semuanya" kris hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban kemudian mencari keberadaan musuh bebuyutannya di sekolah itu.

Sehun terus mengumpat sedari tadi karena kewalahan melawan musuhnya saat ini bahkan pipinya sudah membengkak biru akibat pukulan keras dari salah satu siswa samchang shs. Sial sekali dia tidak membawa senjata membuat musuh meandang remeh kearah dirinya meskipun dia bisa bertarung tapi hey! 1 lawan 4 tidaklah adil bukan?! Tangannya terasa nyeri saat ia merasa seseorang merobek kulit lenganya dengan sebilah pisau tajam, sehun melihat seragamnya telah sobek dan banyak darah yang keluar dari sana. Dengan darah yang masih menetes sehun masih memukul telak wajah musuhnya hingga dia berada di posisi yang salah dan kesempatan besar bagi lawan untuk merobohkan sehun yang ternyata cukup kuat juga.

Luhan menatap kearah sekelilingnya memeriksa siapa yang sekiranya membutuhkan bantuan, mata rusa itu melihat namja asing yang tidak dikenalnya tengah mengeluarkan banyak darah di lengannya, luhan yang melihatnya langsung berlari kearah sehun membantu siswa baru itu menghabisi pelajar samchang.

Tidak butuh lebih dari 2 menit luhan sudah menjatuhkan keempat lawannya, dirinya tengah melihat sehun yang terengah kesakitan. Tanpa sadar luhan menarik pergelangan tangan sehun, membawa tubuh terluka sehun agar menjauh dari tempat berbahaya tersebut. Emosi meledak ledak saat seunghyun mengatakan akan membunuh kekasihnya telah tergantikan sifat khawatirnya akan sehun, aneh, luhan juga tidak tau apa tujuan yang diinginkan tubuhnya saat ini.

Luhan membawa sehun ke uks sekolah, dia memberi instruksi agar sehun duduk di atas ranjang uks sementara luhan berdiri menatap sehun khawatir.

"Mianhae telah membawamu berada pada tempat yang bukan tempatmu,anak baru"

"Namaku bukan anak baru tapi Oh sehun kelas XI jurusan Sains science,sunbae" ucap sehun dingin dan datar.

"Hmm"

Luhan beranjak pergi mengambil semangkuk air untuk menyeka bekas darah diluka sehun, dia juga mengambil beberapa kapas dan perban tak lupa obat merah untuk membantu penyembuhannya. Dengan telaten luhan mengobati luka sehun, membalutkan perban dengan rapi meskipun unsur kekasarannya tidak luput dari luhan. Sehun mengerang tertahan saat luhan terus menekan lukanya tanpa rasa bersalah, sebenarnya dia mau mengobati atau malah memperparah?

Ini adalah keadaan dimana sehun sangat diuji oleh kecepatan jantungnya. Dia takut luhan mendengar suara detakan jantungnya karena jaraknya dengan luhan sedekat ini,luhan terus mendekat mengobati pelipis sehun yang membiru bengkak akibat pukulan siswa samchang, hal itu membuat sehun dapat merasakan deru nafas hangatnya dan menghirup aroma baby johnsons dari tubuh luhan yang digunakan bayi pada umumnya.

'Sepertinya dia menyukaiku? Sudah kuduga dari awal kalau memang dia tergoda oleh pesonaku'

Sehun terlihat mati-matian menahan nafas sampai akhirnya luhan menjauh sembari bergumam selesai.

"Hahhhhh..." sehun mengusap dadanya pelan merasa lega karena oksigen kembali mengisi rongga-rongga paru-parunya.

Jika luhan tidak mengingat sehun saat ini terluka mungkin dia sudah menampar keras wajah lega sehun, apa dia sebau itu sampai sehun harus menahan nafas? Padahal seingat luhan dia sudah memakai parfum banyak tadi pagi tapi kenapa sehun seperti itu. Luhan menekuk wajahnya merasa tersinggung akan sikap sehun

"kenapa kau menghela nafas hah?"

Ini pertanyaan mematikan untuk sehun, apa ia harus jujur bahwa tadi karena luhan terlalu dekat? Tapi bukankah itu sama saja bunuh diri? Oke dalam arti disini berbohong lebih baik.

"A-ah itu aku hanya merasa disini oksigennya begitu sejuk, omong-omong gomawo telah merawat lukaku."

Luhan menatap sehun sekilas, merasakan kahangatan dari pancaran mata elang sehun. Melihat sehun yang tersenyum tipis seperti itu membuat luhan merasakan sesuatu yang menghantam kuat hatinya. Dia tidak tahu alasannya, tapi orang ini memiliki kesamaan dengan orang yang begitu ia rindukan-...seseorang yang membuat dirinya berada pada lingkaran kesedihan tak berujung. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi sendu, tangannya mencengkeram kuat wadah berisikan air yang berwarna merah samar lalu tersenyum tipis

"Hmm ne, jangan berpikir kalau aku menolongmu karena menyukaimu, bukankah itu yang ada dalam isi otakmu?cih kentara sekali. aku hanya membenci darah"

Sehun membeku ditempatnya, seperti ada badai salju dadakan yang berada di atas kepalanya menyiramnya dengan butiran salju bersuhu minus sampai membuatnya seperti ini membeku layaknya bongkahan batu es di samudra Pasifik. kalimat lugas luhan mematikan setiap syaraf otaknya. Bisa bisanya dia ketahuan memikirkan hal itu,

 _'_ _apa ia cenayang?'_

Luhan mengambil kursi lalu menyeretnya di samping sehun, duduk tanpa ada rasa bersalah-memang dia tidak bersalah bukan? Jari yang memiliki kuku berwarna merah muda alami itu memainkan ponselnya mengabaikan sehun yang kini nampak jengah melihat luhan yang senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Jangan berpikir kalau sehun tengah cemburu dia hanya benci diabaikan seperti ini. Kalau begini dia tak jauh beda dengan patung pancoran di tengah kota, diam seperti tak bernyawa. Sehun menggerutu pelan,terus membandingkan dirinya dengan seseorang yang membuat luhan terus tersenyum. Tapi apa sehun tak melihat apa yang luhan mainkan diponsel canggihnya?sebenarnya yang sedari tadi membuatnya tertawa Karena melihat kotoran warna-warni yang selalu tersenyum yang berada di kamar mandi dan itu membuat luhan gemas, game yang diunduh luhan di play store beberapa hari lalu. Apa ya namanya? Pou, bukan pounya yang membuat luhan tersenyum tapi kotorannya yang warna-warni yang ia kumpulkan banyak. permainan merawat hewan yang berada di ponsel android.

Suara nyaring telepon luhan membuyarkan pikiran sehun, dengan sumringah luhan mengangkatnya dan melangkah menjauh

Sehun mencoba curi dengar dari pembicaraan luhan, tapi kalimat yang ia dengar hanya

 _'_ _Chagiya, apa kau bertengkar kali ini ? Kau tidak bosan?apa kau terluka?Pulanglah akan ku rawat lukamu'_

dia bisa melihat bulir-bulir liquid hampir menetes di sudut manik rusanya. Dia seperti menahan sesuatu agar tidak pecah padahal kenyataannya dia hanya seperti sebuah gucci yang telah retak dan suatu saat bisa hancur berkeping-keping.

Selesai luhan menutup teleponnya sehun berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun, tapi ia bisa menebak luhan tengah dilanda kesedihan saat ini

"Siapa yang menghubungimu?"Nada yang digunakan sehun dingin dan terkesan datar. Membuat luhan tersenyum miring kearahnya.

Iya,luhan memang seperti itu padahal detik lalu dia sedih sampai rasanya ingin menangis kencang tapi detik berikutnya ia tersenyum dan dengan mudahnya melupakan sedih yang ia rasakan. Dia sangat mudah berubah mood, seperti orang gila tapi kalau halusnya sih alter ego. Kijang betina itu memang aneh, dia bisa merubah musim semi menjadi badai hebat atau memberikan sebuah pelangi cantik di tengah badai lebat.

"Kekasihku. Wae?wae?kau cemburu huh?"

"Aniya untuk apa?bahkan tidak berguna bagiku cemburu dengan sunbae seperti kau" ucap sehun sambil menatap tubuh luhan dari atas kebawah. Sehun yang merasa wajah luhan berubah merah karena amarah mulai gelagapan, takut akan kena pukul seperti seunghyun, matanya melihat tongkat baseball yang disandarkan cantik di sudut uks, membayangkan itu mengenai tubuhnya membuat bulu kuduk sehun berdiri, tidak lucu jika besok tubuhnya berubah menjadi biru layaknya krisna, sehun harus mengalihkan emosi luhan dari perkataannya detik lalu."kenapa kau membenci darah kalau faktanya kau selalu memukul seseorang dan membuatnya berdarah?"

"Jangan membuatku terlihat begitu kejam,aku membenci darah yang keluar dari tubuh orang yang kujaga-..ani orang yang berada disekitarku seperti kau. Karena kau tetanggaku,itu alasan aku merawatmu. Aku tidak ingin kau mati kehabisan darah kemudian meninggal dalam penyesalan, membuat apartemen sebelahku menjadi berhantu lalu kedua orang tuamu terus menyalahkanku dan menghancurkan hidupku mengingat aku salah satu penyebab kematian tuan muda penerus perusahaan" luhan tersenyum cantik membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi putih sehun.

 _'Bisa-bisanya dia secantik_ _ini_ _dia tersenyum cantik seperti dewi afrodit. Saat ia tersenyum pipi putihnya seperti kue mochi yang selalu aku makan untuk perayaan musim semi, mata rusanya...mata-APA!?apa aku sudah gila?kenapa aku jadi mendefinisikan setiap tubuh kecebong tua ini?sadarkan dirimu Oh sehun!'_ _sehun_ menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, menyadarkan hatinya yang semakin hari semakin melonjak.


	4. Chapter 3-

**Part 2**

* * *

Wait, biarkan sehun mencerna ucapan luhan yang sempat ia dengar samar mungkin itu karena sehun sedari tadi terfokus pada-EKHM! Wajah cantiknya itu.

"Woahh...kau menghinaku?tau apa kau mengenai kehidupanku atau kelak aku menjadi apa?sok tahu sekali" sehun berdiri dari atas ranjang yang tadi di dudukinya, tertawa tidak percaya kearah luhan.

Luhan ikut berdiri, tangannya ia letakan pada dagunya memberi gestur seakan berpikir keras. Luhan tidak bodoh, dia tidak mudah dibodohi oleh pria jakung berkulit albino ini.

"Kau kira aku bodoh?kau kira aku tidak tahu harga hoodie,ponsel,sepatu,tas,arloji dan barcelet yang kau pakai?mau membohongiku tuan muda oh?cukup pintarlah, kau tidak setara denganku"

Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa kalau memang itu kenyataanya, dia merasa berdebat dengan orang yang salah. Luhan sangat pandai bicara dan itu membuatnya merasa sulit, sehun memalingkan wajahnya lelah dengan perdebatan yang tak ada habisnya. pantas kris selalu bertengkar dengan luhan kalau namja berdarah tionghoa itu memang pantas dijadikan rival.

Sementara luhan, membuka balutan perbannya karena ia merasa sudah tidak membutuhkannya. Itu membuat pergerakannya sulit dan merasa risih. Dengan telaten luhan membuka balutan lukanya yang sudah hampir mengering, luka ini tidak membuatnya sakit melainkan sebuah kebahagiaan untuknya jadi dia membenci ketika orang lain bahkan sahabatnya mengobati lukanya. Hanya satu orang yang harus mengobatinya, karena orang itu telah berjanji merawat semua lukanya, tapi jika orang itu tidak kembali maka tidak ada alasan untuk mengobatinya biarlah dia berdarah lagipula luhan juga menyukainya siapa tahu kekasihnya datang dan kembali pada pelukannya,seandainya.

Lalu,Sehun adalah orang pertama yang sangat berani menyentuh bahkan memberi perawatan pada semua lukanya.

Sehun merasakan atmosfir tidak enak dari luhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan alasannya terus berputar seperti kaset rusak dipikirannya. Ia mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat canggung beberapa menit lalu. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah luhan, memutar cepat tubuh mungil luhan agar menghadap kearahnya. Tanpa sepatah katapun, sehun membantu luhan membuka perbannya mengambil beberapa obat merah kemudian membalutnya lagi dengan perban.

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak aturan, darahnya berdesir hebat saat kulitnya merasakan sentuhan tangan besar sehun.

Hangat,

Menenangkan,

Dan

Sangat nyaman.

Entah mengapa seluruh syaraf ditubuhnya tidak menolak sehun melakukan semua ini. Biasanya dia akan menendang atau memukul seseorang yang merawatnya tidak peduli dia dokter,sahabat ataupun keluarganya. Tapi kini sehun telah mengambil sedikit tempat kekasih yang dicintainya, bahkan tanpa disadari sehun telah mencuri semua detakan jantungnya.

"Kau, kenapa aku selalu melihatmu berdarah ditengah malam? Apa kekasihmu menyakitimu hmm?" sehun membuyarkan lamunan luhan

Tanpa sadar sehun menyentuh pipi putih nan tirus itu, mengusapnya pelan dan membuat mata mereka bertabrakan. Waktu seakan berhenti, hanya sorot mata yang terus menghipnotis keduanya. Bahkan sehun baru menyadari jika luhan memiliki lekuk mata yang sangat indah, bulu matanya begitu tebal dan warna matanya coklat kehitaman. Semua bagian dari tubuh luhan membuatnya terpesona, apapun yang ada dalam dirinya.

Sehun tidak percaya jika ini pipi dari seorang gangster yang selalu memiliki luka disekujur tubuhnya, ini terlalu lembut dan kenyal. sehun merasa dia seperti menyentuh Marshmallow yang dijual di Lotte world. Kulitnya tidak ada bekas luka sama sekali padahal sehun dengan jelas melihat selalu ada luka panjang di pipinya.

Pipi putih milik pemuda cantik itu mulai muncul samar rona merah, luhan terlihat terus menggigit bibir bawahnya itu untuk mengurangi rasa kegugupannya seharusnya dia tidak seperti ini, dia harusnya memukul keras seseorang yang berani menyetuh tubuhnya sembarangan, tapi sehun dia seperti terkecuali.

"A-apa kau su-sudah makan?i-ini sudah jam makan ma-"

Luhan membulatkan matanya sempurna saat ia merasakan benda kenyal nan dingin mendarat sempurna di kedua belah bibirnya. Otaknya mendadak buntu dan jantungnya berpacu dengan liarnya,luhan takut kalau jantungnya bisa bisa keluar dari tempatnya. Hanya menempel tanpa ada lumatan sedikitpun, tapi hal kecil seperti ini memabukan untuk sehun. Tak disangka bibir ranum milik luhan sangat manis melebihi coklat mahal buatan Perancis,lebih memabukan dari segelas wine berusia ratusan tahun, dan lebih adiktif dari segala jenis narkoba.

Ciuman yang bertahan hanya 5 detik itu diakhiri oleh sehun yang melepasnya terlebih dulu. Sehun juga tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa diperintah seperti ini, entah sejak kapan tangannya berada di tengkuk pemuda cantik yang sedang menatapnya cengo.

PLAK!

Luhan yang merasa sehun sudah melepaskan tautannya kemudian menampar wajah tampan sehun keras dengan wajah yang sudah memerah matang seperti tomat buah. Kaki mungilnya kemudian mengambil langkah besar untuk pergi dari hadapan oh-sialan-sehun.

Sehun menatap kaca persegi yang ada didepannya, melihat pantulan dirinya dengan pipi merah bekas tamparan luhan. Ini sesuatu yang memalukan tapi jika boleh jujur bibir itu membuatnya candu. Dia ingin merasakan lagi,lebih dalam dan bergairah.

"Apa yang tadi kulakukan?Bagaimana ini?bibirku aku telah menciumnya. Aku mencium seorang namja, apa yang harus kulakukan" "aku pasti sudah gila, aku harus kembali ke Daejeon. Disini tidak baik, ahh bagaimana ini? Aku bukan gay. Ya aku masih normal"

Sehun mengusap kasar bibirnya berulang-ulang menghapus bekas bibir luhan yang masih mrmbekas di bibir tipisnya. Sehun terus menyalahkan dirinya yang semakin terpesona akan kecantikan Luhan. Namun sesaat dia berhenti mengusap kasar bibirnya melainkan menyentuhnya dengan wajah yang merah merona, meski itu bukan French kiss tapi itu sudah membuat sehun mengerti betapa kenyal dan lembutnya tekstur bibir luhan

Sehun ingin melakukannya lagi.

"Tapi,bibirnya sangat manis-..SEBENARNYA APA YANG TELAH TERJADI PADAKU, JEBAL!" Sehun berteriak frustasi,ingin mati.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat sedang menunggu lift di kediaman gedung apartemen sehun, tangan besarnya memegang sebuah ponsel yang menempel di telinganya dan sedang membicarakan rapat dewan yang diadakan lusa nanti. Dia tengah membicarakan tempat,makanan dan persiapan dokumen untuk kerja sama dengan petinggi di jepang dan china.

Chanyeol terus berbicara sampai ia merasa ada kehadiran seseorang disampingnya yang juga ikut menunggu lift dengan wajah tertekuk tapi memerah padam. Chanyeol menoleh beberapa saat kemudian menyerahkan semua persiapan nanti pada sekertaris jung, dirinya kini tengah menatap luhan sendu dan itu membuat luhan merasa risih akan tatapan namja berumur 25 tahun yang menjabat sebagai CEO di Oh corp.

Ting!

Lift terbuka dan keduanya masuk secara bersamaan, selagi menunggu di lantai 20 chanyeol terus memperhatikan luhan. Mencoba memulai percakapan tapi bingung darimana ia harus memulainya

"Bukankah namamu xi luhan?" Suara bariton milik chanyeol membuat luhan menegang ditempatnya. Wajahnya berubah pucat mendengar kalimat yang terlontarkan untuknya dari ajhussi asing disebelahnya.

Luhan menoleh kemudian berteriak

"Y-yak! Kau stalker ya!"

Detik berikutnya luhan melayangkan kepalan tanganya guna meninju wajah arogan pemuda di depannya ini namun hal itu sangat mudah terbaca di mata chanyeol dengan cakap chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tangan milik luhan dan itu bersamaan dengan terbukanya lift yang sudah berada di lantai 20.

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkaramannya takut akan luhan terluka, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar disusul oleh luhan yang masih memegangi pergelangan tanganya yang terasa panas.

Chanyeol berhenti di tempatnya berbalik kearah luhan yang hampir saja menabrak tubuh tingginya itu, chanyeol yang melihat luhan mematung ditempatnya mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengusap pelan rambut blonde milik luhan sembari memikirkan bagaimana cara mendekati namja yang memiliki wajah cantik ini.

Luhan membeku ditempatnya, dia berpikir keras akan arti dari usapan ini. Dengan cepat luhan menyingkirkan tangan besar chanyeol dari pucuk kepalanya, luhan merasa risih dan sangat terganggu.

"Kau takut padaku ya? Tidak perlu takut. Aku kakak dari temanmu oh sehun. Sehun menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu padaku dan sebuah kesenangan bagiku bertemu denganmu luhan. Aku Oh chanyeol kakak sehun"

Luhan membulatkan matanya seperti bola ping-pong dia merasa sangat malu telah menuduh chanyeol stalker. Ini sangat tidak sopan dan ia menunduk berkali-kali untuk memohon maaf atas kesalah pahamannya.

 _'sehun-'_ Blushh. Wajahnya memerah lagi hanya dengan mendengar nama sialan itu.

"Mianhae hyung, maaf kesan pertamaku tidak begitu baik padamu. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu"

Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat luhan yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimatanya, dia memegang pundak luhan dan menghentikan aksi menunduknya. Tangannya yang memegang sebuah bingkisan berwarna biru tua ia sodorkan ke arah luhan dan berharap luhan menerima hadiah kecilnya ini

"Aku memberimu coklat putih almond kesukaanmu. Kuharap kau menerimanya lu" chanyeol tersenyum menawan kearah luhan membuat luhan jadi salah tingkah akan sikap chanyeol yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Ahh.. bagaimana anda tahu kalau saya menyukai coklat putih almond?" Luhan menerima bingkisan dari chanyeol membukanya sedikit kemudian tersenyum lebar

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, mencoba mencari alasan lain untuk hadiahnya pada luhan malam ini. Sesaat dia tersenyum bangga pada otaknya yang sangat cepat berpikir ini, jarinya mencubit gemas pipi luhan yang sudah merona hebat akibat ulahnya.

"Sehun mengatakannya padaku. Mian kalau adikku sangat menyebalkan dia memang seperti itu nanti kau juga akan terbiasa" chanyeol mengulas senyum lagi di wajah arogannya. Kemeja biru laut ditambah dengan jas berwarna hitam formalnya membuatnya nampak mempesona apalagi rambutnya yang ditata hair up itu semakin membuat ketampanannya berada pada level 12.

Luhan hanya tersenyum seadannya, terus mengatakan terima kasih pada chanyeol yang kini sudah menghilang dibalik pintu apartemen milik sehun. Sesaat luhan melihat bingkisan yang diberikan chanyeol padanya menatapnya tajam dan hatinya terus merasakan sakit yang tetus membunuhnya secara perlahan. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya pada tong sampang ukuran sedang yang berada di ujung lorong apartemen,tangannya membuang coklat putih almondnya yang terbungkus cantik oleh tas berwarna biru tua itu. Dia tersenyum miring, berbalik lalu kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya sambil bergumam,

"Hadiah yang sangat manis,tuan oh"

Beberapa jam kemudian,

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju apartemennya,merindukan dunia kapuk yang sedari tadi terus memanggil dirinya. Dia sangat lelah hari ini kentara sekali dari mata yang kini sudah memerah dan sudah berair. Seharusnya dia pulang lebih awal tapi si china itu terus menganggu pikirannya hingga membuat dirinya harus meminum satu botol soju dan ayam goreng untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya namun gagal.

Matanya benar benar tinggal 5 watt saja, bahkan sehun sempat tertidur sebentar di dalam lift. Rasanya hari ini sehun sangat kacau fisik maupun hati semuanya sama kacaunya.

 _'_ _semuanya karena si kijang betina itu ya semu karenanya'_

 _'_ _yatuhan kenapa aku terus memikirkan luhan, apa dia sudah mempeletku?ash...sial'_

Sehun mengetikan beberapa digit nomor sandi hingga terdengar bunyi 'pip' tapi kesadarannya penuh saat mendengar suara wanita paruh baya yang bertanya padanya dengan nada yang sudah sangat lelah.

"Nak, apa kau tahu dimana luhan berada?" Wanita yang sudah berumur setengah abad lebih itu memandang sehun yang tengah mengumpulkan kesadaraannya. Wajahnya masih sangat cantik,rambut hitam panjangnya bahkan membuatnya nampak seperti wanita yang berumur 40an.

"Huh?"

"Luhan,tetanggamu kau tahu dimana dia berada nak?" Kini berganti suara pria paruh baya yang mengulangi pertanyaan istrinya.

"A-ah mianhae saya baru saja kembali dari luar jadi saya tidak tahu dimana luhan berada mungkin saja dia dirumah mengingat dia yang tidak pernah keluar kamar apartemen. Jadi anda siapa?" Sehun mengucapkannya hati hati dengan senyuman yang tak lupa ia ulas di wajah tampannya.

"Kami kedua orang tua luhan dari beijing. Saya Xi LuFeng dan ini istri saya Xi Yichen"

"Saya Oh sehun teman luhan" ucap sehun seraya menjabat tangan tuan dan nyonya xi yang kini menatapnya teduh.

Ibu luhan sangatlah cantik seperti luhan, matanya terlihat sama persis-tidak semuanya mirip hanya perbedaan pada bibir ranum dan alis yang dimiliki luhan, sehun merasa alis dan bibirnya mirip dengan tuan lu.

"Sudah berapa lama anda menunggu?"

"Sekitar hampir satu jam, kami sudah memencet bel berulang kali namun anak kami tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Sayang, aku khawatir" kini berganti nyonya xi yang menjawab pertannyaan sehun

Sementara sehun memutar bola matanya malas, merasa jengah dengan sifat luhan yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Hanya membukakan pintu kenapa luhan begitu enggan?

"Kekasihnya berada didalam nyonya xi, coba anda tekan sekali lagi bel nya"

Tuan dan nyonya xi mengernyit bingung akan perkataan sehun, merasa heran dengan kekasih mana yang dimaksut pemuda tampan ini? Detik berikutnya mereka terkikik geli hingga mengundang tanda tanya dari wajah rupawan sehun. Nyonya xi mendekat kearah sehun, memberikan bingkisan buah yang awalnya ia ingin berikan pada putra tunggalnya tapi melihat sehun seperti ini membuat nyonya xi mengurungkan niatnya dan memberikan bingkisan itu pada sehun.

"Dengar nak, kami tidak tahu siapa kekasih luhan yang kau maksut. Mungkin kau salah dengar atau salah paham saat luhan mengatakan 'kekasih', anak kami tidak mempunyai kekasih. ya, walapupun dulu ia punya kekasih tapi sayang kekasihnya telah pergi meniggalkannya" suaranya berubah menjadi sendu tapi sehun tetap tidak percaya kekasih luhan yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tidak nyonya xi-"

"Bibi saja sayang"

"Ahh..ya bibi. Saya yakin kekasihnya berada di dalam karena beberapa waktu lalu saya mendengar suara kekasihnya memanggil luhan berulang kali." Sehun berbicara menggebu-gebu membuat nyonya xi tersenyum sendu kearahnya

"Kau salah dengar nak, luhan hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemen"

"Apa mungkin saudara laki-lakinya?"

"Luhan anak tunggal sehun" kini giliran tuan xi yang menjawab kebingungan sehun.

Sehun terdiam ditempatnya, apa ini sebuah lelucon? Tapi sayangnya sangat tidak lucu. Sehun benar-benar mendengar suara namja dari apartemen luhan, tapi bagaimana bisa kedua orang tuanya terus menyangkal kalau luhan tidak bersama kekasihnya. Bahkan namja itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'luhannie' yang notabene berarti panggilan kasih sayang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terus saja terulang dipikiran sehun, otaknya cukup dangkal jika menyangkut tentang berpikir keras yang tak sesuai dengan fakta.

"Baiklah nak, aku memberikanmu buah ini. makan buahnya ya terima kasih telah menjadi teman anak kami. Lain kali kalau ada waktu luang mari makan malam bersama dengan kami dan luhan. Kami pergi dulu sampaikan salam kami pada luhan"

Kedua orang tua luhan melangkah pergi dari hadapan sehun yang masih berkelut dengan pikirannya. Kepalanya sudah berdenyut sakit memikirkan hal hal yang menurutnya diluar nalar.

"Mungkin luhan berteman dengan hantu atau iblis. Ya, mengingat kejiwaannya yang terganggu tidak heran jika dia berteman dengan makhluk tak kasat mata itu. Hahaha Benar luhan seseorang yang aneh" sehun bergumam seperti orang gila sepertinya salah satu sarafnya telah putus akibat terlalu sering digunakan berpikir keras.

Tangannya membuka pintu yang memang sudah terbuka itu, melangkahkan kakinya perlahan masuk ke dalam istana surganya. Semoga, dia lebih dulu tidur sebelum mendengar nyanyian mengerikan itu.

"Sudah pulang?" Suara chanyeol menghentikan langkah sehun menuju kamarnya.

Entah sehun yang terlaku bodoh atau bagaimana sampai tidak menyadari chanyeol yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu miliknya. Seandainya saja chanyeol tidak memanggilnya mungkin sehun sudah nyelonong masuk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Sehun yang melihat kakaknya duduk dengan arogannya merasa lega setidaknya hari ini dia bisa menceritakan segala kebingungannya. Mencoba bertanya dan mengharapkan jawaban yang pas dari kakaknya yang memiliki kepintaran diatas dirinya, sehun membanting tubuhnya di sofa sebelah chanyeol membenamkam wajahnya pada sofa empuk dari bludru itu. Setelah itu sehun bergumam tidak jelas tapi chanyeol mengerti apa yang dikatakan sehun padanya.

"Kenapa tidak memberi kabar kalau datang kemari?"

"Ingin memberi kejutan"

"Kau bahkan tidak membawa apapun untukku, kejutan apanya?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit guna melihat apa ada sesuatu dimeja namun nihil.

"Aku sebenarnya datang untuk menemui luhan temanmu"ujar chanyeol santai tapi dihadiahi ekspresi terkejut dari sehun.

"Hyung mengenalnya?!bagaimana bisa?" Sehun memandang tak suka pada putra sulung dari marga Oh ada rasa tak rela dari hatinya saat chanyeol mengatakan luhan dengan nada yang begitu akrab.

"Tidak, tapi ayolah siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Kau baru disini jadi tidak begitu paham dengan popularitas luhan. Aku hanya memberikan bingkisan coklat putih almond untuknya sebagai hadiah kau orang baru disini."chanyeol mengacak rambut sehun, dan sehun dengan cepat menangkis tangan yang hampir saja membuat rambutnya seperti manusia rimba.

"Memang dia menyukai coklat putih almond?perilakunya tidak sepadan dengan kesukaannya ck!ck!ck!"

Coklat putih almond memang sangat enak, teksturnya sangat lembut seperti gula kapas belum lagi ada beberapa bagian almond yang tersebar di coklat tersebut membuat cita rasanya semakin bertambah akan perpaduan rasa tersebut. Dan untuk luhan yang sangat kasar dan tidak punya aturan seperti itu menyukai coklat putih almond yang seharusnya disukai oleh kaum lembut dan mempunyai sopan santun. Ck! Bahkan sehun tidak menyangkanya,seharusnya luhan itu menyukai arak putih atau sake dengan kadar tinggi atau dalam bentuk makanan kecoa yang dikukus,kulit ular yang dicrispy,atau telur buaya yang digoreng mata sapi.

"Bertemanlah dengannya sehun,dia anak yang baik"

Chanyeol mengambil remot untuk menyalakan tv lcd yang sudah seperti papan tulis itu dan mengganti channel favoritnya. Melihat acara Us ask Anything yang kebetulan guest starnya bintang aktris Song hye kyo. Sesaat chanyeol tertawa sendiri saat melihat tingkah laku Ho dong dan Su geun, tapi dengan tidak tau dirinya sehun mematikan televisi dengan alis tertekuk.

"Yak!"

"Katakan alasan yang tepat sampai aku harus berteman dengan namja aneh itu?kenapa tiba tiba seperti ini?menyuruhku berteman dengan seseorang padahal biasanya kau tidak pernah mencampuri urusan privateku hyung ah..atau jangan jangan.."

"Jangan-jangan apa?" Chanyeol menatap heran kearah putra bungsu dari marga Oh yang mempunyai sifat terbakik dari dirinya.

"Kau...menyukainya?" Jawab sehun spontan dan membuat chanyeol tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Aku?tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau berteman dengannya untuk beberapa alasan dan kau harus menurutinya sehun. Kulihat dia selalu sendirian sepertinya dia tidak mempunyai teman-"

"Hah?dia tidak mempunyai teman? Bahkan seluruh sekolah adalah temannya hyung. Apanya yang sendirian?" Sehun menyela cepat ucapan chanyeol lalu dihadiahi jitakan keras akibat perlakuan tidak sopannya itu.

"Jangan menyela ucapanku bodoh! Pokoknya kau harus berteman dengannya kalau bisa menjadi kekasih pemuda cantik itu. Akhiri hubunganmu dengan irene,meskipun dia cantik tapi ada yang jauh lebih cantik. Kau pasti menuruti perkataan hyungmu kan sehun?"

Chanyeol memohon untuk pertama kalinya, dalam hidupnya ia tidak pernah memohon sekalipun-mungkin dia lupa kalau saat anak anak dia terlalu sering memohon-dan saat ini dia memohon hanya karena ingin mendekati seseorang. Bisa dikatakan sehun digunakan sebagai umpan untuk membuatnya lebih dekat dengan luhan,doakan saja sehun menuruti permintaan chanyeol karena jika tidak chanyeol sudah kehilangan ide untuk mendekati luhan dan juga tujuan sehun datang ke seoul memang untuk membantu chanyeol,tidak ada alasan lain lagi.

Sehun kembali membenamkan kepalanya di sofa miliknya, kembali berpikir padahal baru beberapa menit lalu otaknya istirahat. Sehun bingung kenapa akhir-akhir ini orang sekitarnya suka sekali membuat otaknya berpikir sampai kepalanya sakit dan itu pasti berhubungan dengan 'Luhan' tidak ada topik selain namja bermata rusa tersebut. Otaknya terus berpikir kenapa chanyeol tiba tiba memohon padanya seperti ini sebenarnya apa tujuannya?dan apa motifnya?entahlah.

Jika ditolak maka sehun juga tidak bisa, satu satunya yang ia percaya sedari dulu adalah chanyeol bahkan melebihi ibu dan ayahnya jadi tidak menuruti permintaannya adalah sesuatu yang sulit bagi sehun. Meskipun sifatnya dingin, kenyataannya chanyeol adalah seseorang yang baik dan lembut selalu menuruti permintaan sehun sedari dulu tapi entah akhir-akhir ini chanyeol sangat pelit saat sehun memintanya membeli barang mahal keluaran terbaru.

"Hahhhhhh...baiklah aku akan berteman dengannya tapi aku tidak bisa menyukainya karena aku hanya menyukai irene,hyung"

Terdapat garis lekungan yang membentuk sebuah senyuman menawan di bibir chanyeol,hatinya berdegup kencang hanya dengan memikirkan nanti ia bisa bertemu dengan luhan tanpa ada halangan lagi. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya menghela nafas lega setidaknya mungkin nanti dia tidak perlu meminum hypnosis dalam dosis tinggi,setidaknya ia akan tidur dalam senyuman hari ini.

Chanyeol mengacak rambut legam sehun, kemudian ia mengucapkan terima kasih akan sehun yang telah membantunya.

"Terserah asalkan kau berteman dengannya,gomawo hun"

"Apa yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Jangan seperti itu kau membuatku geli hyung" sehun melepaskan tangan chanyeol"kau kira aku anak anjing huh menjijjkan"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kekamarnya untuk berganti pakaian santai, dan chanyeol terus tersenyum memikirkan cara mendekati luhan dalam jarak dekat.

.

.

 _Kuibaratkan kau sebagai bunga yang_ _tumbuh dipadang pasir yang sangat ge_ _rsang_

 _Tapi entah kenapa kau bisa bertahan disaat kau membutuhkan air atau nutrisi_

 _Kau masih bisa bertahan  
_

 _Berdiri kokoh  
_

 _Meskipun nyatanya kau begitu rapuh  
_

 _Dan  
_

 _Aku ingin menjadi salah satu yang bisa menyuburkanmu  
_

 _Menguatkanmu  
_

 _Hingga kau kembali memancarkan warna_ _kebahagiaanmu lagi_

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

Maaf saya update ga sesuai jadwal, sebenernya pengennya tanggal 20 pas bunda ulang tahun tapi keadaan tidak mendukungnya. Saya disibukan banyak tugas dan ini saya sempetin buat nerusin cerita.

Kalo ada yang bingung sebenarnya ini lanjutan dari Chap 3 entahlah tadi saat mau publish ada aja halangannya. Tiba tiba ffn error dan maunya dijadiin 2 bagian.

Terima kasih sudah mereview ff yang gajelas ini,hwaiting!

 _buat_ _bunda aku yang 4 hari lalu ulang tahun. Happy birthday! Makin muda aja lo bun gainget umur yang udah semakin menua! Harapannya sama seperti tahun sebelumnya sehat selalu dan bahagia! hanya saja satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan dan berharap ini menjadi terkabulkan. berhentilah_ _dengan semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini._

 _Okey, see you gaes._


	5. Chapter 4

**TERRIBLE BUT FASCINATING**

Main pair : Luhan - Xi Luhan

Oh sehun

Chanbaek-Kaisoo/Slight!

Others.

Rated : M

Genre : Romance,mysteri

 **WARNING!**

.

.

/BoysLove/18++/TYPOBERTEBARAN/ABALABAL/HOMO/

.

.

100% cerita saya, hanya numpang nama doang. Dosa ditanggung pembaca author ga ngikut nanggung dahh..:v

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Stalker

* * *

 _Flashback On_

 _Terdengar suara riuh teriakan melengking berasal dari kumpulan yeoja yang tengah melihat namja bernomor punggung 7 melakukan pemanasan di tepi lapangan hijau bersama teman-temannya. Sesekali namja beparas cantik itu tertawa saat temannya melontarkan beberapa kalimat candaan, mereka menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit sebelum pertandingan sepak bola dimulai. Angin yang cukup kencang terus menggerakan helai surai coklat madunya hingga memperlihatkan wajah cantik bak malaikatnya._

 _"LUHANN!"_

 _"MINHOOO!"_

 _"LUHANN...!"_

 _"MINSEOKK...!"_

 _Namja bermata rusa itu benar-benar mempesona sampai membuat namja yang mempunyai tinggi badan sekitar 180cm melihatnya tanpa berkedip, jantungnya terus berdegup kencang seakan tengah berlari marathon. Namja yang bernama Moonbin dari Jiseung shs itu adalah rival yang akan melawan Apgujong shs nanti, tapi namja bermata rusa itu selalu mengacaukan fokus moonbin selaku kapten sepak bola sejak namja cantik itu bergabung di tim sepak bola sekolah 8 bulan lalu._

 _"Kau serius akan melakukannya disini?" ujar namja berambut curly yang lebih tinggi dari moonbin bernama sanha._

 _Sementara moonbin mengangguk mantap akan keputusannya saat ini sebelum pertandingan dimulai dia berencana ingin melakukan sesuatu, ia tahu ini memalukan dan tidak normal tapi untuk moonbin dia sudah tidak tahan menahan perasaanya lagi. Detik ini juga dia akan mengungkapkan semua perasaannya pada namja bermata rusa itu tidak peduli ditolak atau tidak setidaknya dia mencoba mengungkapkan perasaanya agar tidak menimbulkan sebuah penyesalan suatu saat nanti._

 _Moonbin tersenyum tampan hingga mata bulan sabitnya terbentuk, dia memanggil Junhoe agar mengambil bucket bunga di loker yang sudah ia beli sebelum pergi ke stadion. Sanha memandang moonbin tidak percaya, ia kira moonbin hanya bergurau saat mengatakan menyukai namja yang memiliki posisi penyerang di tim apgujong ternyata moonbin benar benar serius menyukai namja berwajah cantik itu._

 _Kakinya yang dibalut sepatu mahal bermerk Adidas berjalan kearah namja cantik yang tengah bergurau dengan temannya. Terdengar banyak teriakan saat moonbin mendekat kearah namja cantik itu, luhan menoleh saat tangan besar moonbin menyentuh salah satu pundaknya._

 _Xi Luhan namja cantik itu dapat melihat banyak keringat yang menetes dipelipis moonbin, bahkan dia juga melihat tangannya bergetar hebat sepertinya moonbin sangat gugup. Luhan memandang tanda tanya ketika kedua manik rusanya melihat sebuah bucket bunga yang tengah moonbin sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya, luhan tidak bodoh dia sangat tahu betul kalau sebentar lagi moonbin pasti akan menyatakan perasaannya._

 _Mata moonbin bergerak kesana kemari untuk mentralkan rasa gugupnya yang kian bertambah, dia menghela nafas dalam berulang kali karena merasa oksigen kian menipis._

 _"Moonbin-ah apa yang membawamu kemari?" Luhan mengangkat satu alisnya kemudian tersenyum cantik sementara minho,minseok dan jinki menatap menggoda kearah luhan, mereka sudah lama tahu kalau moonbin menyukai luhan sedari awal mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya._

 _Jujur luhan juga merasakan degupan dahsyat di jantungnya, dia terus merasakan desiran hangat yang kian menjalar. Moonbin adalah orang yang baik,rendah hati dan sangat tampan tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tidak menyukainya semua yang bertemu dengan moobin pasti jatuh hati dengannya termasuk luhan._

 _"A-anu..i-itu..luhann-ah.." moonbin terus mengutuk tenggorokannya yang tiba tiba macet seperti ini, hanya mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' saja sangat sulit._

 _"..."_

 _"Aku tahu ini konyol, tidak normal dan mungkin setelah ini kau akan jijik padaku, b-bagaimana ya? A-aku w-aktu..-ash sial!" Moobin kesal dengan lidahnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi disaat seperti ini, semoga dewi fortuna berpihak padanya kali ini._

 _"Pelan-pelan saja" luhan tersenyum hingga pipinya terangkat keatas._

 _"Luhannie,mmhh..Can you be mine?" Moonbin menyodorkan bucket bunga berwarna merah muda kearah luhan._

 _Suara riuh stadion sekejap berubah menjadi sunyi saat mereka mendengar moonbin menyatakan perasaannya, Fans yeoja luhan menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua tanganya tidak percaya akan yang dilihatnya saat ini, mereka juga dari awal sudah menduga kalau namja secantik luhan tidak bisa mempunyai kekasih yeoja karena sebagian yeoja pasti merasa iri akan kecantikan yang dimiliki luhan. Jika kalian bertanya alasan luhan mempunyai banyak fans dikalangan yeoja itu karena kebanyakan fans luhan mengagumi akan paras yang dimilikinya lekuk matanya,bibirnya,hidungnya dan pipi tirusnya, luhan sudah mempunyai semuanya. disaat mereka rela mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk operasi plastik agar memiliki wajah yang cantik maka beda lagi untuk 3 diva yang terkenal disekolah mereka Xi Luhan,Byun Baekhyun dan Do kyungsoo mereka bertiga primadona sekolah Apgujong tapi sayangnya mereka semua adalah seorang namja._

 _Luhan menatap sebucket bunga yang menurutnya sangat tidak manly ini, sebenarnya ia sangat marah karena moonbin menyatakan perasaannya menggunakan sebucket bunga yang kebanyakan untuk para yeoja seharusnya ia membelikan sesuatu yang manly bukan hal feminim yang bisa membuat yeoja berteriak girang._

 _Butuh beberapa menit luhan memikirkan pernyataan cinta moonbin, dirinya tengah melihat rangkaian bunga yang berada di bucket bunga tersebut ada 3 jenis bunga yang berbeda tapi luhan mengetahui semua nama dari bunga tersebut Anemone,Helenium dan rose red. Ibunya adalah Florista di beijing yang membuka sebuah toko bunga jadi tidak heran kalau luhan tahu jenis bunga beserta artinya._

 _"Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau memilih bunga jenis ini?apa kau tahu arti dari bunga cantik yang kau bawa moonbin-ah?" Luhan menerima bucket bunga tersebut,memandang cantiknya perpaduan warna bunga tersebut_

 _Moonbin tersentak ditempatnya ia sempat berpikir bahwa ini ujian yang diberikan luhan agar ia menerimanya. Bodohnya dia tidak bertanya pada florista disana arti dari bunga yang ia bawa, moonbin hanya memilih bunga yang tercantik tanpa mengetahui artinya padahal florista disana sempat bertanya kenapa ia memilih bunga ini tapi ia hanya berkata ini yang paling cantik untuk seseorang yang cantik._

 _"Mi-mianhe lu, aku hanya sekedar memilih untukmu tanpa tahu arti dari bunga tersebut."_

 _Setelah mendengar jawaban moonbin luhan tersenyum lebar, dia mencium aroma wangi yang terus menguar dari bunga tersebut. Namja didepannya ini sepertinya sangat tulus padanya, matanya terus menyiratkan bahwa 'You only one' meskipun luhan bukan seseorang yang mempunyai kelebihan membaca pikiran atau semacamnya namun namja ini sangat kentara sekali ingin menjadikan luhan satu-satunya tanpa ada pilihan kedua atau ketiga._

 _Luhan menyukai kegugupannya,tanganya yang terus bergetar,keringat yang terus menetes di pelipisnya dan juga cara penyampaian perasaanya._

 _"Yes,Iam yours"_

 _moobin mendekat kearah luhan memeluknya erat tanpa berucap apapun. tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dihidupnya kecuali saat mendengar jawaban luhan. dan kini ia berjanji dalam hidupknya akan membuat Luhan menjadi orang paling bahagia di muka bumi ini. nanti, luhan adalah alasan dibalik senyumnya._

 _"saranghae" gumam moonbin pelan._

 _._

 _._

 _Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu kalau kau terus berputar dalam pikiranku?_

 _Bagaimana bisa aku berpaling jika kau masih memenuhi hatiku?_

 _Aku selalu melihat foto yang menunjukan bahwa kita bersama,bahagia dan saling tersenyum_

 _Meskipun kita sudah berpisah_

 _Setidaknya kita masih bersama dalam gambar_

 _-Xi Luhan_

 _Flashback Off._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Alunan musik R&B yang sengaja volumenya ditingkatkan menggema di dalam mobil berwarna putih. Terdapat dua namja yang sedari tadi menikmati musiknya dan sesekali menganggukan kepalanya karena terbawa akan alunan yang menenangkan pikiran salah satunya. Baekhyun yang sudah hampir 4 hari tidak diberi kabar oleh kekasihnya merasa cemas dan juga khawatir, tapi sedetik kemudian ia berpikir kalau masih banyak yang menyukainya untuk apa ia repot-repot memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak memikirkannya. Hidupnya sangatlah sederhana jika seseorang meninggalkannya maka dia tidak peduli toh, namja itu sendiri yang meminta agar baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya bukan baekhyun yang memohon. senyuman tipis tercetak di bibirnya, jemari lentik yang mengalahkan jari para yeoja terus mengetuk pada dahinya memikirkan siapa target selanjutnya yang akan menjadi kekasihnya.

Namja yang lebih muda terus memperhatikan baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya, perhatiannya terus terbagi akan namja cantik disebelahnya yang sedari tadi menggerutu tidak jelas dan meminta pergi ke bar untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya hari ini. Namja berwajah tampan ini menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang, ia lagi tidak mood pergi bar di jam tengah malam seperti ini hanya untuk baekhyun dia rela membagi jam tidurmya jika tidak dituruti bisa bisa baekhyun berteriak dengan suara 5 oktafnya.

"Noona, kita sudah melewatkan hampir 5 bar. Kau mau ke bar yang mana?" Ujar taehyung. Byun taehyung adik dari byun baekhyun memiliki wajah yang tak jauh berbeda dengan baekhyun tapi taehyung adalah versi tampannya.

Baekhyun membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menjitak kepala adik kurang ajarnya yang selalu memanggilnya noona dia itu namja oke?bukan yeoja. Dia hanya bergumam "hmm" kemudian kembali memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Taehyung mengadu kesakitan akan jitakan keras dari kakaknya, dia kembali fokus menyetir membelah jalanan kota seoul untuk mencari tempat hangat yang diinginkan kakaknya.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di Bar milik Kim junmyeon. Baru selangkah melangkahkan kakinya di bar elit daerah gangnam ini, mereka telah disambut oleh beberapa jalang berpakaian minim yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh langsing mereka tapi sayangnya mereka berdua tidak tertarik. Baekhyun tidak tertarik dengan lubang sementara taehyung dalam kondisi tidak mood memasuki lubang. Cara menolak baekhyun sangat unik dia memplototi mereka sembari mencaci maki wajah cantik yang mereka miliki

 _"Menggodaku?Kerikil seperti kalian menggodaku yang bahkan lebih cantik dari kalian? Aku yakin hidung,dagu bahkan mata kalian operasi plastik. Tubuh kalian cih bahkan lebih seksi diriku. Bersiaplah kalian tidak punya job hari ini karena aku yakin namja atau ajhussi disini lebih menginginkanku ketimbang kalian"_

Dengan frustasi taehyung meminta maaf kepada para yeoja tadi akan perkataan baekhyun yang sangat pedas. Baekhyun memang seperti itu dia akan merasa jengkel jika seseorang berlagak cantik kalau kenyataanya dialah yang paling cantik. Baekhyun juga membenci ketika seseorang berlagak sok populer rasanya dia ingin membasminya detik itu juga. Hanya Byun Baekhyun ingat? Hanya dia yang memiliki semuanya.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu meja menunggu taehyung yang memesankan 2 botol vodka, tidak lama kemudian junmyeon yang biasa dipanggil suho muncul dengan wajah angelic andalannya tidak lupa bersama namja berwajah innocent kekasihnya Zhang yixing.

Junmyeon duduk disamping baekhyun memandang aneh kearahnya karena sejak 3 hari lalu baekhyun terus datang ke bar miliknya. Meminum vodka dalam kadar tinggi hingga tak sadarkan diri, biasanya dia datang sendiri tapi sekarang baekhyun datang bersama taehyung.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak luhan, baek?" Ujar namja yang memiliki dimple di pipi putihnya.

"Kenapa bertanya xing? Kau juga tahu kan sejak kekasihnya meninggalkannya dia jadi seperti orang gila" ucap baekhyun sembari meneguk satu gelas vodka yang telah diisi junmyeon.

"Wajar luhan seperti itu baek, jika itu kau aku tidak yakin masih bisa melihatmu disini. Mungkin aparat kepolisian menemukan mayatmu yang mati akibat meminum racun tikus" ujar junmyeon malas.

"Hahhh... aku tiba-tiba merindukan luhan yang dulu. Aku juga merindukan moonbin" baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan mata cantiknya yang kini terlihat berkaca-kaca, hanya dengan membicarakannya itu sudah membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sahabatnya-..Luhan dia sangat merindukannya.

Taehyung menatap sendu kearah baekhyun. Meskipun dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan luhan tapi ia tahu sifat sahabat kakaknya yang sangat ceria itu, tapi beberapa pekan lalu saat taehyung berjumpa dengan luhan di jalan ia melihat luhan bukanlah luhan yang ia kenal. Luhan berjalan tanpa ada semangat seperti seseorang yang sudah kehilangan seluruh hidupnya. Taehyung melihat punggung sempit baekhyun yang sudah bergetar, merasa tak tega ia menghadiahi sebuah pelukan erat untuk baekhyun yang kini sudah menangis di dada bidangnya.

"sudahlah noona, luhan hyung pasti akan baik baik saja" balas taehyung sembari menepuk punggung baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan taehyung dengan air mata dan ingus yang masih meler di wajahnya kemudian baekhyun menarik keras telinga tebal taehyung yang sangat susah sekali untuk diberitahu. Baekhyun merasa kotoran ditelinga taehyung pasti sudah menumpuk tinggi seperti gunung himalaya, sudah berapa kali ia bilang untuk berhenti memanggilnya noona tapi masih saja memanggilnya noona. Yang lebih tampan mengaduh kesakitan, memohon ampunan pada dewa agung byun baekhyun yang telah mengamuk di singgahsananya.

"Berhenti memanggilku noona arraseo?!" Ujarnya dan dibalas anggukan cepat oleh taehyung.

Baekhyun meminta yixing untuk membuatkannya makanan karena sedari tadi ia belum makan apapun. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru bar melihat kumpulan orang yang meliuk-liukan badannya atau bercumbu. Matanya sesekali menangkap namja tampan tapi tiba tiba berpaling merasa jijik, bagaimana tidak? Saat namja itu tersenyum kearahnya ada kotoran bekas coklat yang menempel di giginya, ada juga ajhussi yang dari belakang tampan tapi saat menoleh kearahnya ternyata rambut depannya sudah botak-..sial sekali baekhyun hari ini. Matanya terus memperhatikan sampai mata bulan sabitnya melihat namja bertubuh tinggi yang ia sudah lihat 3 hari terakhir terus berada di bar milik temannya. Pakaiannya sangat formal dan itu tidak cocok dikenakan ke bar ini bukan meeting atau pertemuan dewan tapi namja disana terus memakai pakaian formal. Bahkan meja milik namja itu tidak ada minuman alkohol apapun melainkan hanya jus jeruk dan beberapa makanan ringan.

Baekhyun menuangkan vodka ke gelasnya, meminumnya kemudian bertanya kepada junmyeon tentang namja tinggi yang sayangnya sangat tampan itu.

"Suho-ah apa kau mengenal namja yang berpakaian formal itu? Akhir-akhir ini aku melihatnya datang kemari"

"Nuguya? Ahh..dia kebetulan teman siwon hyung, Oh chanyeol. Padahal aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali jika siwon hyung pergi mengurus perusahaannya di kanada tapi namja itu tetap datang kemari. Mau kau ajak bergabung byuniee?aku akan memanggilnya kemari" Suho menaikan alisnya berniat menggoda baekhyun.

"Aku tidak memintanya. Tidak selera dengan ajhussi" ucapnya tegas kemudian berdiri pergi kearah toilet.

Beberapa menit di toilet, baekhyun berjalan kembali menuju mejanya. ada yang aneh, dia melihat seseorang duduk didepan kursinya salahkan pencahayaan bar ini yang kurang terang sampai ia tidak bisa melihat siapa yang duduk disana-mungkin yixing sudah kembali dan membawakan makanan pesanannya itu pikirannya. Baekhyun duduk dengan acuh tanpa melihat siapa yang duduk didepannya tangannya terus mengutak atik ponsel guna mengecek apa daehyun memanggilnya hari ini tapi hasilnya nihil. Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar, jengah dengan kesialan yang terus menimpanya akhir-akhir ini. Entahlah, belakangan ini kekasihnya terus meninggalkannya tanpa ada kabar sekalipun atau sekedar mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

"Baek, perkenalkan dia tuan oh chanyeol" junmyeon menendang kaki baekhyun di bawah meja karena merasa kesal, baekhyun serasa acuh tidak biasanya namja centil ini bersikap seperti ini.

Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan, matanya menatap nyalang kearah junmyeon yang sangat berani menendang kaki jenjangnya bagaimana kalau kakinya lecet akibat sepatu kulit yang menggores kulit putih dibalik jeans mahal itu? Ia tahu junmyeon sangatlah kaya dan bisa membuat kulit yang lecet menjadi seperti sedia kala tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau menjalani perawatan dari rumah sakit itu sangat merepotkan. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya siap menyemprot junmyeon yang tidak tahu diri, mengatakan kalimat sumpah serapah yang mungkin akan diingat sepasang kekasih itu sampai ajal menjemputnya.

"Aduhh.. sia-..ah ne Byun baekhyun"

Tapi baekhyun merubah niat yang ingin menyumpah serapah junmyeon menjadi perkenalan manis saat matanya tak sengaja melihat namja berpakaian formal tadi duduk tepat didepannya. Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah ajhussi itu saat tak sengaja sorot lampu berubah sedikit lebih terang. Ia menatap kagum akan wajah yang dimiliki chanyeol. Matanya begitu lebar dan jidatnya begitu seksi, sangat manly. Apalagi saat ia tersenyum mungkin beberapa detik lagi jantung baekhyun akan jatuh dari tempatnya atau paling tidak ia akan mati karena serangan jantung dadakan.

Sangat tampan.

Detik berikutnya baekhyun mengulas senyum yang sangat cantik, mengubah sifat bar-bar yang dimilikinya menjadi seperti putri kerajaan yang mempunyai sifat sopan dan santun, aneh sekali kini baekhyun telah berubah. jika sudah begini baekhyun sudah menjadi si Baekhee. Ya dia mempunyai 2 nama asal kau tau, jika baekhyun adalah namja bar-bar yang suka berkelahi maka lain lagi Baekhee adalah namja imut yang selalu menunjukan sifat manis dan centil yang membuat siapapun akan leleh seperti lilin yang terkena api, bahkan suaranya sangat manja layaknya anak berumur 3 tahun yang selalu merengek agar kemauannya dituruti oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Baekhyun-ssi bisakah kita bertukar nomor?" Ujar chanyeol sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ne?untuk apa anda meminta nomor saya ajhussi"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian ia tertawa akan lelucon baekhyun yang pasti menganggapnya sebagai ajhussi. Apa ia setua itu? Bahkan wajahnya sangat tampan begini dan namja mungil ini memanggilnya ajhussi. Baekhyun benar-benar bodoh dalam menebak umur seseorang, bisa dipatikan dia pasti akan sangat malu setelah mendengar klarifikasi dari namja bertelinga peri itu.

"Mian baekhyun-ssi, Ajhussi? Apa aku tampak setua itu dalam pandanganmu? Aku berumur 4 tahun lebih tua darimu apa itu namanya ajhussi? Lucu sekali kau tuan byun."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kini wajahnya memerah padam bahkan jika disandingkan dengan tomat buah mungkin kalian akan bingung mana wajah baekhyun dan mana tomat buah.

"N-ne?"

"Lain kali aku ingin mengajakmu meminum teh jika ada waktu luang, bisakah kita berteman?tidak perlu canggung aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat baekhyun-ssi"

JACKPOT! Baekhyun mendapatkan yang lebih indah dari emas yaitu berlian. Daehyun meninggalkannya dan yang lainnya pun datang jadi ingat peribahasa yaitu mati satu tumbuh seribu, ya kan? Namja didepannya ini meskipun sedikit lebih tua setidaknya dia sangat tampan dan kaya, meskipun pasti tidak sekaya junmyeon. jika baekhyun tidak mengingat kalau yixing adalah sahabatnya mungkin sudah ia rebut junmyeon dari pelukan yixing. Tidak peduli disebut pelakor yang penting ia selalu bermasker emas,makan malam di berbagai negara setiap harinya dan selalu mandi dengan berjuta-juta lembar dollar. Junmyeon sangatlah kaya baekhyun yakin ia bisa membeli planet bumi beserta isinya. Beruntung sekali nasibmu xing.

"Ah ne tuan oh anda bisa meminta nomorku pada suho, ?mianhae telah mengira anda ajhussi"

Chanyeol tersenyum teduh menanggapi baekhyun yang kini terus tersenyum memandang kearahnya, dia sudah merasakan kegugupan yang dialami baekhyun. Dia tersenyum manis merasa bahwa tikus sudah memakan keju yang ia siapkan dalam perangkap. Tidak butuh beberapa hari lagi, baekhyun akan menjadi miliknya-..selamanya.

"Taehyungiiee..tuangkan satu gelas lagi" baekhyun memutus kontak mata dengan chanyeol lalu merengek manja kearah taehyung yang memutar bola matanya malas. Saat akan mengambil botol vodka tak sengaja tangan taehyung menyentuh tangan baekhyun yang terasa sangat dingin, rasa khawatirnya meningkat saat ia melihat bibir tipis kakaknya yang sudah bergetar karena kedinginan kalau dibiarkan baekhyun bisa terkena demam esok hari dan ia harus merawatnya untuk beberapa hari.

Tanpa basa-basi taehyung membuka mantel tebalnya, membalutkannya pada tubuh mungil baekhyun yang hanya memakai kaos tipis berwarna kuning dan hal itu mengundang tatapan menyeramkan dari chanyeol yang terus memperhatikan gerak gerik keduanya.

"Kau bisa bisa terkena demam besok! Lihatlah tanganmu sangat dingin dan bibirmu sudah bergetar hebat. Kemarilah aku akan memelukmu!" Dengan satu tarikan taehyung kini baekhyun sudah berada dipelukan adik kesayangannya. Kepalanya ia sengaja sandarkan pada perpotongan leher taehyung, ia kemudian memandang junmyeon dan chanyeol yang kini tengah berbincang hangat entah apa yang mereka bicarakan baekhyun hanya mendengar samar perusahaan,saham, dan keuntungan itu karena disini sangat berisik jadi baekhyun hanya bisa mendengar perkata saja.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dan taehyung yang sudah dalam posisi sangat intim. Ia melihat sesekali taehyung mencium pucuk kepala baekhyun dan membuat namja cantik itu terkekeh. Chanyeol mengehela nafas kasar, awan hitam sudah berada di atas kepalanya, bibirnya bergemeletuk marah dan saat ini sorot matanya berubah semakin menajam beruntung pencahayaan disini minim jika tidak maka mereka mungkin akan berlari ketakutan melihat chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Tangannya yang berada dibawah meja mengepal erat siap mengahancurkan apa saja yang berada disini tapi detik berikutnya ia tersenyum dan melontarkan pertanyaan kepada baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi apa dia kekasihmu?" Ucap chanyeol polos membuat junmyeon terkikik geli akan pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat konyol tersebut.

Baekhyun mendongak sekilas menatap wajah tampan taehyung, setelahnya dia tersenyum cantik

"Bukankah dia kekasih yang sempurna untukku tuan oh? Dia begitu perhatian dan sangat menyayangiku. beruntung aku memilikinya di dunia ini"

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu kalau kau terus bergantung padaku seperti ini?" Taehyung menyentil pelan dahi mulus baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku selalu bergantung padamu. Kau tau kan kalau aku tidak mempunyai siapapun lagi selain dirimu taehyungie jadi jangan coba-coba meninggalkanku" baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik taehyung.

"Aigooo, jika seperti ini kau sangat manis sekali seperti anak anjing. Kau sudah mabuk ya? Ayo pulang. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi nanti" taehyung mendaratkan satu kecupan pada surai burnette milik baekhyun.

"Aniya, aku belum mabuk. Aku mau pulang kalau kau menggendongku piggy back sampai rumah."

Taehyung melototkan matanya. Rumahnya dengan bar milik junmyeon sangatlah jauh jika berjalan kaki sambil

menggendong baekhyun ia sudah tidak tahu nanti apa yang terjadi dengan kakinya. Mungkin kakinya tinggal selutut karena habis dimakan trotoar.

"Shireo, kau sekarang gemukan pasti sangat berat saat kugendong" taehyung tertawa dan baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu."

"Berhenti mengumbar kemesraan didepanku. Pasangan yang sangaattttt romantiisss,jangan membuatku iri" ujar yixing disela candaan kakak beradik itu dan membuat baekhyun dan taehyung tertawa serempak akan drama receh yang ia buat barusan.

Chanyeol melihat interaksi keduanya dan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman menawan miliknya. Dia kemudian meneguk segelas vodka yang tadi baekhyun tuangkan untuknya. Habis sudah kesabarannya, kini bukan hanya awan hitam saja yang menghampiri dirinya melainkan juga petir hebat yang terus menyambar pikirannya. Wajahnya bahkan tampak sangat mengerikan, arah matanya menatap taehyung tak berkedip. Sebenarnya baekhyun menyadari jika chanyeol sedari tadi melihatnya dengan tatapan yang teramat dingin padahal namja ini tadi begitu hangat tapi entah kenapa wajahnya berubah menjadi seseorang yang siap membunuh siapapun yang ada didepannnya.

Merasa tidak betah, Chanyeol berdiri berpamitan kepada taehyung,baekhyun,yixing dan junmyeon kalau ia memiliki urusan yang mendadak. Dia pergi mengambil langkah besar dengan tangan yang mengetik beberapa digit nomor di ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Nada tersambung terdengar, chanyeol tersenyum kembali membuat yeoja yang berada di luar bar berteriak histeris melihat wajahnya yang seperti pangeran dongeng. Tapi dibalik wajah tampannya terselubung sisi mengerikan yang telah ia susun serapi mungkin sampai orang yang melihatnya berasumsi bahwa namja ini adalah seseorang yang memiliki hati bak malaikat.

"Taehyung. Cari informasinya dia targetmu berikutnya"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan namja berkulit albino itu, apa mungkin hanya perasaannya saja atau memang sehun terus mengikutinya dimanapun ia berada. Contohnya saat ia makan dicafetaria dengan jinyoung, tidak ada angin atau badai tiba tiba sehun duduk dengan membawa nampannya sembari berkata _"bertemanlah denganku,kijang betina"_ dan dihadiahi jotosan dari luhan yang berani sekali menyebut dirinya betina.

tidak hanya ocehan saja, sehun juga mengirim beberapa hadiah untuknya bunga,boneka,cokelat dan lainnya yang harusnya diberikan pada yeoja. terkadang luhan bingung apa yang ada dipikiran namja lainnya dalam memandang luhan. apakah dimata mereka luhan adalah yeoja?tidak kekasihnya,seseorang yang menyukainya dan sehun selalu mengirim hadiah feminim milik yeoja. harusnya mereka mengirim jam tangan rolex,topi izro,atau kacamata bulgari, beruntung luhan memiliki kesabaran yang sudah berada ditingkat para dewa jadi ia hanya menerimanya lalu membuangnya namun untuk hadiah kekasihnya terkecuali ia akan menyimpannya di sebuah almari khusus.

Lain lagi hari ini, mungkin luhan sudah memasukan hari ini di list kesialan terburuk dihidupnya rasanya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya sampai ia terus dipertemukan dengan sehun padahal dia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menghindari bertatap muka dengan sehun tapi ia malah terus dipertemukan hingga dirinya selalu mendengar ocehan omong kosong dari sehun _"ayo berteman denganku,kijang betina" "yak kijang! Bertemanlah denganku atau kau akan mati!" "kenapa menghindariku?ayo berteman dan semuanya akan selesai" "kijang tutul, bertemanlah denganku!"_ sebenarnya sehun mau berteman atau mengajak bertengkar?. Luhan duduk dibangkunya melipat kedua tanganya kemudian membenamkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa pening seharusnya ia tidak menghindar seperti ini tapi setiap bertemu sehun ia malah memikirkan ciuman-..bukan kecupan beberapa hari lalu.

"Apa karena ciuman itu sampai si brengsek itu terus mengikutiku?ah molla!" gumam luhan lirih.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap jendela yang langsung menyuguhkan lapangan basket dari lantai 3, banyak anak yang sedang bermain dan sesekali heboh akan skor yang mereka cetak. Tatapan luhan berubah kosong, pikirannya keluar dari kepalannya seperti melayang ke kejadian masa lalu saat kekasihnya datang ke sekolahnya hanya demi mengantarkan makan siang yang ia lupa bawa saat berangkat kesekolah. Luhan ingat, kekasihnya berdiri disana sembari melambaikan tangannya tak lupa senyuman yang selalu tertoreh di wajahnya dan itu berhasil membuat luhan berdebar melihat nya. Itu terjadi 7 bulan lalu, kini saat ia melihat ke bawah jendela tidak ada lagi seseorang yang berdiri disana dengan senyuman yang teramat tulus, tidak ada lagi seseorang yang membawakannya bekal makan siang dengan peluh keringat di wajahnya akibat berlari dari apartemen menuju apgujong, tidak ada lagi. Luhan sudah berdoa setiap hari kepada tuhan agar kekasihnya berdiri disana hanya untuk sekedar memberi senyuman teduh untuknya, luhan sudah menanti setengah tahun lebih tapi tidak ada yang ia dapatkan hanya penantian yang sia sia. Jika boleh jujur luhan lelah, raganya sudah sangat rapuh dan ia tahu kekasihnya tidak akan pernah kembali untuknya.

Kesadaran luhan kembali saat retinanya menangkap seseorang berdiri di tengah lapangan yang entah sejak kapan sudah sepi, namja itu memandang luhan dari lantai tiga dengan membawa segelas bubble tea rasa coklat favoritnya. Luhan berkedip beberapa kali, ekspresinya masih datar tapi hatinya menghangat mengingat namja ini mengingatkan dirinya tentang kekasihnya. Sehun, namja itu tersenyum tipis kearahnya membuat luhan menegang ditempatnya menyadari jika yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah namja yang berusaha ia hindari Oh sehun. Matanya tak lepas dari sehun yang dengan bodohnya masih berdiri disana saat terik matahari terus membakar seluruh kulit putihnya, ia melihat sehun mengangkat tanganya kemudian menggerakan jarinya membentuk huruf hangeul satu-persatu sampai membentuk sebuah kalimat

"Lu,bertemanlah denganku"

Lalu tersenyum sampai memperlihatkan gigi taringnya. Luhan tidak memberi ekspresi apapun tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng sebagai penolakan. dirinya hanya terfokus akan ketampanan yang dimiliki juniornya di apgujong. Pahatan wajahnya sungguh sempurna rahangnya sangat tegas dan mata elangnya begitu tajam. Hal itu sangat berpengaruh pada jantung luhan yang sedari tadi berdegup kencang dengan tidak tahu dirinya. Mata rusanya memutus kontak mata dengan sehun,mengalihkan pandangannya pada keadaan kelasnya yang sangat berisik karena kang ssaem berhalangan hadir. Ia melihat baekhyun tengah bergurau di sudut kelas dengan beberapa teman kelasnya sepertinya mereka bermain domino.

"Baek!" teriak luhan membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya "kenapa menatapku?! Memang kalian bernama baekhyun?!"dan seketika semua melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Baekhyun menoleh dan langsung meninggalkan acara bermainnya yang sebenarnya sangat berharga itu ia sudah bertaruh 2000 won dan berharap memenangkannya agar dirinya bisa membeli eyelinear keluaran terbaru dari channel namun luhan menghancurkan impian kecilnya, dengan rasa terpaksa baekhyun mendekati luhan kemudian duduk dibangkunya yang berada disamping luhan. Suasana kembali riuh tapi luhan masih diam tidak berbicara apapun.

"Wae lu?"

"Nanti sepulang sekolah ikut aku ke toko bunga dan kue" luhan mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi berada di sakunya, mencari alamat toko kue yang kemarin sempat ia screenshoot dari SNS.

"Baiklah, tapi untuk siapa?kau akan mengadakan pesta?" tanya baekhyun.

"Ne hanya pesta kecil, kau tidak ingat? Moobin lusa berulang tahun, bantu aku memberi tahu teman-teman untuk datang di ulang tahunnya dan ah iya nanti kita harus pergi untuk mencari hadiah yang cocok untuknya."

"Moonbin?hmm tentu saja. Kau menginginkan hadiah apa untuknya?kurasa dia sudah memiliki semuanya sepatu,kemeja,hoodie,arloji dan topi." baekhyun memeluk luhan yang sedari tadi terus tersenyum memikirkan hadiah yang sekiranya cocok untuk moonbin dan baekhyun meneteskan air matanya untuk alasan tertentu.

"Kenapa memelukku baek? Aku tidak sedang kedinginan. Aku ingin memberinya barcelet merk cartier, bagaimana?"

"Tidak boleh aku memelukmu?. Apapun yang kau berikan nanti moobin pasti bahagia. Aku akan memberi tahu teman terdekat kita agar hadir di acara ulang tahun nanti yang kau buat. Kuharap dia terkejut dan menangis seperti tahun lalu." baekhyun mengusap kasar air matanya yang sempat menetes, melepas pelukan tubuhnya dari luhan kemudian tertawa terpaksa tapi yang dilihat luhan tawanya begitu menyedihkan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?kau kenapa bersedih?" luhan menyentuh pundak mungil baekhyun, menatapnya khawatir kepada sahabatnya sedari kecilnya itu.

"Aniya..aku tertawa lihatlah,katakan apa yang ingin kau lakukan nanti saat ulang tahun moonbin. Aku ingin mendengar rencanamu lu"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, dahinya mengerut sepertinya dia tengah berpikir keras tentang rencanannya nanti. Baekhyun melihat luhan dengan tatapan sendu ia selalu berpikir setiap harinya kapan sekiranya luhan berhenti berbicara omong kosong seperti ini, kapan sekiranya luhan bahagia dengan seseorang selain moobin. Bagaimana baekhyun bisa bahagia jika sahabatnya tidak bahagia sama sekali? Pantaskah dia tersenyum saat luhan terus terlarut dalam kesedihan yang tak berujung? Bahkan hanya sekedar menggenggam tangan kekasihnya baekhyun tak sanggup. Ingatan luhan tentang moonbin dan seluruh kenangan mereka berdua sudah membekas terlalu dalam di pikirannya, membawa luhan keluar sama saja membunuh luhan dari dalam secara perlahan.

"Aku akan menyewa aula di hotel myeongri milik sepupumu, aku akan menghiasnya dengan warna kesukaan moonbin yaitu biru laut dan putih kemudian aku membeli banyak bunga anemone,helenium dan rose red menaruhnya disetiap sudut ruangan dan meja. Ah iya aku juga membawakan banyak manisan china, bakpao dan makanan kesukaannya, aku tidak sabar saat nanti ia memelukku dan mengucapkan beribu ucapan terima kasih. Dia juga berencana akan melamarku saat ulang tahunnya kau kira aku tidak mendengarnya saat ia mengatakan rencananya padamu baek?saat itu aku adalah orang-"

"Luhan...hikss..luhann.." baekhyun memotong ucapan luhan, dia sungguh tidak kuat lagi mendengarnya.

"Kau kenapa bee? Kenapa kau menangis, apa aku terlalu banyak bicara sampai membuatmu jengah? Haruskah kuubah rencanaku? Atau mungkin kau marah karena aku tidak sengaja mendengarmu berbicara dengan moonbin waktu itu?" luhan menyentuh dadanya yang sedari tadi berdenyut sakit. Menunduk lemah, dan matanya kini berkaca kaca.

"Lu..hiks..hann.. Mianhae. Semua rencamu sangat bagus..hiks..aku menyukainya..hiks..sungguh. Kau..hiks..bertanya kenapa aku menangis?aku tidak tau..mungkin aku terlalu..hiks..senang melihatmu..hiks..bersemangat seperti ini..hiks.."baekhyun menghapus kasar aliran sungai kecil yang terus mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Aniya, sepertinya kau sangat tersiksa aku pasti banyak menyusahkanmu selama ini."

"Luhann..hikss..kumohon...hiks..ke-kembalilah. Kumohon..luhan..jebal.."

Luhan menatap keluar jendela, membiarkan angin terus berhembus menggerakan surai rambut blondenya. Dia mencoba berpaling dari baekhyun yang masih menangis dipelukannya, luhan hanya memandang angin yang terus menggerakan dedaunan di tangkai pohon dekat jendela sesskali tersenyum saat beberapa burung gereja hinggap di tangkai tersebut. Tapi kenapa baekhyun menangis? Bahkan lebih keras saat luhan menghiraukan permintaanya membuat seluruh teman sekelasnya menatap aneh kearah mereka berdua.

Beberapa tepukan pelan dari luhan terasa di punggung baekhyun, seketika tangisan baekhyun meredaa kemudian namja bermata puppy itu mendongak dan melihat wajah cantik luhan yang tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun. Semuanya berubah, semenjak hari itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini, tapi kenapa sulit sekali." luhan menoleh sekilas melihat baekhyun yang masih mengusap air matanya.

"Dan kau harus bahagia untuk diriku tidak peduli apapun. Jangan hanya karena aku, kau merasa tidak pantas bahagia sedikitpun. Jika begini Kau terus membuatku merasa bersalah disetiap detiknya. Melihatmu selalu menangis saat aku membagikan seluruh kebahagiaanku membuat jantungku terus berdenyut sakit dan aku tidak menyukai hal itu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak pantas merenggut kebahagiaanmu bee." ujar luhan sangat pelan.

"..."

"Aku ibaratkan, sekali pisau itu tertusuk di bagian perutmu maka tidak bisa dicabut lagi. Hanya ada dua pilihan, jika tidak kau cabut maka pisau itu akan berada di tubuhmu selamanya dan kau terus merasakan sakit yang terus menjalar di bagian lukamu atau kalau kau cabut maka kau akan mati karena isi perutmu terkoyak oleh pisau tersebut tapi kau akan terlepas dari semua rasa sakit tersebut. Dan untukku, aku memilih pilihan pertama, mengabaikan pisau tersebut tertancap diperutku lalu berpura-pura bahwa pisau itu tidak pernah berada di dalam tubuku"

Baekhyun diam tidak menanggapi ucapan luhan barusan, yang diotaknya kini hanya pengulangan dari ucapan luhan yang terus terngiang di pikirannya. Dua pilihan tersebut tidaklah bagus, hidup dengan semua rasa sakit atau mati dan terlepas oleh rasa sakit. Apa sesulit ini mencintai seseorang? Apa baekhyun boleh mengatakan bahwa luhan adalah pemilik cinta yang hebat? Perjuangannya,kesetiaannya dan cintanya sangat menajubkan dimata baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Namja bermata bulat seperti burung hantu tengah bersandar di kusen jendela berwarna peach. Malam ini tidak ada bintang yang menemani bulan, hanya awan tipis abu abu yang kini mulai menutupi sinar bulan sepertinya akan ada hujan. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya perlahan, menikmati semilir angin yang terus menyapu wajah imutnya. Tanpa diduga mimpi mulai menyambut kehadiran kyungsoo membawa tubuh mungil tersebut ke alam bawah sadarnya tapi itu hampir terjadi sebelum bunyi line dari ponselnya yang kini membuat kesadarannya penuh.

 _"Kau dimana?aku berada di depan rumahmu baby soo"_ kyungsoo mengaga tidak percaya saat yang kini mengirimnya pesan adalah si menyebalkan kim jong in bahkan namja berkulit tan ini mendapatkan id line nya dari siapa kyungsoo tidak tahu, sungguh lancang sekali.

"Sialan!tidak bosan kau menggangguku di sekolah dan kini kau juga datang kerumahku?! Untuk apa?kau mau apa hitam!" ketik kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

 _"Melamarmu, aku datang untuk melamarmu baby soo xixixi:*:*"_

Belum sempat kyungsoo membalas, ibunya berteriak kencang dari arah luar pintu kamarnya sembari mengetukmya dengan cepat. Dengan berat hati kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya was-was akan ucapan jongin tadi yang akan datang kerumahnya untuk melamarnya.

Cklek..

"Ne eomma, wae?" ujar kyungsoo yang hanya menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya di tengah pintu.

"Kyungiee, kau belum mandi?" wanita paruh baya itu membuka pintu lebar dan memperlihatkan tubuh kyungsoo yang hanya mengenakan boxer hitam dan kaos putih saja.

"Sudah, hanya belum berganti pakaian. Ada apa kenapa eomma terlihat tergesa-gesa"

"Anak nakal, kau tadi pasti tidak mendengarkan eomma berbicara. cepat ganti pakaianmu yang lebih sopan keluarga kim akan segera datang kemari"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya,

"Keluarga kim?" nyonya do mengangguk sebagai jawaban, seketika terlintas pesan jongin barusan yang mengatakan dia akan kesini melamarnya.

 _'Kim Jongin. Kim..Kim..Kim..-Mwoo!'_ batin kyungsoo.

Mata kyungsoo kini membulat lebar sebelas dua belas seperti bola kasti, jantungnya seketika berhenti karena tak percaya mendengar omong kosong yang diucapkan jongin dan ibunya.

Nyonya do yang melihat anaknya memberikan ekspresi terkejut kemudian menepuk pipi gembil kyungsoo berulang kali agar kesadaran buah hatinya kembali. Beberpa menit terdiam akhirnya kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti lalu melenggang masuk kedalam kamar.

.

.

Tidak ada hal yang kyungsoo benci di hidupnya kecuali kedatangan keluarga kim yang kini terus merusak mood baiknya hari ini dan sekarang mereka berkumpul di ruang makan untuk makan malam. Bisa dibilang hari ini akan masuk list paling menyebalkan di kehidupan kyungsoo, dia terus melihat jongin yang berada didepannya kini tersenyum jahil kearahnya sembari mengangkat satu alisnya. Gerakan bibirnya terus mengatakan _'aku melamarmu_ ' dan hal tersebut sukses membuat kyungsoo mencengkeram sumpit kuat kuat siap melemparkanya di wajah mesum kim jongin.

"Jae ha, perkenalkan ini kedua anakku Kim sooyoung dan Kim jongin. Aku mendengar bahwa jongin satu sekolah denganmu kyungsoo? Benarkah?" ujar pria paruh baya kepala keluarga dari marga kim.

"Benarkah kyung?kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita ke appa kalau kau satu sekolah dengan jongin?" kini giliran tuan Do yang melontarkan pertanyaan kepada anaknya membuat kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar bingung bagaimana menjawabnya.

"N-ne paman, aku satu sekolah dengannya tapi kami tidak begitu dekat"

"Wah kesempatan sekali, bagaimana jika kita membuat mereka berdua dekat bukankah itu bagus sayang?" celetuk nyonya do diirngi dengan senyuman dan ditanggapi oleh nyonya kim anggukan cepat.

Jongin menelan makanannya kemudian melihat kyungsoo yang masih terkejut akan ucapan nyonya do, setelahnya ia tersenyum memikirkan berbagai cara agar namja imut yang berada didepannya ini bisa menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Jongin terkenal player disekolahnya tapi entah mengapa saat ia bertemu kyungsoo pertama kali, semua pikirannya dan hatinya langsung dipenuhi oleh namaj bermata bulat ini. bahkan ia rela putus dengan Krystal Jung yeoja paling terkenal di SHS gangnam.

"kyungsoo-ah, kita begitu dekat disekolah tapi kenapa kau mengatakan pada bibi dan paman kalau kita berdua tidak dekat?"

"MWO?!" kyungsoo berhenti mengiris daging lalu melihat nyalang jongin.

"kurasa kyungsoo malu mengatakannya,imut sekali" ujar sooyoung sembari terkekeh pelan

semburat rona merah muncul di pipi gembil kyungsoo, kini ia menatap adiknya yang tertawa mengejek kearahnya. rasanya ia ingin pergi secepatnya dari makan malam keluarga ini pergi menjauh dari kehidupan jongin yang selalu mempermalukannya didepan umum dan kini di hadapan keluarganya sendiri. kyungsoo sampai bingung sebenarnya nyonya kim ngidam apa saat mengandung jongin?ahh kyungsoo tahu sepertinya nyonya kim waktu melahirkan jongin bukan kepalanya yang pertama keluar melainkan kaki dulu. itu sebabnya jongin tidak menggunakan otaknya melainkan kakinya untuk berpikir. senyuman miring tercetak dibibir kyungsoo lalu mengangguk paham akan teori bodoh yang ia buat dan alhasil jongin menatap heran kearah pujaan hatinya.

Tuan do membuyarkan pikiran jongin dan kyungsoo yang sedari tadi asyik bermain dengan pikirannya. pria paruh baya yang bekerja menjadi dosen di universitas ternama di seoul mulai memperkenalkan sau-persatu anaknya kepada marga kim.

"Perkenalkan, ini kedua anakku Do kyungsoo dan Do chanwoo. Berikan salam pada paman dan bibi kim"

Kyungsoo dan chanwoo berdiri membungkukan badan memberi salam kepada tuan dan nyonya kim. Setelahnya kyungsoo hanya terus menatap semangkuk nasi didepannya yang masih belum berkurang sedikitpun, keringat sudah membanjiri pelipisnya dia benar benar gugup akan lamaran sialan jongin nanti. Lihat saja, kyungsoo bahkan sudah merencanakan jika nanti jongin melamarnya maka ia akan lemparkan sup kimchi di wajah sialannya itu.

"Upacara pertunangannya bagaimana?"tanya tuan kim sembari memotong daging.

"Sudah disiapkan. Undangan,hotel estate gangnam,katering dan tuxedonya." jawab tuan do.

 _'Bahkan sudah disiapkan semua?what?andwee..'_

"Apa kau yakin?mereka berdua masih terlalu kecil untuk melangsungkan pertunangan"

"Aniya, mereka sudah terlihat cocok yang terpenting adalah mereka saling mencintai" tuan do memandang bergantian kearah kyungsoo dan jongin.

Kyungsoo yang melihat tatapan ayahnya mulai bergerak resah ditempatnya, ia tidak ingin menikah dengan jongin apalagi mengandung anak si mesum itu. Bahkan membayangkan setiap paginya akan melihat wajah jongin ia sudah tidak habis pikir. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya ingin menyampaikan pendapatnya tentang petunangan ini sedangkan jongin hanya terkekeh tertahan melihat raut muka kyungsoo yang begitu imut.

"Appa a-anu.."

"Ne kyungie?wae?"

"Aku tidak setuju, bagaimana jika salah satunya tidak saling mencintai?apa pertunangannya masih di laksanakan?" keringat kyungsoo mulai mengalir di pelipisnya,dia dehidrasi mendadak saat ini.

"Pertunangannya tetap terlaksana kyungie, kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini?"

"Be-begini appa..,A-anu Kenapa appa tidak menanyakan pendapatku terlebih dahulu?sepertinya ini salah paham aku tidak mencintai siapapun"

"Huh?apa maksutmu nak?" kini giliran nyonya do mengerutkan dahinya bingung akan pernyataan kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ingin bertunangan, mian paman. Aku menolak lamarannya"

Krik...krik..krikk...krikk...

"Hahahaha..." "hahahahaha..."hahahaha" "pfftttttt..."

Semuanya tertawa akan ucapan kyungsoo yang begitu polos, sementara kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya bingung dengan situasi yang tidak sesuai ekspetasinya tadi. Harusnya mereka marah dan berteriak tapi kenapa malah tertawa terbahak-bahak?

"Uhh..uri kyungsoo sangat lucu sekali. Jadi sedari tadi kau mengira akan ditunangkan dengan putra bungsu minjae,jongin?aniya, kami tadi membicarakan sepupu appa yang nanti akan melangsungkan pertunangan. Do hyeri?ingat?, kemarin dia datang kesini mengajakmu membeli pakaian di mall untuk pertungannya. Kau tidak ingat soo?"

 _"Melamarmu, aku datang untuk melamarmu baby soo xixixi:*:*" "Melamarmu, aku datang untuk melamarmu baby soo xixixi:*:*" "Melamarmu, aku datang untuk melamarmu baby soo xixixi:*:*"_

Wajah kyungsoo kini memerah padam sampai ketelinga malu akan pemikiran bodohnya. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau kemarin hyeri datang memintanya menemani shooping, semua karena si sialan jongin yang mengirim pesan bahwa ia akan melamarmya sampai ia melupakan segala fakta yang terjadi kemarin. Jika sudah begini kyungsoo harus berbuat apa?bahkan untuk mendongak menatap mereka saja dia tak sanggup.

"Permisi paman nyonya do, bolekah saya mengajak kyungsoo keluar untuk mencari udara segar?" jongin mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedari tadi diam saja, dia tersenyum kearah keluarga do dan disambut anggukan dari paman do dan nyonya do.

 _'Apa yang sebenarnya yang ia lakukan?'_

Jongin berdiri melangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat duduk kyungsoo, semua masih mentertawakan kesalah pahaman kyungsoo. Jongin mendekat kearah kyungsoo yang masih duduk membisikan sebuah kalimat yang malah membuat wajah kyungsoo merona malu. Warna merahnya bertambah, seperti tomat buah di kulkas milik nyonya do.

"Secepatnya aku akan melamarmu. Jadi tunggu aku, _pengantinku_ "

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Happy birthday buat mamih puppy yang udah umur 27 tahun tapi muka masih chiwiw.

 _okey, see you..._


	6. Chapter 5

**TERRIBLE BUT FASCINATING**

Main pair : Luhan - Xi Luhan

Oh sehun

Chanbaek-Kaisoo/Slight!

Others.

Rated : M

Genre : Romance,mysteri

 **WARNING!**

.

.

/BoysLove/18++/TYPOBERTEBARAN/ABALABAL/HOMO/

.

.

100% cerita saya, hanya numpang nama doang. Dosa ditanggung pembaca author ga ngikut nanggung dahh..:v

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Anemone

* * *

.

.

Melihat luhan bersikap aneh sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi sehun, ia kini tak lagi ketakutan atau terkejut saat melihat luhan berkeliaran dimalam hari, mendengar suara pukulan keras pada dinding apartemennya,duduk di lobby berjam-jam atau berdiri layaknya patung di depan apartemennya sendiri. Dalam pikirannya ia menganggap luhan sebagai arwah penasaran yang terus berkeliaran di Crown park seoul apartemen.

Dengan kepribadian aneh seperti itu membuat luhan tidak mudah berteman baik dengan seseorang kecuali dengan seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai teman. Meskipun sehun berusaha berulang kali agar luhan menerimanya menjadi teman namun luhan tak goyah dengan tawaran manis sehun dan hanya memberikan sebuah tatapan datar yang membuat sehun sesekali merasa putus asa dan memilih mengabaikan namja bermata rusa itu.

Sehun berjalan pelan menyeret kedua kakinya yang sudah terasa lelah akibat aktivitasnya hari ini yang ditambah dengan meeting dadakan yang dilakukan perusahaan chanyeol tadi sore. Matanya sayu menahan semua beban berat yang diserahkan chanyeol padanya untuk mengurusi semua perihal tentang luhan, sehun juga tak mengerti apa hubungan chanyeol dengan luhan tapi yang chanyeol katakan ia peduli pada luhan karena dirinya begitu dekat dengan luhan.

Dan disinilah luhan berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya sembari memandang kue berbentuk persegi yang disiram lelehan coklat mahal dan beberapa cherry menggiurkan diatasnya yang ia beli kemarin dengan baekhyun. Sedang menunggu waktu sampai menunjukan pukul tengah malam tanpa menyadari kehadiran sehun yang berdiri memandangnya dari jarak kejauhan.

3 ikat bunga anemone,helenium dan rose red sudah berada di tangan kirinya, luhan kini menunggu di luar apartemen miliknya berdiri di sisi dinding berwarna biru muda sembari terkekeh pelan membayangkan ekspresi terkejut dari kekasih tercintanya.

Sehun menyatukan kedua alisnya saat mendengar luhan terkekeh pelan dengan sendirinya, membuat bulu kuduk sehun berdiri akan tawa lirih tersebut. Tidak ada hal lucu tapi luhan sudah terkekeh hampir 5 kali tanpa alasan yang jelas, membuat sehun seratus persen yakin kalau luhan sudah memiliki gangguan kejiwaan diatas standar. Terlihat luhan mengambil korek api disakunya lalu menghidupkan korek api yang ditujukan pada lilin yang berjumlah 5 buah diatas kuenya.

Pikiran sehun mulai bekerja, sekiranya siapa yang berulang tahun kalau bukan kekasih dari luhan? Beberapa hari lalu ia sempat berpikir kekasih luhan adalah makhluk gaib tapi mana mungkin bisa berbicara dengannya melalui intercom, jika seseorang yang nyata ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat kekasihnya keluar dari apartemen hanya sekedar untuk sudah tinggal disini hampir 2 minggu tapi ia tidak pernah melihatnya. Para staff disini,halmeoni,dan kedua orang tua luhan mengatakan luhan tidak mempunyai kekasih atau sedang menunggu kekasihnya tapi apa yang luhan tunggu kalau kekasihnya sudah berada di dalam apartemen?

' _Apa ini hanya sebuah ilusi yang luhan buat sendiri?tapi untuk apa?keuntungan apa yang ia dapat melakukan ini?_ 'batin sehun.

" _Saengil Chukkae Hamnida...~"_

 _"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida...~"_

Mata obsidian itu kembali melihat luhan yang mulai mengetik beberapa digit nomor hingga tubuh mungilnya hilang dibalik pintu tersebut.

Sehun mengambil langkah seribu menuju apartemennya saat luhan sudah masuk ke dalam apartemenya, ia sudah penasaran siapa yang berada di dalam apartemen itu. Semua mengatakan luhan sendiri tapi faktanya ada dua orang di dalam sana. Setelah masuk sehun keluar menuju balkon,kemudian memandang balkon luhan yang siap ia loncati kapan saja. Sedetik sehun ragu, ia mendekati sekat pemisah balkon miliknya dengan luhan memikirkan dua kali akan dirinya yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya jika meloncat seperti pencuri kalau meleset sedikit saja maka tubuhnya terjatuh dari ketinggian lantai 12. Tapi hatinya berbisik tidak ada waktu, dan dia kini mempertaruhkan nyawanya dengan melompat sekali lompatan menuju balkon milik luhan.

Ia naik ke sekat pemisah salah satu kakinya terangkat keatas kemudian tubuhnya ia condongkan ke depan memberi ancang-ancang melompat. Dan,

Hap!

Sekali lompatan berhasil! Jantungnya berpacu cepat saat kakinya sudah mendarat di lantai balkon milik luhan bahkan kakinya gemetaran tak kuat berdiri. Rasa syukur ia ucapkan terus menerus dalam hati, Sehun menghela nafas lega kemudian melirik sedikit ketinggian dari lantai 12 tersebut seandainya saja sehun tadi jatuh mungkin ia sudah menjadi ayam geprek. kini sehun sudah seperti ninja di jepang yang melompat dari rumah ke rumah, jangan lupa bilang ke jackie chan untuk menjadikan sehun sebagai partner di setiap filmnya nanti padahal faktanya jarak antara balkon miliknya dan luhan hanya berjarak 20 cm tapi sehun berlebihan seperti melompat pada jarak 1 meter.

 _"Saengil chukkae hamnida..~"_

 _"Saengil chukkae hamnida..~"_

Sehun mendekat kearah pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca milik luhan, menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca tersebut namun sialnya luhan sudah menutup gorden berwarna peach itu. Tangannya menyentuh knop pintu berusaha membukanya namun sialnya terkunci. Sehun menghela nafas kasar, kini ia hanya bisa melihat samar bayangan hitam tinggi yang berdiri tegap di depan bayangan mungil yang ia yakini itu adalah luhan.

Sehun membelalakan matanya, mengusap kasar matanya beberapa kali guna memastikan apakah benar bayangan hitam itu adalah seorang manusia.

 _"Happy birthday chagiya! Chukkae untuk umurmu yang sudah 19 tahun! I always love you, stay with me ok? Dont go, or i killed you! Kkkkkk...~"_

 _"Luhanie, b-bagaimana bisa? Aku juga mencintaimu. Kau pasti sangat bekerja keras untuk menyiapkan ini semua"_

 _Sehun mendengarkan seksama, suaranya masih sama lembut dan ramah seperti suara yang ia selalu dengar dari apartemen luhan. Sehun tidak lagi ragu, ini adalah orang yang sama._

 _"Baiklah, Make your wish. Lalu tiup lilinnya"_

 _"..."_

 _Terlalu lama berdiri kaki sehun mulai terasa pegal, ia memilih berjongkok dan masih menempelkan wajahnya di kaca tebal tersebut._

 _"Ayo sayang, tiup lilinnnya"_

 _"..."_

 _"Kita tiup bersama bagaimana?one,two,three...~"_

Fyuhhhh...

 _"Luhaniee sangat manis~"_

Terlihat luhan mengulurkan tangannya seperti meminta sesuatu,

 _"Berikan aku hadiah, aku lelah menyiapkan semuanya jadi berikan sebuah hadiah untukku" sehun memberi gestur ingin muntah saat mendengar rengekan manja luhan yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya._

 _"Kenapa yang tidak berulang tahun menginginkan hadiah? Baiklah apapun yang kau inginkan, sayang"_

 _"Eum aku ingin kau-..."_

 _Kring...~_

 _Ka-Ching! I got the money~_

 _You see the money~_

Saat sehun akan mendengar kalimat klimaksnya dengan tidak tahu dirinya ponselnya berdering nyaring membuatnya terkejut dan berlari menjauh dari pintu tersebut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membenci panggilan irene yang tidak tahu situasi sedikitpun. Dengan marah sehun mematikan ponselnya agar tidak ada jenis gangguan dari siapapun itu. Saat sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca itu tiba tiba,

PYARRR!

Suara pecahan nyaring terdengar membuat tubuh sehun terlonjak kaget melihat adegan dimana luhan melempar sebuah gelas ke arah samping kekasihnya. Sepertinya sehun telah melewatkan bagian penting kali ini.

 _"Katakan siapa penyebabnya?!"_

Sehun melihat luhan menggerakan tangannya mengambil sesuatu, sepertinya gelas lagi. Tapi arah lemparannya tidak lagi ke samping kekasihnya melainkan ditempat sehun berada. Sehun membulatkan matanya seperti bulan purnama namun belum sempat sehun melarikan diri luhan sudah melemparkannya dengan kekuatan maksimal.

PYARR!

"Fuck!" umpat sehun pelan saat tubuhnya terlonjak kebelakang karena terkejut.

 _"Katakan siapa yang sudah melukaimu?jangan takut. Kau memiliki kekasih penguasa di daerah seoul, katakan siapa! "_

otomatis sehun melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya, tangannya gemetar hebat beruntung kaca ini tidak mudah pecah. Sehun berdiri dengan kaki yang telah bergetar hebat melangkah perlahan ke arah balkon miliknya.

PYARR!

"Shit!"

PYARRRR!

"Keparat!"

Sehun terus mendengar pecahan kaca yang semakin brutal, tidak hanya pecahan kaca ia juga mendengar beberapa barang berat seperti kursi atau apalah yang luhan lemparkan ke dinding apartemennya. Kakinya semakin bergetar hebat saat mendengar suara tawa menggelegar luhan, Saking gemetarnya sehun sampai tidak bisa berjalan dan memilih merangkak. Jantungnya berdegup ingin keluar mendengar umpatan luhan dan pecahan kaca sebagai backsound kemarahannya. Sedetik marah namun sedetik kemudian tertawa.

Sehun tengkurap tidak kuat merangkak lagi, tenaganya habis diserap ketakutannya akan luhan. Bisa-bisanya chanyeol menyuruh sehun mendekati luhan yang sangat tidak waras ini. Jika diteruskan tidak warasnya bisa tertular pada sehun.

'Eomma..'

"Kijang tempramental!"

"Luhan gila! Besok aku akan memanggil dokter kejiwaan untuknya"

PYAR! DUAG! PYARR! DUAGG!

"Yatuhan selamatkan nyawaku sekali ini saja dari orang tidak waras itu kumohonn"

Kalau luhan tahu sehun di apartemennya mungkin kijang tempramental itu tidak akan mengampuni sehun dan akan membunuh nya disini, sehun bahkan belum menulis wasiat jika hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya.

Suara lemparan yang tadinya brutal tiba tiba menjadi hening tanpa suara, sehun menghela nafas lega setidaknya kegilaan luhan hari ini berakhir. Sehun mencoba berdiri tapi belum sampai berdiri gendang telinganya menangkap sebuah suara.

Cklekk...

Sehun gelagapan saat mendengar bunyi knop pintu itu, dengan cepat ia bersembunyi pada sebuah pot bunga yang berukuran besar disampingnya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar mencari udara segar di balkon, Ingin melihat indahnya kerlap-kerlip lampu malam kota Seoul. Pandangannya kosong, pikirannya dipenuhi rasa bersalah pada moobin yang tadi amarahnya sempat meledak-ledak. Kakinya melangkah dengan beberapa bercak darah yang tertinggal dilantai, telapak kakinya berlumur darah dan terlihat ada serpihan kaca yang masih tertancap sempurna disana. Tanpa merasa sakit atau nyeri luhan terus melangkah membiarkan serpihan kaca tersebut semakin menancap dalam di telapak kaki putihnya.

Satu tangannya terangkat keatas mencoba meraih bintang yang terlihat dekat namun kenyataannya begitu jauh. Luhan masih bertahan pada posisinya mengais langit malam dengan harapan dapat memetik sebuah bintang hingga dia dapat membuat satu permohonan. Tapi sayangnya bintang tidak sedekat itu, tidak bisa digapai melalui satu tangan mungil lalu menggenggamnya layaknya sebuah kelereng bahkan astronotpun tidak bisa menggapainya apalagi luhan yang hanya manusia biasa.

"Itu sebabnya aku membenci sebuah jarak, kau terlihat begitu dekat tapi faktanya kau begitu jauh dariku" gumam luhan.

Matanya berkaca-kaca tak kuat menahan segala rasa sakit yang terus dideritanya. Hanya ingin bahagia kenapa harus sesulit ini?

Jika rindu adalah sebuah beban maka luhan pastikan,itu sangat begitu berat. Sayangnya, rindu bukanlah sebuah beban fisik melainkan beban perasaan yang semakin lama semakin sesak. Luhan tidak tau mana yang lebih mengerikan tapi faktanya, hari ini luhan terlalu rindu sampai tidak ada kata selain 'seandainya'. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa ia sering sekali menggunakan kata 'seandainya'.

Ini rumit.

Singkatnya begini,

Jika orang itu mau membagi rindu ini dengannya, luhan pasti tidak akan begini(terlalu rindu). Seandainya dia tak melangkah pergi perasaan ini(rindu) tak akan pernah tumbuh di dalam ulung hatinya dan jika dia pergi tidak selama ini,luhan yakin rindu ini tak akan pernah bertambah. Namun nyatanya? Orang itu memilih acuh meninggalkan luhan dengan segala kerinduannya.

"Bahkan untuk sakit yang terus menjalar ditubuhku tidak seberapa sakit saat aku merindukannya..hikss..hiks..kumohon cabut saja hatiku agar aku tidak merasakan sakit yang terus melekat.. ...biarlah aku hidup tanpa memiliki hati kupikir itu akan jadi lebih baik..hikss..hikss"

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah kulakukan sampai kalian tega menyakitiku?!Tuhan! Sudahkah kau bahagia melihatku seperti ini?hahaha bahkan aku sudah menduga kalau kau saat ini pasti tersenyum melihatku kesakitan di ranjang empukmu. Tidak bisakah kau jadikan aku iblis sekalian agar aku terlihat semakin jahat dimatamu?hahaha aku sudah tidak takut pada api nerakamu jadi bunuh aku sekarang..bunuh aku!" luhan berteriak gila sembari menarik kencang rambut yang semula rapi itu menjadi berantakan.

Luhan tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang manis namun dia juga tidak ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang pahit, luhan hanya ingin yang standar-standar saja. Melihat kekasihnya kembali, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sehun merasa simpati setelah mendengar semua keluhan luhan, entah apa yang telah luhan lakukan sampai semua orang berbuat jahat padanya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat manik rusa itu mengeluarkan liquid dengan derasnya. Namja berparas tampan itu terus memperhatikan kaki luhan yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah, merasa tak kuat sehun berdiri melangkahkan kakinya cepat kearah luhan yang kini masih terisak sembari melihat kerlap kerlip lampu seoul.

Luhan merasa ada seseorang yang menarik keras lengannya kemudian mendekapnya erat, luhan terdiam dalam beberapa sekon merasakan kehangatan tubuh dari orang yang memeluknya. Hangat, luhan bahkan mendengar degupan jantung orang yang memeluknya saat ini.

Luhan membeku ditempatnya, tidak menolak ataupun membalas pelukan orang tersebut. Dia hanya berpikir setidaknya tuhan mengirim seseorang yang memeluknya saat ini, meski itu bukan moonbin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu saat ini tapi tidakkah kau merasa sakit di sekujur kakimu?berjalan diatas pecahan kaca apa kau sebodoh itu luhan?. Apa kau masih ingin berjalan diatasnya?baiklah, mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi alas saat kau berjalan diatas pecahan kaca itu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka meskipun itu hanya sebuah goresan kecil. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu melindungimu dan menjagamu"

"..."

"Apa kau ingin sebuah cinta dan kasih sayang? Akan kuberikan semua untukmu. Bahkan seluruh cinta yang ada di dunia ini aku memberikannya untukmu."

Beberapa deretan kalimat manis yang begitu luhan ingin dengar terucap di bibir tipis sehun. Air matanya mengalir begitu deras saat merasakan sentuhan hangat yang sehun berikan, ia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa semuanya terasa sesak dan mencekat.

"S-sehun..hikss..s-sehunn..hikss.."

"Kau adalah seseorang yang aneh untukku, semua hal yang bersangkutan denganmu aku membencinya. Tapi melihatmu menangis seperti ini aku jauh lebih membencinya. Berjanjilah padaku hari ini terakhir kali kau akan menangis, selanjutnya kau tersenyum untuk semua alasan"

"Hikss...hikss...hikss.."

"Aku tidak peduli kekasihmu yang melihat dari dalam apartemenmu, dia sudah menyakitimu. Kau selalu terluka,berdiam diri, hingga sakit parah karenanya tapi dia malah menghiraukan semua lukamu. Hanya aku, cukup lihat aku mulai saat ini" sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak menyadari ucapan yang terus terlontar dari hatinya.

"Dia selalu menyakitiku, a-aku terluka sehun."

"Namja brengsek macam dia harus kuberi pelajaran, tunggu disini aku akan menghajarnya"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya namun luhan mengeratkan kembali memberi kode agar sehun tidak melangkah pergi.

"Jika kau berani mekukainya, satu goresan saja akan kubalas seratus goresan padamu. Dan juga J-jangan berbi-bicara buruk tentangnya..hikss..a-atau kupotong..hiks..li-lidahmu..hikss.." bela luhan disela tangisannya.

"Yatuhan disaat seperti ini kau masih membelanya lu?kau begitu mencintainya huh?"

"Sangat, aku sangat mencintainya hun..hikss.."

"Baiklah..baiklahh..ck!aku tidak percaya saat ini orang yang ditakuti disekolah menangis tersedu di pelukanku. Cengeng sekali..sudahh..cup..cupp.."

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku tidak menangis! Tadi ada debu masuk dimataku , orang manly tidak menangis asal kau tau!"

"Masih mengelak?jelas jelas tadi kau 'hikss..hiksss..hikss..' kalau bukan menangis lalu apa?meneteskan air mata?bukankah sama saja?dasar bodoh."

"Yak! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengejekku albino?! Kau saja yang buta tidak bisa membedakan mana menangis mana tidak!" luhan melepaskan pelukan sehun kemudian menunjuk sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sudah dipeluk tidak berkata terima kasih! Bagaimana jika aku tadi tidak ada mungkin kau akan meloncat kesana dan jadi kijang geprek" ucap sehun sembari memutar bola matanya malas.

"Wh-at?apa katamu?lidahmu benar-benar pedas tuan oh tapi tunggu, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini hah?kau memata-mataiku?!"

Sehun menegang ditempatnya, pertanyaan luhan saat ini sehun bahkan belum memikirkan jawabannya.

"A-ah a-anuu..kau mau makan?aku mempunyai pizza sosis di kamarku?bagaimana?"

"Kenapa mengalihkan pembicaraan?kau ah, aku tau...-"

Sehun memotong ucapan luhan dengan menggendong luhan ala bridal style, ia tidak mempunyai ide untuk berbohong pada luhan saat ini. Sementara luhan membelalakan matanya terkejut akan sehun yang menggendongnya tiba tiba.

"Yak!yak!sehun turunkan aku!"

"Mulai saat ini, kau tinggal di apartemenku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan mengerti"

"Yak!bagaimana jika kekasihku tau! Turunkan aku bodoh! Dasar!"

Dengan tidak tahu dirinya sehun melompat ke balkonnya sambil membawa luhan yang menurutnya sangat ringan. Rencananya akan berhasil menjadi teman luhan, dan dia akan meminta imbalan mobil sports ke chanyeol.

Sehun hanya perlu berpura-pura baik padanya, memberikan seluruh perhatian kepada orang aneh seperti luhan. Kalau kemauan chanyeol sudah dituruti ia akan membuang luhan karena dia membenci berada di dekat namja yang otaknya sedikit miring, ini semua permintaan chanyeol. Jika nanti luhan marah mengetahui hal ini maka itu semua urusan chanyeol bukan dirinya.

Sehun mengeluarkan smirk jahatnya, melirik sedikit luhan yang memberontak di dalam gendongannya.

"Mianhae"

"Kau mengatakan apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bilang aku akan menjagamu"

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai terik dan berganti menjadi siang, namun namja cantik itu masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjang king size berwarna abu-abu yang hangat dan nyaman baginya bahkan dia tidak terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai menerobos masuk di indra pengelihatannya dia lebih memilih melanjutkan mimpi indahnya dibandingkan melakukan kegiatan di hari liburnya hari ini.

Luhan mulai terusik dari tidurnya saat tubuhnya merasakan guncangan pelan dari orang tidak tahu diri yang masih memaksanya bangun di hari minggu ini. Manik matanya terbuka perlahan membiasakan cahaya yang menerobos masuk, dia mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian menatap namja jakung yang kini duduk di ranjang yang ia tiduri.

"Princess, bagaimana tidurmu?mimpi indah?"

Luhan membalikan badannya membelakangi sehun, ia terlalu malas beradu mulut dengan sehun dan memilih mengabaikannya tapi luhan berpikir ada apa dengan sehun yang kini terlihat sangat baik padanya. Biasanya ia selalu mendengar ocehan omong kosong darinya tapi kali ini benar-benar manis. Melihatnya dipagi-siang- hari dengan rambut yang masih basah membuatnya tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih seksi dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung luhan.

"Hmm..-akh!"

Luhan berniat merenggangkan kakinya tapi alhasil kakinya bergesekan dengan sprei terlalu kuat hingga membuat kakinya merasakan nyeri hebat.

"Lu, jangan bergerak lukamu belum sepenuhnya kering"

Luhan meringis sakit, kedua kakinya tidak bisa digerakan karena sakit yang terus menjalar. Ia sempatkan melihat kakinya yang kini terbungkus perban entah siapa yang mengobatinya namun sedetik kemudian ia berpikir kalau bukan sehun siapa lagi.

Kelopak mata itu terpejam beberapa saat tak kuat merasakan sakit dari lukanya. Tanganya meremas sprei kuat akibat darah yang sepertinya kembali mulai merembes keluar. Sehun terkejut melihatnya, ia merogoh saku mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi dokter pribadinya tapi dengan cepat luhan menahan tangannya menghentikan gerakan sehun. Luhan menggeleng lemah menatapnya penuh permohonan agar tidak ada dokter di sini. Seperti terhipnotis akhirnya sehun mengangguk patuh.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku"

"Mulutmu mengatakan baik baik saja tapi tubuhmu menolak untuk itu. Akan kuganti perbannya"

Selesai mengganti perban luhan, sehun kembali duduk di tepi ranjang miliknya. memandang kagum akan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki luhan, kecantikan luhan benar benar setara dengan Dewi Afrodit bahkan sehun yakin lebih cantik luhan dalam segala aspek. Merasa sehun terus menatapnya luhan memalingkan pandangannya kearah jendela yang kini terbuka memperlihatkan awan biru yang begitu cerah.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, makanlah. Kau butuh tenaga"

Luhan tidak menanggapi perkataan sehun sampai namja yang berada satu kelas dibawahnya menggendongnya bridal style secara tiba tiba. Luhan memukul dada sehun meminta untuk diturunkan tapi sehun acuh tidak menanggapi hal tersebut jadilah luhan pasrah lagipula kakinya sakit saat ini.

Sehun membawa tubuh mungil luhan ke meja makan yang sudah tersedia bubur ayam dan coklat panas yang ia beli tadi pagi di dekat gedung apartemen. Sehun menurunkan tubuh luhan perlahan ke kursi berwarna abu-abu tersebut layaknya gucci yang bisa pecah kapan saja.

Semburat rona merah mampir di pipi luhan, ia berusaha menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang kian bertambah cepat. Luhan berdehem lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya jika begini ia seperti orang lumpuh yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Hanya goresan, tapi sehun sudah memanjakannya layaknya ratu.

Lihatlah,

Sehun kini mengambil mangkuk bubur tersebut, menyedokan bubur yang masih panas lalu meniupnya pelan. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas jengah dengan sikap berlebihan sehun. Merasa sudah hangat sehun mengarahkan sendoknya ke mulut luhan sementara luhan memalingkan wajahnya menolak akan suapan tersebut.

"Hun, kakiku yang sakit. Tapi kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti orang yang terkena stroke. Jangan berlebihan, aku bisa memakannya sendiri"

"Aku akan menyuapimu, aaaa..."

"Kubilang tidak!"

"Ayolah, buka mulutmu..aaaa..."

"Tidak sehun!"

Luhan terus memalingkan mukanya kekiri-kanan menghindari suapan pertama yang diberikan sehun. Ia tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, ia juga membenci sesuatu yang menurutnya berlebihan. Jika begini, luhan merasa sehun hanya kasihan padanya.

"Buka mulutmu luhan! Berhenti keras kepala!"

Pranggg!

Satu info penting yang sehun dapatkan hari ini, luhan tidak suka dibentak.

Mangkuk berisikan bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap terlempar kebawah akibat luhan yang menampik kasar dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat mangkuk tersebut pecah dan buburnya mengenai kaki sehun, hanya sebuah goresan kecil namun sudah mengeluarkan darah segar. Keheningan mulai mengisi keduanya, luhan masih memalingkan mukanya dan sehun menatap marah akan kakinya yang kini terluka. Sehun menghela nafas kasar mencoba sabar pada orang yang memiliki kepala layaknya batu, Detik kemudian ia tersenyum tampan berjongkok memungut pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantainya.

Setelah merasa tidak ada serpihan kaca lagi sehun membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang letaknya di dapur lalu kembali ke tempat luhan berada. Luhan bertahan memalingkan mukanya tanpa melihat sehun yang terluka saat ini, sehun berjongkok di depan luhan memutar kursi yang diduduki luhan agar menghadap kearahnya.

Tangan lembut dan putih itu di genggam erat oleh tangan besar sehun, Mata obsidiannya memandang luhan lekat meskipun yang dipandang tidak merespon sedikitpun.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak lapar, kau mau mandi hm?"

"Ya, aku harus segera mandi."jawabnya ketus

"Buka bajumu, aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke bathtub"

Luhan terkekeh tidak percaya akan ucapan yang barusan sehun lontarkan, setelah menyuapinya kini sehun juga yang harus memandikannya?. Luhan merasa kalau dirinya saat ini tak jauh beda dengan orang yang habis melakukan seks, dimana-mana harus digendong karena hole yang masih terasa perih. Malas berdebat luhan hanya menggukan kepalanya.

"Ambilkan aku bathrobe, selagi aku membuka baju isi air bathtubnya. Jangan mengintip!atau kucongkel matamu! Jangan memandikanku! Aku bisa sendiri!"

Sehun mengangguk semangat akan penuturan luhan yang panjang seperti pembukaan Undang-Undang Dasar. Kini luhan sudah berada di gendongan sehun yang membawa tubuh mungilnya kembali ke ranjang king size tersebut. Selagi menunggu luhan membuka baju sehun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyalakan air hangat mengisi penuh bathtub miliknya.

Sehun kembali dengan senyuman yang tertoreh di muka datarnya. Ia melihat luhan sudah duduk manis di ranjang miliknya dengan memakai bathrobe kebesaran hingga memperlihatkan dada putih mulus miliknya. Sehun meneguk air liurnya kasar, dimatanya luhan seperti menunggu untuk bermalam panas dengannya.

 _'Jauhkan pikiran kotormu sehun!kau tidak boleh terpancing!umpannya sangat buruk!'_ batin sehun.

Tangan besar itu memeluk tubuh mungil luhan erat membawanya pergi ke kamar mandi, selama berjalan keduanya tidak melontarkan perkataan apapun hanya diam layaknya orang bisu. Sehun berdiri diam saat sudah berada di depan bathtub tersebut bingung langkah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Memilih antara langsung menceburkan luhan atau menyuruhnya membuka bathtrobenya terlebih dahulu.

"Eum, buka bathrobe mu lu"

"Apa?!mesum!"

PLAK!

satu tamparan keras mendarat sempurna di pipi putih sehun, ia tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya hingga luhan memukulnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Jika begini siapa yang mesum dirinya atau luhan?

"Yak! Sakit bodoh! Bukan begitu maksutku, aish!"

"Tutup matamu! Aku akan membukanya! Awas kau mengintip"

"Berlebihan! Lagipula kita sesama namja, aku sudah punya pisang untuk apa aku menginginkan pisang!"

"Jaga bicaramu bodoh!"

"yang kubutuhkan lubang, bukan pisang. Jika aku menyetubuhimu sama saja main pedang-pedangan! Tidak ada puas-puasnya kau tau!"

"Keparat! Sini kepalamu biar kau kujambak sampai tempurungmu lepas!"

Luhan mulai menarik rambut sehun, tidak merasa kasihan pada orang yabg sudah merawatnya dari kemarin.

"Yak!AKH! Jangan gerak-gerak nanti kau jatuh!"

"Biar kuberi pelajaran dulu pada kepalamu yang tidak ada otaknya itu!"

"Berhenti..Akh!. Luhann!"

Tangan mungil luhan terus menarik rambut legam sehun, tidak memberi ampunan akan orang yang berbicara tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali dengan yang lebih tua. Keributan mulai menggema di seluruh apartemen sehun padahal belum genap satu hari luhan disini tapi mereka sudah bertengkar dari luhan membuka matanya. Yang lebih tampan mulai hilang keseimbangan karena kewalahan akan jambakan luhan yang terus-menerus hingga tubuh mereka berdua jatuh dengan sehun yang berada dibawah sementara luhan berada diatas.

Sehun mengaduh sakit akan benturan yang mengenai kepalanya dan ditambah menopang tubuh berat luhan. Ia tidak menyangka tubuh yang seringan kapas kalau sudah berada diatas tubuhnya menjadi begitu berat. Sehun membuka mata, melihat luhan yang memeluk tubuhnya takut. Terlihat badannya gemetar, dan kepalanya yang masih dibenamkan di dada bidang milik sehun. Tangan besar sehun terangkat menyentuh surai coklat madu luhan mengusapnya pelan tanda bahwa semua baik baik saja.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Luhan berada pada posisi on top, saat ini bathrobe yang ia gunakan sedikit melorot kebawah hingga mengekspos sempurna pundak putihnya. Mata elang sehun menatap tak berkedip akan pemandangan indah tepat di depannya, matanya menyusuri luhan dari wajah,leher hingga pundak yang kini terekspos bebas.

Tubuh sehun bergerak tanpa diperintah, mungkin pikirannya keluar dari jalurnya. Kepalanya kini terangkat perlahan, matanya terus terfokus pada manik rusa yang sama memandangnya lekat. Tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh punggung luhan mengusapnya lembut kemudian sehun sedikit menekannya kebawah ingin meniadakan jarak dengan luhan. Sehun dapat mencium aroma baby johnsons yang terus menguar dari perpotongan leher luhan, luhan belum mandi tapi aromanya begitu wangi. Bibir tipis itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis sangat tipis malahan lalu tak lama bibir tipis itu menyentuh leher jenjang luhan, hanya menempel namun seiring detik yang terus berjalan sehun mengubah sebuah kecupan tersebut menjadi sebuah lumatan lembut tanpa ada unsur nafsu yang mengirinya.

Luhan terkejut mendapat serangan mendadak yang diberikan sehun, ia dapat merasakan deru nafas hangat sehun dari jarak sedekat ini dan itu membuatnya merasa geli. Darahnya terus berdesir hangat dan kecepatan jantungnya menjadi tak normal saat ia merasakan bibir seksi sehun menyentuh perpotongan lehernya. Merasa sadar akan perilaku kurang ajar sehun, luhan langsung menjauhkan badannya dan menampar sehun berulang kali kali guna menyadarkannya.

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK

"Ahhhh...!Bodoh!apa yang kau lakukan!"

Luhan memekik seperti yeoja yang akan diambil keperawananya, tangannya tak berhenti menampar pipi putih sehun berharap pikiran namja berkulit putih melampaui maksimal ini kembali pada jalurnya.

Panas mulai menjalar di pipi sehun, pukulan luhan tidak tanggung-tanggung ia benar menampar sehun sebagaimana tenaga yang dimiliknya saat ini. Sehun menghentikan aksi luhan dengan mencekal kedua tangannya yang kini memberontak minta dilepaskan.

"Yak! Berhenti memukulku! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?!"

"APA?!-...k-kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan?dasar bodoh! Kau pasti tidak lulus sekolah dasar! Bodoh!"

"Yak! Luhan! Aku salah apa padamu!?"

Sehun bodoh atau idiot?apa ia terkena amnesia mendadak hingga lupa perlakuan kurang ajarnya terhadap luhan.

"Shit! Kukira kau bodoh tapi ternyata kau idiot! Pergi sialan! Keparat pergi kau!" Ujar luhan sembari memberontak.

"Kau marah karena aku tadi menciumu?" Sehun menaikan satu alisnya dengan wajah menyebalkan yang membuat luhan semakin ingin melindas wajah sialan itu di ban mobilnya.

"Menurutmu sialan?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...Bahkan rasanya hambar, kau kira itu sebuah ciuman?dangkal sekali otakmu wahai rusa tua. Aku tidak cukup gila mencium seseorang yang gila."

"Apa katamu? Katakan sekali lagi!"

"Cih kau tuli hah?selalu memintaku mengulangi kalimat yang kuucapkan. Cantik-cantik tuli."

Gumpalan asap hitam mulai berkumpul diatas kepala luhan, apa yang terjadi setelah ini kita berharap sehun akan tidur tenang di alamnya nanti. Guratan urat emosi muncul di pelipis luhan, asap tipis keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya layaknya banteng yang siap nyeruduk bendera merah yang di pegang seorang matador. Sebuah penggabungan antara cantik dan tuli tergabung menjadi satu membentuk suatu rudal emosi yang siap diluncurkan.

Sehun dapat melihat perubahan raut wajah luhan, ia juga dapat merasakan aura hitam voldemort mengitari tubuh mungil luhan. Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh luhan yang kemungkinan besar membunuhnya disini. Sehun tidak ingin mati di toilet itu sangat tidak elit, bagaimana jika irene membaca koran mingguan dengan cover fotonya yang telah dimutilasi oleh psikopat ini dengan judul bercetak tebal PRIA NAAS DIMUTILASI HINGGA MENJADI 1000 BAGIAN.

"Cantik? Apa aku secantik itu? HAHAH KURASA KAU BELUM PERNAH MERASAKAN BAGAIMANA PENISMU DIJADIKAN SOSIS BAKAR DAN DUA TELURMU DIJADIKAN PAPEDA?MAU KUTUNJUKAN BAGAIMANA RASANYA TUAN OH?KEMARI!KEMARI KAU!"

Rasa nyeri seketika menjalar di area selangkangan sehun. Rasanya perkataan luhan tadi dapat sehun rasakan secara langsung. Kejam sekali namja cantik itu menjadikan kebanggan sehun menjadi makanan favorit author.-yummy-.

"Membayangkannya saja aku tidak sanggup,hyung"

"Akan kuhitung sampai 3 kalau kau tidak pergi dari sini kau pasti tahu apa yang kulakukan"

"Satu,"

"Dua,"

Sehun berdiri dan berlari tergesa-gesa akan ancaman yang terlontar dari bibir ranum itu. Sekali luhan berbicara A dengan raut muka serius maka itu sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Sehun pergi diakhiri oleh sebuah debuman keras dari pintu yang ia tutup membuat luhan tersenyum puas kerarah pintu bercat putih tersebut.

.

.

Terlihat sehun mondar-mandir selama hampir 10 menit lamanya karena resah memikirkan mengapa luhan tidak keluar dari kamar mandi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Gambaran mengerikan mulai memasuki otak dangkal sehun seperti luhan yang bunuh diri dan mati di dalam bathtubnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengetuk dan bertanya apakah namja bermata rusa itu baik baik saja namun mengingat ancaman luhan tadi membuatnya terus mengurungkan niatnya menghampiri luhan.

Sehun mendekat kearah pintu bercat putih tersebut ingin mencuri dengar apa ada suara percikan air yang terdengar namun nihil entah kenapa sehun kini membutuhkan telinga caplang chanyeol untuk mendengarkan situasi di dalam kamar mandinya. Mungkin saja kan telinga caplang milik chanyeol lebih peka terhadap suara daripada telinga normal miliknya.

Lelah akan luhan yang tak kunjung keluar, sehun akhirnya mengetuk pelan pintu kamar mandinya dan berakhir suara lemparan keras pada pintu dan manusia yang berteriak dengan kerasnya tanpa peduli akan gendang telinga milik orang lain.

BRAK!

"PERGI KEPARAT!"

sehun mengusap dadanya kasar sepertinya ia sudah kebal akan luhan yang selalu membuatnya terkejut lagipula kenapa luhan menyuruh sehun pergi kalau nyatanya ini adalah apartemen miliknya. Seharusnya luhan yang pergi bukan sang pemilik apartemen tapi sehun tidak berpikir jauh seperti itu pikirannya hanya dipenuhi rasa takut akan namja cantik yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu toiletnya.

"A-anu hyung, aku ada meeting mendadak. Tidak apa apa kan kalau aku pergi sebentar meniggalkanmu sendirian disni?" Sehun berucap pelan kelewat berbisik namun luhan cukup dengar akan perkataan sehun.

BRAK!

Sehun mengumpat tertahan, ia menutup matanya mencoba sabar akan kutukan yang kini menimpanya. Kalau dia balas umpatan maka yang betina akan mengamuk seperti banteng liar. Cukup sabar dan hanya sabar.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan bajumu di atas ranjangku. Hari ini tidak ada kemeja putih oke? Aku akan membelikanmu nanti di pasaraya."

BRAK!

Kepala sehun terasa pening, tanganya terangkat memijat pelipisnya untuk menetralisir. Sehun berdiam sejenak memikirkan apa ia punya kesalahan dimasa lalu sampai-sampai sekarang kehidupannya selalu berputar pada luhan. Apakah ini hanya sebuah kebetulan untuk sehun?entalah.

Jika dipikir lagi benda apa yang digunakan luhan untuk melempar sampai menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras. Sehun tidak pernah menaruh benda berat di kamar mandi seperti sepatu,kursi atau benda yang terbuat dari besi hingga ia ingat kalau dirinya mengoleksi beberapa varian pencuci mulut dalam kemasan botol.

"Baiklah, aku pergi"

BRAK!

"Aish!"

.

.

.

.

Suara tetesan air berasal dari kran yang belum diputar rapat menggema di seluruh ruangan bernuansa putih ini, salju tak turun hari ini tapi suhu di kota seoul sudah mencapai -1° Celcius, dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini tidak membuat namja cantik berperawakan mungil yang masih berendam di bathtub memilih keluar lalu berpakaian hangat. Ia masih saja berendam dengan mata tertutup menikmati sensasi air hangat yang sudah berubah menjadi dingin layaknya es.

Kelopak matanya terbuka, bibirnya membiru tanda dingin sudah menusuk sampai ketulangnya. Tubuh nakednya terangkat keluar dari bathtub ingin menyudahi acara berendamnya yang memakan hampir 1 jam. Kakinya melangkah keluar menghiraukan tubuhnya yang tidak ia tutupi benang sehelaipun, beruntung sehun tidak ada diapartemen jika sehun melihatnya mungkin berakhir di UGD karena kejang-kejang.

Luhan memakai pakaian hangat yang telah disiapkan sehun beberapa waktu lalu, hoodie putih dengan celana trainning bergaris merah dipinggirnya yang terlihat sangat pas ditubuh mungil luhan sepertinya sehun memesan baju untuk luhan melalui designer pribadi yang chanyeol miliki hingga dirinya langsung mendapatkan pakaian pas seukuran tubuh mini luhan. Terlihat luhan mondar mandir mencari sesuatu, dahinya mengerut tanda ia mulai kesal tidak menemukan barang yang dibutuhkannya kini hingga mata rusa itu menemukan telepon rumah yang berada di atas nakas samping tempat tidur sehun. Kakinya berlari cepat tidak sabar ingin menelepon seseorang kemudian tangannya menekan beberapa digit nomor hingga suara tersambung terdengar di gendang telinganya.

 _"Hallo?"_

"Baekhyunnie, ini aku luhan."

 _"Ahh..kenapa tidak memakai ponselmu?bukankah kau tidak punya telepon rumah lu?"_

"Itu tidak penting saat ini, apa petugas hotel sudah menyiapkan pesananku?"

 _"Yap mereka menelponku beberapa jam yang lalu, aku sudah dilokasi melihat apa semuanya sudah selesai. Tidak perlu khawatir, datanglah bersama moobin aku menunggumu"_

"Tidak, ini adalah kejutan untuknya. Bisakah kau disana sampai aku dan yang lainnya datang? Sepertinya aku akan telat karena membeli beberapa ikat bunga dan eum..,hadiah."

 _"Perintah diterima tuan lu"_

"Hubungi jinyoung untuk menemanimu, sendirian disana pasti membosankan baek"

 _"Tanpa kau suruh aku sudah menghubungi anak nakal itu. Bahkan dia juga mengatakan membawa temannya yang bernama min-..minjae eumm..min-..hyuk mungkin ah entahlah"_

"Minhyun. Hwang minhyun"

 _"Nah itu dia."_

"Pffttt...minhyun sangat tampan baek aku pernah bertemu dengannya"

 _"Kenapa jadi membicarakan namja itu sih?"_

"Kenapa?kesal karena aku pernah bertemu dengannya?"

 _"Luhaeennnnn..."_

"Baiklah ganti topik, kalau moonbin datang lebih awal katakan aku tidak bisa datang,hahaha pasti nanti dia akan bersedih"

 _"Jahat sekali, dia datang jauh-jauh malah kau goda."_

"Katakan juga, kalau melamarku nanti harus sesempurna mungkin"

 _"Kudengar dia sudah membeli cincin emas putih untukmu dan disana terdapat ukiran kalimat yang begitu cantik. Haruskah kubocorkan sekarang?"_

"Apa?apa?katakan baek!"

 _"Sebuah kalimat-..eyelinear limed keluaran channel?"_

Luhan mendatarkan wajahnya seperti garis horizontal, selalu saja baekhyun mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk menguras semua uang luhan yang berada di dalam kartu kredit. Luhan pasrah, lagipula anggap saja sebagai hadiah.

"Aish! Akan kubelikan nanti"

 _"Good boy! Sebuah kalimat first love and last love"_

Satu tetes liquid jatuh dari mata rusa luhan, rindu yang kian lalu memuncak sedikit berkurang akibat penawar rindu yang begitu jitu. Rasa hangat menjalar di setiap bagian organ luhan, sedikit melelehkan beberapa organ terutama hati yang sudah membeku layaknya es di samudra pasifik.

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan untukku baek. Aku berhutang banyak padamu"

 _"Karena kita adalah sahabat luhan. Imbalannya hanya pastikan kau berada disisiku selamanya, jangan coba pergi dariku!"_

"Aku tidak pergi kalau eyelinear batal"

 _"Luhaaaennnnn..."_

"Hahaha bercanda, mungkin aku sampai disana satu atau dua jam lagi baek. Aku tutup"

Sebuah senyuman kebahagian mampir di wajah cantik luhan, tersenyum seperti ini membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Luhan mengecek jam tangan mahal yang selalu melingkar di pergelangan tangannya guna mengecek pukul berapa saat ini sampai kedua matanya membulat kaget lalu bergegas pergi mencari beberapa ikat bunga dan hadiah.

.

.

.

.

Myeongri Hotel,Seoul.

.

.

Hampir semua pasang mata tertuju pada kehadiharan sosok cantik yang tengah berjalan pelan dengan tatapan kosong yang tercetak jelas di kedua bola matanya. Bisik-bisik tentang namja bernama luhan mulai terdengar di segala penjuru lobby sementara luhan mengabaikan desas-desus suara yang terus membicarakan tentang dirinya.

' _Kenapa gembel diperbolehkan masuk?'_

 _'Pengemis itu kasihan sekali'_

 _'Menjijikan orang jelata itu cih'_

Pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai kepala hotel myeongri mendengar cacian yang berasal dari customernya mulai melangkah mendekat kearah luhan berusaha menghentikan langkah luhan.

"Tuan muda lu"

Luhan berhenti melangkah dan seketika semua terdiam saat kepala hotel menyebut luhan dengan embel-embel tuan, awalnya ia mengira luhan hanyalah gembel yang salah masuk hotel atau pembuat onar tapi mereka salah menduga dan ternyata gembel yang mereka maksut adalah seorang tuan muda.

"Ne paman kang?"

"Apa kau baik baik saja?kakimu terluka tuan"

Luhan menatap kedua kakinya yang tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Luhan lupa jika ada balutan perban yang mulai menghitam di kedua kakinya akibat ia berjalan lumayan jauh, meski perbannya kotor tapi itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan bercak darah yang membekas di area telapak kakinya. Sebenarnya kakinya sudah berdarah sejak ia keluar dari lift apartemen tapi yang luhan lakukan bertindak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Darah? Aku tadi menginjak selai strawberry"

Tuan kang mengerutkan dahinya bingung akan ucapan luhan lalu memutuskan mengiyakan perkataan luhan "akan kuambilkan alas kaki, kakimu bisa terkuka kalau seperti itu"

"Tidak perlu, aku lebih nyaman seperti ini" ujarnya kemudian melangkah pergi dari hadapan tuan kang.

Kini luhan berdiri menunggu lift tanpa menyadari kalau ada 2 namja tampan yang melihatnya tak berkedip akan penampilan namja cantik yang berada 50 langkah didepannya. Bagaimana luhan tak mengundang perhatian sekitarnya jika saat ini penampilannya seperti gembel dengan tidak memakai sandal atau sepatu bahkan rambutnya seperti tidak disisir dan membawa 3 ikat bunga dan sekotak hadiah yang berada di tangannya.

Sehun yang kebetulan-atau memang sudah takdir- menghadiri meeting di myeongri hotel menatap cengo akan tetangga sekaligus teman barunya yang berkeliaran seperti rumahnya sendiri di hotel bergengsi kota seoul. Sehun menebak kalau luhan membuntutinya tadi, dan mulai terobsesi dengannya.

Kwon jiyong yang biasa dipanggil G-Dragon teman sehun yang berasal dari daejeon memandang miris luhan layaknya sebuah makanan basi yang berada di tempat sampah. Tangannya menepuk tangan sehun ingin memberi tahu "hey lihatlah, gembel disana sepertinya salah tempat"

Sehun beralih menatap Jiyong lalu mengatakan dengan nada tinggi "gembel siapa yang kau maksut hah?!"

"Kenapa marah begitu?slow dude"

Sehun menatap sinis jiyong, ada rasa tidak terima saat jiyong mengatakan luhan gembel. Sehun memanggil petugas hotel yang kebetulan lewat didepannya kemudian bertanya,

"Bisakah kau usir orang yang berdiri di depan lift itu?kurasa dia penguntit"

"Cepat! Malah bengong!" Ujar jiyong dengan nada tinggi

Petugas hotel tersebut mencari siapa yang dimaksud sehun, tapi tatapannya berubah bingung saat petugas itu mengetahui seseorang yang dibicarakan oleh sehun dan jiyong.

"Apa yang anda maksud adalah tuan lu?"

"Tuan?pfftt...usir luhan dari sini" sehun menahan tawa saat petugas hotel memanggil luhan dengan embel-embel tuan. Sepertinya dunia terbalik hari ini.

"Maaf sebelumnya, saya tidak bisa mengusirnya karena tuan lu adalah penyewa aula kelas satu bintang 5 yang berada dilantai 23."

"A-apa?"

Sehun dan jiyong membulatkan matanya terkejut akan penuturan petugas hotel didepannya, bahkan yang disewa chanyeol hanyalah aula kelas satu bintang 2 dan itu harganya sungguh fantastis tapi luhan ternyata menyewa yang lebih mahal dari kakaknya.

Sepeninggal petugas hotel itu keduanya masih memikirkan berapa mata uang yang dikeluarkan luhan untuk menyewa aula itu. Sehun dan jiyong berjalan pelan masih berkelut dengan pikirannya tapi ucapan jiyong membuyarkan lamunan sehun.

"Kau menyebutkan namanya luhan tadi, kau mengenalnya hun?"

Tanpa sengaja luhan menoleh saat ia mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh seseorang yang mungkin mengenalnya. Matanya berbinar saat yang dilihatnya kini adalah sehun dengan pakaian formal berjalan kearahnya dengan temannya yang entah luhan tidak tahu siapa itu.

Pandangan mereka bertabrakan, luhan menatap bahagia berniat ingin mengundang sehun di acara kekasihnya tapi yang berahang tegas menatap datar lalu memutus kontak mata dengan luhan.

"Se..-"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya" ujar sehun disertai lirikan yang membuat entah kenapa hati luhan berdenyut sakit.

Deg!

Ucapan luhan terpotong saat sehun hanya melewatinya dengan perkataan yang kini membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Tangannya terangkat meremas organ bagian jantung yang terasa sakit, hanya diabaikan tapi luhan merasa bahwa dunianya yang sempat sedikit berbunga kembali tandus.

Matanya berubah memerah seperti menahan sesuatu agar tidak tumpah, bibir ranumnya ia gigit sampai tak terasa mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah karena merasa kesal akan sehun yang berlagak sok tidak mengenal dirinya.

"Manis sekali" satu tetes liquid yang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya lolos dari pelupuk mata luhan tapi dengan cepat ia mengusapnya.

.

.

Luhan merasakan nyeri di sekujur kakinya akibat luka yang mungkin sudah terinfeksi, ia berjalan terseok-seok membuat para petugas hotel yang kebetulan lewat menawarkan sebuah bantuan padanya namun ia tolak mentah-mentah. Dia terus berjalan menuju sebuah aula yang didepannya sudah dihias oleh beberapa ikat bunga rose red dan anomone dan terdapat sebuah ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari kerangka bunga bertuliskan 'Happy birthday for Moonbin'.

Ia memasuki aula yang mulanya sedikit ramai tapi kini menjadi hening seketika. Semua pasang mata dari teman dekatnya memandang luhan yang kini mencuri perhatian mereka. Luhan tersenyum lemah, bahagia akan teman dekatnya yang turut hadir dalam pesta meriah kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya tidak percaya akan penampilan luhan malam ini. Jinyoung berniat ingin menghampiri luhan dan memeluknya erat namun baekhyun menahannya karena luhan benci dikasihani.

Apa yang lebih menyedihkan dari ini? Melihat seseorang yang terus berpura-pura bahagia dan memainkan sebuah drama yang ia tulis sendiri naskahnya. Luhan adalah pemeran utama di ceritanya sendiri tapi teman-temannya terus berusaha merebut posisinya sebagai peran utama dengan alasan tak tega melihat kondisinya yang semakin memburuk.

3 ikat bunga yang dipegangnya ia letakan pada meja berbentuk bundar yang sudah tersedia kue dua tingkat yang terbuat dari cokelat putih kanada. Luhan mengagumi akan keindahan ruangan yang telah dipesannya tapi ia kecewa saat melihat seluruh undangannya menatapnya sendu. Dia berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan tersenyum cantik hingga menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Apa kalian menungguku terlalu lama?kurasa aku sangat terlambat"

Semuanya diam, bingung menyusun kalimat sebagai jawaban. Namun suasana kembali cair saat namja berambut curly merangkul pundak luhan dan mengatakan

"Sangat, rasanya sampai aku ingin membunuhmu saat ini juga"

"Pintu keluar sebelah sana, mau kuantar sanha-ssi?"

"Woah, berniat mengusirku luhan-ssi?"

"Berhenti atau kalian akan kulempar secara bergantian" ucap baekhyun dan seketika mereka mengunci mulut masing-masing.

Hanya ada 10 orang yang berada di ruangan super mewah ini. Baekhyun,Jinyoung,Minhyun,Junhoe,Sanha,Junmyeon,Yixing,Minseok,Mark,Seulgi dan Nayeon. Ruangan bernuansa putih dengan dekorasi elegan dan tambahan 3 macam bunga yang hampir ada disetiap sudut tempat ini. Ruangan yang memiliki sebuah kaca transparan di sisinya hingga memperlihatkan keadaan dimana kota seoul dari ketinghian lantai 23 namun suasana tidak secantik ruangannya saat luhan menanyakan.

"Kenapa moonbin lama sekali?"

"Mungkin terjebak macet lu" ucap seulgi.

Keadaan tegang saat tatapan luhan berubah menajam marah akan keterlambatan kekasihnya yang sudah hampir memakan 2 jam lamanya.

"Hey, tenanglah dia pasti datang." Ujar junhoe yang berusaha menenangkan suasana hati luhan.

Jarum jam terus berjalan, waktu semakin larut dan undangan yang hadir mulai dilanda kebosanan. Baekhyun terus menggenggam tangan luhan dan jinyoung terus mengusap surai cokelat madu milik luhan. Sementara yang lain mencoba 22 hidangan dari 12 negara yang telah tersaji.

"Moonbin tidak akan pernah datang,benar kan?"

"..."

"Kenapa hanya diam?apa kalian sudah mengetahuinya?"

"..."

"Seseorang yang tidak akan kembali tidak akan pernah kembali." luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan baekhyun dan menampik kasar tangan jinyoung yang berada diatas kepalanya.

Luhan berdiri tiba-tiba hingga mengundang perhatian seluruh teman dekatnya. Semuanya kini menatap luhan yang berjalan lalu mengambil segelas anggur merah yang sudah ia pegang dengan eratnya.

Kini luhan berdiri didepan kue yang bahkan belum ia sentuh sedikitpun mamandang tajam akan kue yang kini menertawai nasibnya yang kurang beruntung. Ia dapat mendengar kikikan pelan yang berasal dari benda-benda disekitarnya ia juga melihat kini seluruh temannya sama terkikiknya dengan benda-benda tersebut.

 _'Kikikikikikikik'_

 _'Kikikikikikikik'_

 _'Kikikikikik'_

Luhan meletakan gelas wine yang dipegangnya ke meja lalu kedua tangannya terangkat menutupi kedua telinganya agar tidak lagi mendengar kikikan mengerikan itu. Luhan terus menekan telapak tangannya tapi alhasil suara itu semakin bertambah kencang, semakin jelas dan membuat gendang telinganya sakit. Wajahnya kini pucat pasi, matanya menyiratkan bahwa dia sangat takut saat ini. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar tawa ini disuatu tempat tapi ia lupa mendengarnya dimana.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, memandang takut dan tangannya sudah bergetar hebat membuat baekhyun,jinyoung dan seluruh temannya menatap heran luhan yang seperti orang kerasukan jin. Pelipisnya penuh dengan keringat, kedua bola matanya sedari tadi bergerak kekanan kekiri dan tangannya terus menutup area telinga. Baekhyun mendekat kearah luhan mencoba menurunkan tangan mungil itu namun alhasil ditampik luhan dengan kasarnya sampai menimbulkan ruam merah pada telapak tangannya.

Gila adalah definisi yang pas untuk keadaan luhan, benar kata sehun sepertinya luhan memiliki gangguan pada kejiwaannya akibat ketertekanan yang sangat tinggi. Entah obat apa nanti sebagai penyembuh keretakan hatinya mungkin hanya sang kekasih saja.

"BERHENTI MENERTAWAIKU...ARGHH!"

BRAKKKKK!PYARR!

Kue yang ia beli dengan harga fantastis itu telah hancur tak berbentuk saat luhan mendorong meja itu cukup kencang. Segelas anggur berumur puluhan tahun pecah berkeping-keping tapi luhan masih bertahan pada posisinya terus berteriak sembari menggeram.

Semua teman yang turut hadir terkejut akan serangan tiba tiba luhan, untuk seulgi dia sudah menangis dipelukan kekasihnya mark karena takut akan sifat temannya yang sudah berubah drastis. Para penjaga di depan pintu aula mulai memasuki ruangan guna mengecek hal apa yang terjadi sampai menimbulkan suara keributan. Namun tidak ada yang berani mendekat saat luhan memungut sebuah pecahan kaca dari gelas yang kini sudah berada pada genggamannya.

Baekhyun meronta dipelukan jinyoung minta dilepaskan, nayeon berteriak minta tolong takut akan luhan yang nanti terluka,seulgi menangis kencang sementara yang lainnya terus memberi kalimat penenang agar luhan meletakan pecahan kaca tersebut. Suasana saat ini benar-benar gaduh hingga mencuri perhatian bagi seseorang yang lewat didepan aula tersebut, suara tangisan teriakan campur menjadi satu hingga membuat 3 namja yang berniat ingin pulang langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih berjalan kearah suara keributan tersebut.

"Bukankah kalian kusuruh berhenti tertawa hah?!"

"Luhannn, kumohonn letakan kacanya itu bisa melukaimu nanti"

"Kau siapa sampai ikut campur dikehidupanku hah?sialan!"

"Hey! Aku junhoe ingat? Koo junhoe, seseorang yang selalu mencintaimu luhan. Letakan, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu" junhoe melangkah mendekat kearah luhan, menghiraukan teriakan temannya yang menyuruhnya jangan mendekat. Tidak ada rasa takut dalam dirinya, dipandangannya luhan hanya membuat dirinya sendiri semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan melukaimu!" Luhan mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam kaca kearah junhoe saat ini.

Disatu sisi, terdapat 3 namja dari yang kelebihan kalsium sampai yang kekurangan kalsium sedang merayu dua penjaga yang berdiri didepan aula tersebut agar diperbolehkan masuk tapi mereka masih bersikeukeuh menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Sehun meremat tangannya berusaha menetralkan rasa khawatirnya, sementara chanyeol masih mengajak berbicara dua penjaga bertubuh kekar tersebut dan jiyong memandang aneh pada dua saudara yang sudah dikenalnya sedari kecil. Tidak biasanya kakak adik berwajah datar itu mengeluarkan ekspresi lain seperti ini.

Dengan kerja keras chanyeol akhirnya mereka bertiga diperbolehkan masuk, padahal chanyeol sudah menunjukan jabatan apa yang miliki di seoul tapi masih tidak berhasil pada akhirnya chanyeol hanya menyebutkan satu kata,luhan.

Mereka berlari pada aula yang sangat luas tersebut, satu diantaranya heran mengapa ruangan seluas ini tampak sepi sekali. Sehun memimpin didepan ia tahu betul kalau luhan menyewa aula kelas atas ini, dan ia juga yakin seribu persen pasti luhanlah yang membuat keributan tersebut. Mereka bertiga berhenti saat melihat sekumpulan orang yang melingkari namja cantik yang sedari tadi berteriak gila, sehun baru saja ingin melangkah mendekat namun ia dibuat diam saat mendengar kalimat cinta dari namja bertubuh tinggi yang kini menatap cemas kearah luhan.

Kekhawatiran chanyeol lenyap saat ia melihat pujaan hatinya didekap oleh namja yang tidak dikenalnya. Bukan yang kemarin, ini tampak lebih muda dan bergairah. Tangannya menyiratkan penjagaan yang begitu dalam dan gerakan mulutnya mengatakan semua baik baik saja. Chanyeol bingung kapan sekiranya dia tidak diganggu oleh tikus-tikus kecil ini selalu saja mencari perkara pada si singa yang bisa mencabiknya kapan saja.

Gelap, itu yang dilihat oleh baekhyun. Semuanya gelap karena ia masih didekap oleh namja berahang tegas tersebut. Suara kegaduhan terdengar di telinganya membuatnya semakin takut dan menangis pelan di pelukan jinyoung. Beruntung kehangatan sang adik kelas membantu dirinya untuk tenang, jika tidak bisa dipastikan baekhyun akan berteriak ketakutan seperti nayeon.

"Tenang hyung, semua baik baik saja. Junhoe sedang menenangkan rusa kecil kita" itu adalah deretan kalimat penenang yang selalu diucapkan jinyoung setiap menitnya. Selalu tanpa berhenti sampai keadaan sedikit membaik.

Hampir 20 menit menit keadaan tak kunjung membaik, bahkan yixing sudah melepon pihak rumah sakit kejiwaan untuk membantu temannya ini. Dingin yang berasal dari AC yang menyala perlahan membekukan pori-pori setiap pemiliknya, suasana semakin tegang saat satu goresan tidak panjang sudah mengenai lengan minseok karena mencoba mengehentikan aksi luhan. Dan luhan tertawa puas saat aliran berbau anyir tersebut keluar dari kulit putih minseok.

"hahahaha...bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan mendekat? Kaca ini tidak segan segan merobek kulit kalian."

"Xiaolu sadarlah! Semua akan memburuk kalau kau tak kunjung sadar!" Yixing yang sedari awal diam mulai membuka suara.

"Cih! Aku begini karena aku rindu. Adakah obat penawarnya? Ini terlalu sakit sampai rasanya aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku detik ini juga!" Suara fasih luhan yang memakai bahasa negara asalnya menggema di seluruh ruangan ini. Semuanya diam tak ada yang merespon karena hanya yixing yang tahu artinya.

"Kau gila luhan! Hanya karena cinta kau menjadi segila ini. Namja di seoul masih banyak untukmu apa perlu aku mencarikan seseorang yang sama seperti kekasihmu itu!" Wajah yixing memerah matang terlalu kesal akan sifat keras kepala dimiliki luhan.

"Kau mengatakan seperti itu seakan-akan kau berada pada posisiku. Jika melupakan semudah itu mungkin aku sudah berkencan dengan beberapa namja, tapi sayangnya ini terlalu sulit karena cinta ikut terlibat didalamnya!."

Kata kata luhan menusuk hati teman-temannya yang turut mendengarkan. Hitam atau putih tidak ada abu-abu. Melupakan atau bertahan tidak ada kembali.

Sebuah gelas yang telah pecah tak bisa disusun kembali menjadi seperti semula begitu pula hati bila sudah hancur tidak bisa dipastikan akan kembali menjadi sedia kala jikapun bisa maka masih terlihat jelas retakannya.

Tubuh luhan lemas ia bahkan tak kuat untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Luhan hendak kembali menyuarakan suaranya namun ia urungkan saat melihat sosok namja tinggi yang berada di paling belakang kerumunan sedang memandanginya dengan sebuah senyuman teduh.

Ini adalah seseorang yang ia rindukan beberapa bulan ini. Orang itu berdiri terus tersenyum sampai matanya membentuk sebuah bulan sabit, ia bercahaya layaknya bintang yang selalu luhan lihat pada malam hari. Air mata lolos dipelupuk mata luhan, bahkan kini ia terisak pelan sambil menggumamkan nama 'moonbin'. Yang merasa dipanggil merentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap memeluk pujaan hatinya yang terus bersedih sejak ia meninggalkannya. Dengan terseok-seok luhan berjalan pelan kearah kekasihnya, semuanya diam hanya mengikuti arah jalan luhan dan untuk baekhyun ia sudah tidak berada pada pelukan jinyoung karena merasa suasana sudah kembali hening.

Untuk luhan tidak ada yang bahagia dari ini, akhirnya ia kembali. Luhan sudah menunggu terlalu lama namun penantiannya tidak sia-sia karena kekasihnya menepati janjinya untuk selalu berada di sampingnya apapun yang terjadi. Luhan terus berjalan, ia mulai merentangkan tanganya perlahan saat orang itu sudah berjarak dekat dengannya namun saat hampir memeluk tubuh yang ia rindukan ada sebuah tangan besar yang menampik keras tangan mungilnya yang kini mulai memunculkan ruam kemerahan. Luhan terdiam, semuanya tidak nyata.

Sehun yang hampir dipeluk oleh luhan menampik kasar tangan mungil itu hingga pemiliknya berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Mata rusa yang detik lalu berbinar mulai menatap sendu akan bayangan fatamorgana kekasihnya pada tubuh orang lain. Kakinya mundur beberapa langkah dan ia terus mengusap linangan air mata yang sedari tadi berjatuhan.

"Aku salah ya,mianhae" gumam luhan tertunduk.

"Jangan menyentuhku"

Jangan sebut sehun jika sifatnya tidak dingin, dari lahir bahkan saat ia dikandungan ibunya ia memang seperti itu bedanya dulu ia pendiam sampai ibunya mengira janinnya meninggal karena janin sehun tidak bergerak sama sekali selama 9 bulan.

Hal yang terjadi setelahnya adalah hal fatal yang mungkin akan disesali sehun seumur hidupnya karena tanpa diduga luhan mengangkat tangannya yang masih memegang serpihan kaca ke atas memberi ancang-ancang siap merobek kapan saja nadi yang masih berdenyut di pergelangan tangannya. Luhan menangis terisak sambil berkata

"Katakan padanya jika ia datang, aku istirahat sebentar karena terlalu lama menunggu. Pastikan ia tidak terlambat seperti hari ini"

Dengan sekali goresan pergelangan tangan luhan mengeluarkan darah segar teramat banyak akibat terlalu dalam luka tersebut. Semua orang membulatkan matanya tidak percaya pada luhan, dengan tanggap jinyoung menutup mata baekhyun yang berteriak histeris lalu ia pindahkan pada pelukan minhyun yang masih tercengang.

"Antar baek hyung pulang, kalau ia terus menangis belikan 3 mangkok ice cream strawberry topping almond. Ingat ice cream 3 mangkok!" Dengan cepat minhyun mengangguk mantap akan penuturan teman seperjuangannya itu.

Sementara jinyoung dan yang lainnya mendekat kearah luhan, minhyun terus memeluk tubuh baekhyun yang bergetar hebat. Rasanya berdebar-debar saat minhyun merasakan pelukan erat dari kakak kelas garang tapi imut ini, uh rasanya ia ingin bawa pulang lalu ia ajak ke dunia surgawi.

"Uh apa yang kau pikirkan minhyun!" Ujarnya sembari memukul keras kepalanya.

"Akan kuantar!" Satu tarikan chanyeol pada pergelangan tangan baekhyun membuatnya terlepas dari pelukan minhyun namun sang adik kelas menahan pergelangan tangan baekhyun membuat si mungil tampak kebingungan akibat posisi yang menurutnya ewh-..seperti drama korea.

"Lepaskan,tuan" ujar minhyun dingin.

Satu tawa keras keluar dari bibir kissable milik chanyeol "hahaha...hei bocah, aku yang harusnya berbicara seperti itu"

"Omong kosong macam apa yang kau katakan huh?"

"Tuan byun, kau ingin pergi dengannya atau denganku?" Tanya chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat baekhyun gelagapan.

Baekhyun berpikir keras memilih antara Chanyeol atau Minhyun, jika dengan chanyeol ia tak begitu mengenalnya bagaimana kalau ia diculik lalu diperkosa?sudah terlihat dari luar kalau miliknya itu samurai bukan keris. Jika Minhyun ia tidak begitu nyaman dengannya tapi dengannya ia merasa aman tanpa berpikir hal negatif, kalau macam-macam tinggal di hapkido sampai patah tulang mengingat minhyun masih bocah.

"Hyung"

"A-anu begini saja, kau bantu saja jinny membawa luhan. Aku akan pulang dengan ajhussi ini, tenang saja aku akan menelponmu bila orang ini menculiku"

"Tapi-"

"Minhyun-ah aku tidak suka dibantah"

"Hahhh..baiklah, jaga diri hyung" satu tarikan minhyun langsung sukses membuat tubuh mungil baekhyun tenggelam akan tubuh besar milik minhyun. 'Hangat' itu yang dirasakannya.

"Sudah-sudah! Kau kira ini acara teletubies! Peluk peluk segala!" Ucapan chanyeol membuat minhyun melepaskan dekapannya.

Kembali pada luhan,

Sehun panik saat darah sudah bercecer di lantai putih tersebut, ia langsung mendekat kearah luhan yang sudah terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sehun menghiraukan bajunya yang terkena darah anyir luhan yang ia pedulikan hanya luhan sadar dari pingsannya saat ini.

"Luhan! Bangun luhan!" Sehun mengguncang tubuh lemas luhan.

Tidak lagi, dia tidak ingin luhan terluka apalagi penyebabnya adalah dirinya. Ini semua salahnya, sehun.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil luhan ala bridal style membawa tubuh mungil itu ke rumah sakit terdekat karena ambulans tak kunjung datang. Luhan sudah pucat, ia kehilangan banyak darah hari ini. Luhan hanya butuh seseorang yang memperhatikannya, menyayanginya dan membuatnya lupa tentang mantan kekasihnya. Andai saja, ada seseorang yang seperti itu.

Langkah sehun terhenti saat ada tangan besar yang sedang menahan pergelangan tangannya. Ia menoleh dan itu adalah kakaknya yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan namja mungil disebelahnya

"Aku yang membawa luhan"

"Lalu namja cantik disebelahmu?kau terlantarkan begitu saja hyung?. Luhan itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu"

"Sehun! Biar hyung yang membawanya!"

sehun langsung menampik kasar tangan chanyeol lalu melenggang pergi tidak perduli akan omong kosong yang diucapkan chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa bingung dengan ucapan chanyeol detik lalu. Ia kira chanyeol hanya mengenal junmyeon dan dirinya tapi ternyata chanyeol sudah mengenal luhan lebih dulu. Ia tidak cemburu, hanya merasa bingung darimana ajhussi tampan ini mengenal luhan yang notabene penguasa sekolah Apgujong.

Dapat dilihat raut muka chanyeol berubah drastis saat melihat luhan dalam keadaan terluka seperti itu. Ia seperti ingin berlari mengejar luhan tapi tertahan oleh baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit mengeratkan genggamannya pada chanyeol membuat namja bertelinga itu melihat kearah baekhyun yang kini menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Sebenarnya-

-Apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan,tuan park?"

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Maaf apdetnya kelamaan:'(sebenernya author lagi kesemsem sama orang-curhat- ya masa aku nungguin myungsoo yang notabene imposibel jadinya ide gaada sama sekali di otak hampir dua bulan bingung ngetik apa dan akhirnya taraaa -jeng jeng jeng-. Aslinya telat sih bilangnya cuma author mau ngucapin 'selamat hari raya idul Fitri gais'.

See you.


	7. Chapter 6

**TERRIBLE BUT FASCINATING**

Main pair : Luhan - Xi Luhan

Oh sehun

Chanbaek-Kaisoo/Slight!

Others.

Rated : M

Genre : Romance,mysteri

 **WARNING!**

.

.

/BoysLove/18++/TYPOBERTEBARAN/ABALABAL/HOMO/

.

.

100% cerita saya, hanya numpang nama doang. Dosa ditanggung pembaca author ga ngikut nanggung dahh..:v

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Bagian Yang Tersembunyi

* * *

.

.

.

 **Luhan POV**

Jika kita bertemu lagi entah dikehidupan ini atau selanjutnya kuharap kau tetap kau yang seperti ini.

 ** _"Luhan, aku membawa makanan kesukaanmu. Hari ini aku mencampurnya dengan keju. Cobalah!"_**

 ** _"Aku mendapatkan tanda tangan Cr saat berada di Portugal. Ini untukmu, tapi kisseu dulu disini..chuuuu..."_**

 ** _"Luhan buka pintunya! Kita perlu bicara, kumohon jangan keras kepala. Maafkan aku, aku membawakanmu kue bulan langsung dari Chengdu"_**

 _ **"Pacarku sangat cantik, hahaaha tidak ada tampan-tampannya sama sekali** "_

 _Jika kita mencintai lagi, kuharap tidak semenyakitkan seperti hari ini._

 ** _"Kau mungkin bukan yang terbaik tapi percayalah bagiku kau yang terbaik"_**

 ** _"Aku mencintaimu,lu"_**

 _Jika waktu dapat diulang lagi, aku akan menolakmu membiarkanmu merasakan sakit yang hanya sementara tidak seperti saat ini,kau sakit._

 ** _"Luhannie,mmhh..Can you be mine?"_**

 _Dan jika kau pergi lagi, aku akan menahanmu kuat tenagaku._

 ** _"Luhan, maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku terus bersamamu. Kumohon jangan pernah datang padaku karena itu akan membuatku semakin sakit tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan datang padamu setiap malam,melihat kekasihku apakah ia baik-baik saja di setiap harinya_ "**

 _Aroma yang kau tinggalkan di pakaianku waktu itu masih berbekas, aku ingat kau memeluku terlalu erat hari itu lalu kau pergi dengan perpaduan antara senyuman dan tangisan._

 _Kau pergi dengan egomu membawa cintaku yang sudah kuberikan sepenuhnya, aku sudah berencana mencintai orang lain hanya saja aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain sedalam dirimu._

 _Aku tidak bisa merasakan lagi debaran jantungku atau ribuan kupu-kupu diperutku rasanya setelah kau, hatiku tidak menginzinkan orang lain masuk meski dengan cinta yang lebih besar darimu._

 _Mungkin aku begini karena hanya kau yang paling peduli padaku selama ini, paling memperhatikanku dan paling mencintaiku lebih dari kedua orang tuaku._

 _Jadi setelah kau pergi sudah tidak ada lagi tempat aku menceritakan keluh kesalku, tidak ada pelukan hangat yang menyambutku saat membuka pintu apartemen milikku, tidak ada tepukan penenang dikala aku marah atau ciuman kasih sayang yang selalu kau berikan padaku._

 _kau yang membuat semuanya sangat manis namun kau juga yang membuat semua ini menjadi sangat pahit. Ini salahmu, bukan..-ini salahku..-benar semua ini salahku._

 _Seharusnya aku tidak menyerahkan hatiku sepenuhnya kalau pada akhirnya seperti ini._

 _Aku ingat bahwa aku sudah menyusun ceritaku dengan rapi dan apik, aku sudah membuatmu menjadi pemeran kedua setelahku dan kita hidup bahagia dengan suara tawa anak anak kita nanti tapi kenapa ini malah berubah berbanding terbalik?_

 _Naskahnya tak sesuai, pemerannya kurang menghayati dalam hal mendalami peran. Dan sang sutradara terus ikut andil dalam pembuatan cerita lalu apa peran pembantu disini? Seharusnya ia membantuku untuk menahannya bukan malah hanya terus mengucapkan kata penenang yang nyatanya tidak berguna sama sekali di kehidupanku._

 _Aku penulisnya,_

 _Aku penciptanya,_

 _Tapi dengan mudah mereka menghancurkannya lalu mengubah alur plotnya._

Tit-Tit-Tit-Tit-Tit-Tit-Tit

"Selamat pagi"

 _Aku terus mendengar ucapan dari seseorang yang selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi,siang,sore dan malam bahkan sekali-kali ia bercerita betapa ia menyesalnya melakukan ini padaku._

 _Kurasa ia menungguku, menunggu seseorang yang salah untukknya. Menunggu orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menghargai sebuah kehidupan, orang yang ingin mati setiap dirinya membuka kedua kelopak matanya._

 _Tidak berguna, untuk apa aku hidup?._

"Ini sudah dua minggu, kenapa ia tak kunjung sadar!"

 _Aku mendengar suara berat terkesan cadel yang menggema di tempat ini aku sempat terlonjak kaget karena suaranya yang begitu lantang, dari nadanya aku menebak dia sedang meluapkan seluruh emosinya._

"Beberapa luka yang ada ditubuhnya belum sepenuhnya sembuh, dan juga pasien tidak memiliki niatan untuk sadar. Kita tunggu saja."

"Kau itu dokter! Kau pasti bisa membuatnya sadar!"

"Saya juga manusia tuan, semuanya tergantung pada tuan lu"

"Dasar dokter tidak becus!"

"Maaf saya tidak bisa berbuat banyak serahkan saja semuanya kepada Tuhan"

 _Rupanya ia mengkhawatirkanku_

 _Tapi sayangnya_

 _Aku sudah tidak takut dengan kematian,_

 _Malahan aku menginginkannya._

 _Bagiku hidup hanya seperti neraka, tempat dimana aku hanya terluka tanpa memiliki kebahagiaan sedikitpun. lagipula orang tuaku pasti tidak peduli karena yang ia pikirkan hanya pekerjaan,uang dan uang. Jadi kalaupun aku mati mereka tidak akan menyadarinya._

 _Namun,_

 _Yang membuatku bertahan di pahitnya kehidupan ini hanyalah sahabat-sahabat yang masih setia disisiku._

 _Aku rindu Baekhyun,_

 _Rindu Jinyoung anak nakal itu,_

 _Dan juga rindu pada yang lainnya._

 _Tapi disini sangat nyaman, aku tidak merasa menanggung beban dan yang kulakukan hanya menonton momen lamaku dengannya._

 _Ruangan nuansa putih yang bisa membuat hatiku merasa tenang tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun, tapi semakin aku bersikeras untuk tetap disini maka aku semakin jelas mendengar ocehan omong kosong dari manusia yang terus memaksaku untuk sadar._

 _Aku benci mengatakan hal ini, tapi memang benar kalau aku sudah tidak ada gairah hidup dan alasan untuk apa aku hidup._

 _Aku sudah tidak memiliki nafsu makan, aku selalu kurang tidur sampai kantung mataku menghitam jelas, aku terus menyiksa diriku sendiri membiarkan tubuh ini semakin kurus yang pada mulanya memang kurus._

"Lu sadarlah kumohon!"

 _Aku hampir melupakannya, ini suara Oh Sehun teman baruku. Namja tidak tahu diri yang selalu membuatku sakit hati karena ucapannya._

 _Tidak sehun, disini terlalu nyaman._

"Maafkan aku, bangunlah!"

 _Kau mengabaikan ku waktu itu. Untuk apa kau memohon padaku hari ini?_

 _Entah kenapa aku hanya bisa mendengarkan suaranya, suara berat dengan aksen cadel yang selalu mengejeku rusa tua. Dia terus memintaku bangun, menawarkanku berbagai macam hal yang kuinginkan agar aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku tapi aku tidak ingin hartamu dan uangmu, aku hanya ingin jatuh cinta lagi bukan jatuh melainkan cinta._

 _Aku ingin siapapun bisa membuatku melupakan dirinya,_

 _Membuat tangisanku berhenti kemudian menggantinya dengan lengkungan senyum yang terus tercetak di wajahku_.

"Aku tau kau dapat mendengarku, dengarkan ini!Aku mencintaimu,Lu!kumohon bangunlah!"

 _DEG!_

 _Aku tertawa kecil disini, apa dia mengigau? Coba katakan sekali lagi, aku tidak cukup jelas mendengarnya._

 _Aku kembali menenggelamkan kepalaku di lutut yang kulipat, memikirkan matang-matang apa aku tetap disini atau pergi meninggalkan tempat ini._

 _Aku terus berkutat pada pikiranku hingga tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku pelan, sontak hal itu membuatku kaget kemudian aku mendongak untuk menatap siapa yang tengah menepukku disaat hanya ada aku seoarang disini._

 _Kulihat ada namja tampan yang kukenal sedang berdiri tegap menatapku teduh,_

 _Dia tersenyum tampan sampai matanya membentuk sebuah garis lengkungan yang cantik, ia mengulurkan tangannya memberi sebuah harapan besar padaku sementara aku hanya menatapnya datar tidak berniat untuk membalas uluran itu. Dia menatapku lekat, lalu berucap **"aku tidak ingin kehilangan bintangku"**_

 _Beberapa kata yang mampu menyumbat tenggorokanku, membuat suaraku diserap habis oleh pancaran matanya yang terlihat begitu antusias._

 ** _"Ini terlihat menggelikan bagimu, tapi kalau hanya denganmu aku bisa jatuh cinta maka aku bisa apa?"_** _Ia memberi jeda sejenak kemudian melanjutkan_ ** _"Akan kubuat kau bahagia, jika cinta yang kau inginkan maka aku akan memberikan seluruh cinta yang ada dimuka bumi ini."_**

 _Aku melihat tangannya yang masih terulur kearahku, aku mulai ragu dengan tawaran manisnya. Aku sempat takut kalau dia adalah pembohong yang cerdik, bagaimana jika dia adalah bangkai yang dibungkus oleh kertas kado?._

 _Tapi matanya menyiratkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang kuinginkan, aku tau aku jahat pada Moonbin namun apa aku harus seperti ini selamanya? Selalu menangis di sudut kamar dan berbuat hal tragis pada diriku sendiri._

 _Perlahan aku membuka jemariku yang tadi kukepal erat, mengarahkan tanganku pada tangannya yang masih kubiarkan melayang diantara para angin. Aku menyentuh tangannya yang hangat lalu dengan cepat ia menggenggamnya erat. Hangat, dan ia tersenyum tampan._

 ** _"Sehun, benarkah?"_**

 _Wajah angelic yang kulihat beberapa detik lalu berubah menjadi datar, aku merasakan takut yang berlebihan saat melihat smirk yang dia keluarkan._

 _Nuansa putih menenangkan tadi berubah menjadi kumpulan awan hitam yang tengah menghimpit kita berdua. Aku merasakan aura gelap tengah mengelilingiku, beberapa burung hitam berputar diatas langit-langit seakan menandakan terjadi hal buruk setelahnya._

 _Aku berusaha menarik kembali tanganku namun dia menggenggamnya sangat erat sampai aku merasakan panas pada telapak tanganku. Kulihat ia mendekat padaku, aku begitu ketakutan sampai tubuhku bergetar hebat. Pelipisku semakin dipenuhi keringat saat ia berbisik pelan pada telingaku **"Bodoh"**_

 _Kemudian aku seperti dilahap cahaya putih yang kini membawa kesadaranku._

"Syukurlah! Hyung, panggilkan dokter! Luhan siuman!"

 _Kalau nyatanya kebenaran lebih menyakitkan dari kebohongan,_

 _Aku ingin kau,_

 _Terus berbohong untukku._

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perkembangan luhan?" Tanya namja berpostur tinggi yang duduk di sofa empuknya sembari menonton acara kesayangannya Tokyo Ghoul.

Dirinya terus memutar gelas yang berada di tanganya, melirik sedikit kearah yeoja yang memasang wajah masam, sepertinya ia membawa kabar buruk pada namja itu.

"Dia sudah sadarkan diri" balas yeoja berpakaian minim yang telah mendaratkan pantatnya pada sofa samping namja itu.

Sudut bibir namja itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang semakin meningkatkan level ketampanannya,

"Kenapa tidak sekalian mati saja bocah itu?aku sudah menantikannya sangat lama"

"..."

"Setelah kekasihnya, kuharap dia akan menyusulnya juga. Bang! Hahahahaha" jarinya membentuk sebuah pistol lalu mengarahkannya pada foto luhan berukuran 10R yang berada di samping kanan televisi LCDnya.

Yeoja itu berdiri mendekati namja yang masih tertawa jahat di tempatnya. Ia duduk di paha kekar namja itu lalu memeluknya posesif tanpa peduli namja itu yang mulai tampak kesal karena tubuhnya yang menghalangi acara favoritnya.

Tanganya masih bermain di wajah putih namja itu, sebuah pahatan yang luar biasa. Namun sayang, dibalik wajah tampan itu tersimpan sebuah dendam ingin membunuh pada pemuda cantik yang selalu sok berkuasa disekolahnya.

Ia akan mengingat hari itu, hari dimana Luhan menghajarnya habis-habisan hanya karena ia tak sengaja melemparkan bola basket hingga mengenai tubuh mungilnya itu.

Tangannya mengepal erat tanda kemarahannya sudah memuncak kembali.

"Akan kubuat dia lebih cepat di datangi oleh dewa kematian,Kris"

.

.

.

Luhan selalu berpikir, apa benar semua hal yang ada di dunia ini bersifat sementara saja? Contohnya Cinta,harta, tahta ataupun semua makhluk hidup yang ada dimuka bumi ini. Ah, dia melupakan poin penting bahwa ini semua milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa jadi semua pasti akan kembali padanya-..apapun. Namun bisakah ini tidak dilakukan secara mendadak? , maksutnya dilakukan saat dimana kita benar-benar siap kehilangannya.

Apa sakit disini begitu menyenangkan bagi-Nya? Luhan tau Tuhan melakukan hal itu untuk mengasah kesabaran dan kekuatan para umatnya namun jika menguji diluar batas kemampuan umatnya bukankah itu tidak adil?

Contohnya saja, Luhan. Tuhan selalu merenggut kebahagian dari Luhan, entah itu kecil maupun besar. Selalu membuat Luhan berdoa untuk kematian agar segera datang menjemputnya, membuatnya begitu menderita dengan keegoisan orang tuanya yang terlalu terlena dengan uang dan uang sampai membiarkan anak tunggalnya hidup sendiri di negara besar seperti Korea Selatan.

Luhan selalu takut membuka mata di setiap paginya karena hal pertama yang dilihatnya hanya sebuah apartemen kosong dan dingin yang sudah menemaninya beberapa tahun ini, tidak ada kehangatan keluarga yang selalu menyapa dirinya begitu bangun tidur.

Dan saat Tuhan mengirim seseorang untuk mengisi kekosongan itu Luhan begitu bersyukur, tapi apa? Ini semua berakhir kembali dengan Luhan yang menderita akan kepahitan setelah orang itu pergi.

Hidupnya tidak sebercanda itu,

Tidak selucu lawakan dari tokoh komedian yang selalu ia lihat di televisi.

Dan hatinya tidak sekuat besi yang selalu kuat menerima hantaman dan benturan dari permasalahan duniawi.

Dia hanya namja mungil yang terus bersikap bahwa semua baik-baik saja, berusaha kuat meski dia tidak pernah kuat sekalipun,mencoba menutupi segala luka dengan tubuh kurusnya yang semakin mengering, dan tidak pernah menangis meski dia ingin sekali menumpahkan semua airmatanya.

Tidak heran kalau dia tidak menantikan hari esok karena kalau pada akhirnya hanya ada sebuah luka yang sudah siap menunggunya.

Luhan berdiri di dekat jendela apartemen Sehun, menatap gerimis malam melalui kaca pemisah antara dirinya dan balkon milik Sehun. Jemari mungilnya menyentuh kaca tersebut berharap dapat menyentuh percikan air yang sedang turun dengan sedangnya.

Ada beberapa hal yang ia sukai dari hujan,maknanya dan kenangannya.

"Kita bisa keluar kalau kau ingin bermain hujan" Ujar Sehun yang sudah menebak kalau Luhan ingin menyentuh percikan air tersebut.

"Tidak, kurasa itu sangat dingin" Luhan menggeleng sebagai penolakan.

Mantel yang terlipat rapi di tangannya mulai ia balutkan pada tubuh mungil Luhan yang tengah mengigil, mencoba menghangatkan tubuh yang sangat kurus tersebut.

Setelahnya, Sehun turut menatap pemandangan kota Seoul yang tertutup oleh hujan membiarkan keheningan mengisi ruang keduanya. Tidak ada yang bicara selain hembusan nafas yang terus menerpa.

Jika Sehun tidak memikirkan hal apapun selain kesehatan Luhan maka berbeda dengan Luhan yang memikirkan apa semua ini tulus untuknya. Perhatian yang Sehun berikan apa hanya bersifat sementara atau palsu? Luhan ingin bertanya tapi ia terlalu takut, takut bahwa ini hanya pemikiran buruk tentang Sehun yang memang tidak pernah baik padanya.

Dengan matang Luhan bertanya "kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?" Dan Sehun mengerutkan dahinya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau bersikap baik padaku, dan menurutku itu aneh. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin menerima kebaikan dari orang yang mengacuhkan ku kapan hari" sambung Luhan.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan sendu, ia benar menyesali waktu itu. Dirinya begitu merasa bersalah pada rusa berdarah tiongkok tersebut. Tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum tipis,

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak berniat mengacuhkanmu"

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya, "lalu sekarang?apa aku tampak begitu menyedihkan sampai kau mengasihaniku seperti ini?"

"Ti-tidak, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku berteman denganmu tidak ada alasan lain, hanya ingin-itu saja." Sehun mengutuk lidahnya dalam hati yang bisa bisanya susah diajak kompromi disaat seperti ini.

Masih tersenyum, Luhan berbalik memandang Sehun lekat dengan mata berkaca-kaca "aku tidak membutuhkan teman, hun. Aku tidak mau orang diselilingku tersakiti hanya karena aku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu memahaminya" satu tetes liquid jatuh dari mata rusa tersebut membuat Sehun dengan sigap mengapus tetesan airmata yang kian menderas.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku sangat buruk" ujarnya disela isakannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memandang dirimu sangat buruk?" Sehun mempertajam tatapannya pada Luhan, sebenarnya dia juga emosi karena Luhan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan yang ia lihat waktu lalu?

Sehun semakin penasaran dengan peran yang Luhan mainkan dan ia menjadi begitu bersemangat seperti detektif yang akan memecahkan misteri.

"Karena aku adalah kesalahan..-a-aku tidak pantas" Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan mungilnya berusaha menyembunyikan tampang menyedihkannya di didepan Sehun.

Ini pertama kalinya, keduanya membiarkan ketenangan mengisi mereka. Tidak ada teriakan, makian atau umpatan yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing yang terdengar hanya suara isakan pelan dan pelukan hangat yang menghangatkan keduanya.

Keduanya tidak menyadari kalau cinta sedang mengalir deras lewat pembuluh darah mereka untuk menuju pada sebuah gumpalan daging yang memiliki berbagai macam perasaan.

Beberapa tepukan pada punggung sempit Luhan mampu meredakan isakan kerasnya, kini pria cantik itu sesenggukan di pelukan Sehun yang bajunya sudah basah akan airmatanya.

Sehun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, wajah Luhan ia tangkup dengan tangan besarnya untuk melihat wajah yang sialnya semakin cantik saat menangis meski mata dan hidungnya memerah matang layaknya badut ulang tahun.

"Kau semakin cantik"

Luhan merasakan panas pada kedua pipinya yang jelas kini merona hebat, tapi ia beruntung Sehun tidak menyadari rona itu karena Sehun mengira itu akibat menangis tadi.

"Tidak, kuingatkan lagi kalau aku sa-hiks-ngat tampan" Ujarnya yang masih mengusap matanya lucu membuat Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Luhan.

"Dengarkan..aku mengatakannya hanya sekali saja jadi..-dengarkan dengan seksama. Kau adalah bagian terbaik dari kehidupan ini, semua menyayangimu jadi berhenti mengatakan kau adalah kesalahan." Sehun kembali menarik Luhan dalam rengkuhannya kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi "jika kau tidak ada maka siapa yang akan melindungi sekolah kita dan menghajar musuh-musuh itu dengan bringas?tidak ada lagi gangster yang ditakuti di sekolah dan pasti terasa membosankan, dan poin pentingnya aku tidak bisa bertemu kau yang saat ini membuatku terus berdebar-debar"

Luhan merasakan heart attack secara mendadak karena ucapan yang dilontarkan Sehun. Sedetik lalu dia merasakan letupan dahsyat di jantungnya namun Luhan merasa sedih menyadari kesalahan lagi yang ia perbuat "aku sudah mempunyai kekasih asal kau tahu"

"Maka aku akan mengambilmu darinya" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak kau tidak bisa merebutku darinya"

"Sekedar informasi kalau aku adalah orang egois yang pernah ada, aku tidak suka berbagi dengan siapapun"

Luhan mengigit bibirnya gugup, ia ragu untuk kesekian kalinya dan kesetiaanya semakin tergoyang pada Moonbin.

"Apa aku membuatmu ragu?" Tanya Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan.

Luhan masih membisu, lidahnya mati rasa tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya mengedipkan mata kearah Sehun yang kini mengerutkan dahinya sempurna.

"Apa aku boleh meminta padamu?" Merasa suasana kembali canggung Sehun mengganti topik pembicaraannya dengan Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Bisa ceritakan segala tentangmu?"

"Tentangku?" jari Luhan menunjuk ke dirinya dan dibalas anggukan dari Sehun.

"Ya, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam"

Jika yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar adanya mungkin nanti tidak akan membuat Luhan kecewa pada akhirnya, nyatanya ini hanya untuk sebuah informasi sebagai target dimana dia bisa mendapatkan mobil sport keluaran terbaru dari USA.

Menipu seseorang yang begitu berharap banyak padanya adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar dihidupnya. Sehun hanya belum menyadari kalau ada tunas cinta yang berada dihatinya dan siap tumbuh dalam beberapa waktu, mungkin nanti ia akan beralih menjaga dan melindungi Luhan dengan benar bukan lagi memanfaatkannya untuk kesempatan besar seperti ini.

Memanfaatkan kebaikan orang lain adalah perbuatan rendah yang pernah ada di dunia ini terlebih lagi saat orang itu mengalami hal buruk disepanjang hidupnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan" jawab Luhan berbalik mengahadap kaca yang menyuguhkan gerimis malam.

"Cerita yang ingin kau ceritakan, aku tau kalau ada hal yang harus diceritakan agar kau tak menanggung semua beban itu di pundak mungilmu."

Sehun melingkarkan tanganya pada pinggang rampingnya, ini mungkin sudah gila tapi tubuh Luhan seperti magnet yang membuatnya terus menempel padanya. Luhan sempat tersentak namun kembali tenang di detik berikutnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bahagia sedari kecil, kedua orang tuaku selalu mengurusi perusahaannya masing-masing tidak peduli aku kesepian atau tidak."

Sehun meletakan dagunya pada perpotongan leher Luhan, ia mencium aroma baby johnson yang terus menguar membuat libido Sehun meningkat secara tiba-tiba.

"Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Beijing, disana kami memiliki mansion yang begitu besar dan ibuku dulunya selalu menemaniku disegala situasi, membiarkanku tumbuh dan membimbingku sebagai anak tunggal namun semua berubah saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Ayahku memperluas perusahaan dan menjadikan ibuku pemiliknya, sejak saat itu ibuku tidak pernah kembali kerumah..-bukan hanya ibuku tapi ayahku juga karena mereka memilih menginap di hotel daripada di mansion kami,mungkin karena kelelahan. Dan bodohnya aku selalu menunggunya di ruang tamu dengan senyum cerah yang berakhir tertidur disana dan dipindahkan oleh pengasuhku" kini memori lama yang ia ingin lupakan harus kembali diingat, Luhan memejamkan matanya karena merasa matanya kembali memanas.

"Lalu kenapa kau berada di Seoul? Apa beijing sangat tidak nyaman untukmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, aku sangat menyukai tanah kelahiranku. Itu karena saat aku lulus sekolah menengah pertama aku diharuskan bersekolah di jurusan bisnis agar bisa mengolah perusahaan. Tentu saja aku menolak aku hanya ingin bersekolah layaknya orang biasa, aku tidak ingin memiliki sesuatu yang khusus untukku karena kehidupanku aku yang mengendalikannya bukan orang lain" Luhan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum yang sudah merekah dibibirnya.

Masih tersenyum, Luhan kembali melanjutkan "aku diasingkan ke Seoul sebagai hukuman selama 4 tahun, awalnya aku tidak terbiasa disini namun aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang mengajarkanku banyak hal dan Jinyoung yang sangat menyukaiku dulu. Semuanya berubah menjadi menyenangkan tapi aku selalu membenci saat kembali ke apartemen karena yang kulihat hanya ruangan kosong dan dingin"

"Tunggu, kenapa kau merasa kesepian? Bukankah kau memiliki kekasih?"

Sehun merasakan tubuh Luhan menegang, dan dengan sigap ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya berharap mendengar sesuatu yang baik nantinya. Sebenarnya dirinya sudah tahu perihal yang selalu disembunyikan oleh Luhan, dia hanya berpura-pura bodoh dan tidak mengetahui apapun.

Secuil drama yang diciptakan oleh Sehun memang patut diacungi jempol, dia begitu tenang dan berakting apik. Tidak ada kegugupan dan kesan terburu-buru, untuk mendapatkan hasil yang baik memang harus bekerja dengan keras.

"Jujur, aku sudah melihat isi kamarmu yang sangat berantakan itu" lanjutnya.

Nafas Luhan teratur, dia tidak lagi menegang seperti detik lalu yang membuat Sehun berpikir Luhan tidak marah akan ucapan lancangnya.

Selama Luhan tidur dalam komanya, Sehun memaksa semua teman Luhan untuk menjelaskan kejadian detailnya namun semua menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban. Dia bahkan sudah memukul Jinyoung dan Junmyeon yang bersikeras tidak memberitahukan apapun tentang Luhan.

Sehun sudah putus asa, tapi pria mungil berwajah cantik itu datang dan duduk di samping kursi kosong yang didudukinya. Mereka sama-sama memandang keindahan bintang dari taman yang disediakan di apartemen Crown Park Seoul.

Keadaan disana Sehun begitu kacau, pikirannya terus berada diluar kepalanya memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini hingga pria yang ia kenal sebagai Byun Baekhyun itu tertawa pahit disampingnya. Jelas saja Sehun menoleh memandang teman Luhan itu hingga sebuah perbincangan awal tentang kejadian sebenarnya dimulai dari waktu itu,

 _"Apa kau pernah membaca buku tentang cinta sejati?"_ Ujar Baekhyun yang kini menatap bintang menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh.

 _"Pernah, beberapa kali"_ Jawab Sehun yang diiringi oleh helaan nafas frustasi.

 _"Awalnya aku hanya mengira itu bualan para penulis yang melebih-lebihkan tentang cinta, aku juga berpikir mana ada orang yang begitu mencintai pasangannya sampai rela meski maut menjemputnya"_ Jelas Baekhyun yang masih membuat Sehun tak mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakannya.

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Ternyata seseorang yang selalu berada didekatku mengalami hal yang serupa, aku jadi merasa bahwa aku sedang membaca buku dalam novel. Perbedaannya kini aku melihat secara langsung tangisan,kefrustasian dan keputus asaan sang pemeran utama dalam cerita tersebut"_

 _"..."_

Sehun memilih diam mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun saat ini, dia bisa melihat pancaran kesedihan dari kedua mata Baekhyun. Sehun juga dapat melihat matanya berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan air mata yang sudah ia bendung sedari tadi.

Kini dia tahu bahwa bukan hanya Luhan saja tapi semua orang yang ada didekatnya juga ikut menderita.

 _"Aku terus bertanya setiap malam, kenapa teman sekaligus sahabatku tidak diijinkan untuk bahagia meski hanya sekali. Apa yang membuatnya begitu menderita sampai saat ini?apa dia memiliki kesalahan yang sangat fatal di kehidupan sebelumnya? Entahlah aku masih memikirkannya"_

 _"..."_

 _"Garis takdir yang diciptakan untuk Luhan, itu sangat menyedihkan. Jika kau berpikir dia adalah pria yang a_ ngkuh _dan sok berkuasa maka kau salah, dia hanya sedang berusaha menutupi luka-lukanya. Dia hanya mencoba tetap seimbang agar tidak terjatuh di tebing yang curam"_

 _"Kenapa kau tetap diam saat aku menanyakan perihal Luhan di seluruh teman dekatmu?"_ Sehun menatap nyalang pada Baekhyun yang bungkam waktu itu. Tentu saja ia marah-sangat marah malahan.

 _"Karena aku ingin melihat apa kau bersungguh-sungguh tentang Luhan, dan kini aku tahu kalau kau orang baik yang ingin berteman dengan sahabatku"_

 _"Tidak, aku bukan orang baik seperti yang kau kira"-i_ ngin sekali Sehun menjawab seperti itu namun dia akan kehilangan kesempatan besar untuk memiliki mobil impiannya dan dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi jadi Sehun mengganti kalimat kejujuran tersebut dengan kebohongan _"ya,jika tidak aku mungkin tidak melakukan hal yang diluar keinginanku"_

 _"Apa kau menyukainya?"_

Deg! Pertanyaan Baekhyun kali ini membuat wajahnya pucat pasi, dirinya juga bingung ingin menjawab apa. Sehun tidak menyukai Luhan, segala hal pada diri namja cantik itu dia tidak menyukainya hanya saja kenapa ia selalu memikirkan pemuda cantik tersebut. Sehun bahkan mengesampingkan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit untuk berhadapan dengan Luhan..-bukan demi mobil, ini seperti ada dorongan pada tubuhnya yang memaksa masuk dan mencampuri kehidupan Luhan.

Apa dia benar menyukainya? Itu masih menjadi pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Apa ini hanya bentuk pengasihan pada Luhan yang menyedihkan? Entahlah! Sehun tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh hatinya. Semua terlihat membingungkan untuknya, hanya saja saat ini Baekhyun menanyakan hal yang bisa membawa dirinya jauh lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

Ini sebuah peluang besar untuk dirinya.

 _"Aku menyukainya, bukankah sudah jelas?"_

Baekhyun yang sempat hampir menangis kini tersenyum cantik dan memeluk Sehun terlampau erat karena ia berterima kasih banyak akan perasaan yang Sehun miliki.

Kini Baekhyun meminta Sehun untuk mendekati dan merubah sahabatnya, entahlah tiba-tiba Baekhyun sangat yakin kalau Sehun dapat melakukannya. Jika nanti akan terjadi maka awan hitam yang selalu berada dikeliling Luhan akan hilang dan berganti dengan pelangi cantik.

 _"Akan kutunjukan sesuatu agar kau memahami semua yang kukatakan tadi"_ Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Mereka masih berpelukan, Sehun menepuk punggung Baekhyun pelan karena merasa pria cantik ini menangis dan bahagia diwaktu bersamaan. Dan yang paling menyebalkan menurut Sehun tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdehem kencang yang membuat mereka berdua berjingkat kaget, setelah membuat terkejut dengan seenak jidatnya yang lebar dia duduk di antara keduanya dan memotong segala pembicaraan yang sudah hampir mencapai klimaks.

Kembali pada Luhan, pria berkebangsaan China tersebut mulai menunjukan ekspresi marahnya melalui pantulan kaca yang dapat Sehun lihat.

"Kenapa kau begitu lancang?" Luhan menekankan suaranya.

"Kau dengan semua perilakumu yang membuatku lancang terhadap apapun yang menyangkut semua tentangmu" suasana menjadi dingin kembali setelah keduanya saling melempar aura dingin secara bersamaan.

Luhan tertawa kecil "hahaha..baiklah, apa kau mengasihaniku lagi sekarang? Bukankah aku terkihat menyedihkan?"

Sehun menggeleng kepalanya hingga membuat surai hitam legamnya bergerak menggelitik leher Luhan "kau membuatku ingin dan terus ingin berada disampingmu"

Tanpa diduga Luhan berbalik kemudian mendorong Sehun dengan keras sampai tubuh Sehun kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian jatuh terduduk. Sehun mengaduh sakit, sesaat ia ingin memaki Luhan namun melihat ekspresi yang ditujukannya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih diam.

Hidung Luhan kembang kempis yang menandakan ia marah, tapi tidak ada airmata yang mengirinya. Ini membuat Sehun lebih khawatir akan kondisi Luhan.

Sehun berharap Luhan menangis seperti biasanya, bukan malah tersenyum yang dimata Sehun malah terlihat mengerikan seperti saat ini. Pandangan Luhan sangatlah kosong dan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun merasakan takut sejak ia lahir.

Masih tersenyum Luhan berucap " Kita hanya dua orang yang tak sengaja saling bertemu sehun! Aku ingin tau, kenapa kau selalu mencampuri urusanku?"

"K-kau a-ap-pa yang-"

"Ada seseorang yang menyuruhmu untuk memata-mataiku? Siapa? Katakan!" Potong Luhan.

"Te-tenanglah Lu-" Sehun terlalu bingung menyusun kata sampai lidahnya terasa terbelit.

"Ah...apa kau tidak pernah diajari tata krama oleh kedua orang tuamu?" Luhan terus memotong perkataan Sehun, tidak memberi pria berahang tegas tersebut kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Sehun terperangah akan ucapan yang dilontarkan Luhan, asal Luhan tau kalau Sehun sudah sangat sabar belakangan ini hanya saja jangan menyangkut pautkan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ayah dan ibunya selalu mengajarkan tentang tata krama padanya bahkan sang kakak juga memaksanya untuk mempelajari hal itu.

Dan kini keluarganya diejek oleh rusa tidak tahu diri ini. Tidak ada alasan buat Sehun marah bukan? Bahkan Sehun yakin kalau kalian berada diposisinya juga akan meledakan amarah tidak peduli itu seorang presiden sekalipun.

"Jaga bicaramu!" Teriak Sehun.

"Wah apa kau kira aku takut dengan teriakanmu itu tuan Oh? Berhenti bersikap baik padaku sialan!"

Kabut hitam sudah menguar dari tubuh mungil Luhan, aura yang tadinya menghangat kini terasa mencekam dan mencekik leher Sehun. Luhan tak jauh beda dengan psikopat yang siap membunuh korbannya, pancaran matanya sudah ingin membunuh karena Sehun mengusik hal tentang hidupnya.

Tidak bisakah orang lain berhenti mencari tahu? Luhan tidak ingin diganggu oleh tikus-tikus kecil. Biarkan dia berada di garis ketenangan, sekali saja.

"Brengsek!"

BRAKKK!

Sehun memukul telak wajah Luhan hingga tubuhnya menghantam kaca jendela dengan sangat keras. Mulutnya diberi pelajaran sesekali tidak apa-apa kan? Dia bersekolah tapi mulutnya seperti tidak pernah disekolahkan sama sekali.

Luhan jatuh tersungkur dengan aliran darah yang sudah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Tangan Luhan menumpu badannya berniat berdiri namun dia kembali jatuh karena jahitan yang berada ditangannya terasa sangat sakit, ia terus berusaha berdiri kembali tanpa membersihkan darah di sudut bibirnya.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang berdiri dengan sedikit terhuyung. Luhan tersenyum miring karena merasa pukulan Sehun hanya seperti sentilan baginya. Tidak sombong, Luhan sudah pernah menerima macam-macam pukulan jadi ini tidak terasa sedikitpun.

Jika bukan fisik maka hati yang sedang terluka, memang tidak berdarah tapi apakah ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?

"Cih, tidak bisakah kau berterima kasih sedikit saja pada orang yang menolongmu!" Teriak Sehun hingga urat-urat pada lehernya terlihat sangat jelas.

Luhan yang sudah berada diposisi berdiri kini menunduk membenarkan semua ucapan yang dikatakan Sehun. Poni hitamnya menutupi sebagian matanya hingga Sehun sedikit sulit membaca raut wajah Luhan.

Diluar hujan semakin deras, mereka seperti tahu bahwa ada dua anak adam yang saling melemparkan tatapan mematikan seperti berniat membunuh tapi masih ragu karena perasaan yang dimiliki masing-masing. Suara gemuruh petir mendukung keduanya untuk melanjutkan aksi selanjutnya, namun Luhan menghela nafas mencoba mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, apa kini kau menyesalinya?" Mata Luhan masih menyorot tajam pada Sehun meski sang pria tampan lebih mendominasi keadaan.

"Ya! Aku sangat menyesal menolongmu dan membiarkanmu hidup!Enyahlah!" Masih berteriak Sehun melontarkan beberapa makian yang ditujukan pada Luhan.

PLAK!

suara tamparan keras menggema diseluruh ruang apartemen Sehun, detik lalu Luhan melayangkan tamparannya pada muka Sehun hingga terlihat ruam merah pada bagian pipi tirusnya. Sehun masih terdiam tak bergeming, maunya dia berkata sesuatu namun tidak berhasil dilisankan.

Sempat jeda beberapa ketukan hingga suara putus asa Luhan terdengar di telinga milik Sehun, dia berteriak "kau keterlaluan!"

Setelah berteriak Luhan berlari kekamar milik Sehun dan membanting pintu tak bersalah tersebut dengan kencang hingga menimbulkan sebuah debuman keras yang berhasil sepenuhnya menyadarkan kesadaran Sehun yang sempat lalu meledak melalui perkataannya.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya rapat. Setelah itu, dia berteriak frustasi dengan menjambak kuat rambutnya berharap pikirannya berhenti keluar dari jalurnya, ia melupakan satu fakta bahwa Luhan tidak suka dibentak.

BUGH!

tangan Sehun memukul keras dinding didekatnya berharap rasa menyesalnya tersalurkan ke benda mati tersebut namun ia merasa semakin bersalah pada pria cantik itu.

Tangannya sedikit berdarah tapi dia mengabaikannya.

"Luhan menyukai Cokelat Putih Almond"

Seketika ucapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terngiang bersamaan di gendang telinganya, ini satu-satunya cara agar namja berkepala batu itu luluh.

Sehun mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang disakunya untuk mencari tahu dimana lokasi penjual cokelat tersebut hingga senyuman mampir diwajah tampannya karena lokasinya hanya dipersimpangan jalan dekat apartemen yang dihuninya. Sehun menghela nafas lega kemudian berlari kencang menembus hujan malam ini tanpa menggunakan apa-apa selain kaos V neck berwarna abu-abu dan celana jeans hitam miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Lu, boleh aku masuk?"

Sehun berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya, mengetuknya beberapa kali dengan baju yang basah kuyup akibat menerjeng hujan hanya untuk membeli sekotak cokelat dari toko yang berada di persimpangan jalan Myeong-dong.

Wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah dan pucat, ia terengah-engah karena berlari cukup jauh. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan keadaan dirinya dan memilih terus memohon agar diperbolehkan masuk oleh pemuda mungil yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Lu.."

Suara ketukannya melemah, pandangannya mulai mengabur dan tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung kedepan hingga kepalanya membentur pintu cokelat didepannya. hampir saja ia tak sadarkan diri tapi kesadarannya kembali saat pintu didepannya menimbulkan suara terbuka.

Krieetttt...

Ternyata pintunya sedari tadi tidak dikunci oleh Luhan, hanya ditutup biasa. Sehun memasuki kamarnya yang memancarkan aura dingin yang mencekat. Matanya menangkap sesosok pria mungil yang duduk ditepian ranjang miliknya.

Sehun menyeret langkahnya berniat meminta maaf, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar keluhan Luhan yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Ini terlalu berat, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Mama,Luhan ingin pulang" seperti anak kecil yang merengek ingin pulang, maka ini juga yang dilakukan Luhan sejak tadi. Meski tidak dipedulikan kedua orang tuanya, ia tetap memanggilnya karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia panggil selain mereka berdua.

Telinga Sehun tak menangkap suara isakan yang dikeluarkan Luhan, sepertinya dia sedang tidak menangis dan itu membuat Sehun semakin khawatir. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Mama, Luhan benar ingin pulang" Luhan masih mengeluh pada dinding yang berada didepannya berharap benda mati itu bisa diajak berbicara.

Luhan merasakan seseorang berdiri dihadapannya dan ia sudah tahu betul kalau itu Sehun tapi kepalanya terasa basah oleh tetesan-tetesan air dingin yang jatuh dari rambut Sehun.

Luhan mendongak,

Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat wajah pucat yang semakin pucat itu, bibirnya membiru dan Sehun menggigil. Mata Luhan menatap sekujur tubuh Sehun dan berhenti pada sebuah kotak berwarna golden black yang sedang Sehun pegang.

Ini tampak familiar, ini seperti cokelat kesukaannya yang selalu dibelikan Moonbin padanya..-tunggu ini memang cokelat Bvlgari kesukaannya.

"Maafkan aku, kumohon" Sehun berjongkok di hadapan Luhan, merasakan kepalanya semakin memberat Sehun meletakan kepalanya pada paha kecil milik Luhan.

Dingin yang tadi menusuk sampai ketulang kini perlahan menghangat. Sehun tau Luhan pasti tidaklah nyaman dengan dirinya yang bersandar di pahanya, hanya saja beri Sehun waktu 5 menit saja kemudian terserah apa yang Luhan lakukan.

Luhan bergerak resah, ingin menyingkirkan kepala Sehun tapi dengan cepat Sehun mengatakan "Sebentar saja" dan membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya.

Bibir bawah terus ia gigit karena gugup, merasa kasihan ia menyentuh pucuk kepala Sehun yang basah kuyup. Luhan mengusapnya pelan dan untuk Sehun itu memberi ketenangan yang melebihi pemberian ibunya, hampir saja ia tertidur kalau tidak merasakan Luhan mengacak rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia dapat dari atas nakas milik Sehun.

Sehun mendongak menatap wajah yang bisa membuatnya tunduk untuk kesekian kalinya, mata mereka bertabrakan dalam beberapa sekon kemudian tak lama Luhan membuang muka merasa tak kuat menatap mata yang memberi tatapan seakan ingin menelanjanginya detik itu juga.

"Lihat mataku!" Bentak Sehun

"AP-!"

Kalimat Luhan terpotong saat tiba tiba ia merasakan benda kenyal nan dingin menyentuh bibirnya. Sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya setelah itu, dan bibir Luhan mengkerut seperti layaknya tengah menerima obat yang dimasukan, hanya saja ini manis.

Awalnya sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir cherry milik luhan namun detik berikutnya sehun mulai melumat lembut bibir yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya lepas kendali dan bertindak gila. Sehun lembut dan hati-hati, tidak terburu-buru dan hanya perlahan menggerakan bibirnya pada bibir ranum milik Luhan.

Butuh beberapa saat sampai Luhan menyadari jika sedang dicium oleh Sehun. Matanya masih terbuka lebar menyaksikan Sehun yang menikmati ciumannya dengan mata tertutup.

Semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan kini Sehun melepas ciuman yang mungkin hanya berlangsung 5 detik itu kemudian menatap Luhan yang masih tercengang tidak percaya. Jantungnya terus berdetak liar dan Luhan takut itu akan jatuh dari tempatnya apalagi kalau Sehun sampai mendengarnya mungkin ia akan malu sampai 5 tahun kedepan.

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali lalu menatap sepasang mata obsidian tersebut. Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangan besarnya yang sudah memerah padam layaknya tomat dikebun Ahn Ajhussi.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin, aku benci ketika kau mengganti tangisanmu dengan senyummu" Sehun menyentuh lembut bibir Luhan lalu mengusapnya pelan "bibir ini tidak untuk berpura-pura" lanjutnya.

Seperti mendapatkan musim semi lebih cepat saat mengalami musim dingin, itu yang dirasakannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu hanya saja kini urusanmu sudah menjadi urusanku juga" tutur Sehun pada Luhan yang masih setia memperhatikan kata perkata yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

"Tahu apa kau-"

"Aku tahu semuanya,Luhan" potong Sehun cepat sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sehun melihat semuanya hari itu, hari dimana Baekhyun mengetikan password pada apartemen Luhan. Awalnya semua gelap, kesan pertama kali adalah Sehun yang hampir saja muntah karena mencium bau anyir dan benar saja, saat Baekhyun menyalakan saklar untuk menerangi seluruh ruangan ia dibuat kaget tentang apa yang dilihatnya.

 _"Tipuan macam apa ini?"_ Gumam Sehun pelan.

Semuanya penuh dengan kabel-kabel penguhubung dan senar yang menyulitkan pergerakan di dalam kamarnya. Suasana kamarnya sangat berantakan, dia dapat melihat banyak bercak darah dilantai dan dinding yang mengotorinya. Terlalu banyak kemeja putih yang menumpuk di rak baju kotor, _'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini'?._

Sehun berjalan menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan Luhan, ia menemukan kotak black silver ukuran besar yang terletak di nakas samping tempat tidur Luhan. Karena penasaran ia membuka kotak tersebut lalu dikejutkan oleh isi yang ternyata beberapa pisau dari berbagai macam jenis yang masih menyisahkan darah di sisi tajamnya. Sehun meringis, dia masih tidak begitu yakin dengan asumsi yang ada dipikirannya.

Ia kembali berjalan, ada yang menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali ia menginjakan kaki di ruangan ini yaitu sebuah benda atau apalah yang terletak di sudut ruang tamu,memiliki tinggi kira-kira 180 cm yang ditutup oleh sebuah kain putih dan itu sangat mencolok bagi Sehun.

Sehun mendekat memperhatikan benda tersebut dari segala sisi, ia memandang Baekhyun yang berdiri di dekat sofa dengan tatapan tanya tapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum cantik sebagai jawaban. Sehun menyentuh benda yang terbalut kain putih tersebut, ia merasakan dibalik kain tersebut adalah benda keras. Sehun mengerutkan dahiya bingung bertanya-tanya 'benda apakah ini?'.

Rasa penasaran Sehun semakin membesar tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik kain tersebut, dan ternyata

 _"Oh my God"_ Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Ini adalah sebuah robot manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang diciptakan oleh Hiroshi Ishiguro sekaligus direktur Intelligent Robotics Laboratory di Osaka,Japan. Robot yang memiliki versi pertama yaitu Robot perempuan bernama Erica yang sangat cantik dan canggih tapi kini di modifikasi menjadi sebuah robot laki-laki yang sangat tampan.

Robot ini bernama Kento murayama, Robot yang baru diluncurkan tahun kemarin tapi kini sudah berada tepat berdiri dihadapannya. Hanya saja desain wajahnya asing dari yang dia lihat dari televisi, ini bukan wajah asli dari Kento murayama.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sebuah foto ukuran besar di dinding ruang tamu yang memperlihatkan wajah pemilik asli dari Kento murayama. Tertulis dibawah sana 'Moon Bin saranghae'.

 _"Luhan membelinya dari Tuan Hiroshi, hanya saja desain wajahnya Luhan mengubahnya"_ suara Baekhyun membuyarkan pikiran Sehun.

 _"Ap-apa? Apa benar Lu-Luhan..-maksutku tidak mungkin dia membelinya"_ lidah sehun kaku karena tidak percaya kalau Luhan membeli sebuah robot yang hanya ada satu didunia yang dibandrol dengan harga fantastis.

 _"Buktinya Kento murayama versi kedua dari Erica berada dihadapanmu"_ ucap Baekhyun santai.

Ini sudah sangat jelas kalau pria yang ia lihat waktu lalu adalah robot canggih ini dan suara intercom berasal dari rekaman-rekaman suara Moonbin. Semuanya sudah sangat jelas sekarang, tidak ada satu orang pun disini dan Luhan memanipulasi keadaan seakan-akan ada kekasihnya disini.

Baekhyun menjelaskan Luhan selalu mendapatkan luka karena kekasihnya berjanji akan mengobati seluruh lukanya. Jadi setelah kekasihnya pergi, tidak ada lagi dan membuatnya bertekad terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri agar kekasihnya datang untuk menepati janjinya.

Kemeja putih itu, pakaian yang disukainya saat Luhan mengenakannya. Lagu yang selalu ia nyanyikan pada malam hari, Lagu yang selalu moonbin minta agar Luhan menyanyikannya diwaktu tertentu. Apalagi? Bunga-bunga itu, kue ulang tahun bahkan goresan luka abstrak pada tubuhnya itu semua hanya untuk Moonbin.

Semua sudah sangat jelas, dan terasa menyakitkan bagi Sehun.

"Kenapa kau membohongi dirimu sendiri? Perpisahan itu sudah menjadi bagian akhir di sebuah pertemuan. Jika kau tidak ingin terluka maka jangan bertemu, tutupi dirimu dengan pembatas pagar yang sangat tinggi dan itu bisa membantumu tidak mengenal tentang kepatah hatian."

Apa yang dikatakan Sehun semuanya benar, solusinya hanya jangan terlalu mencintai,itu saja. Sebab segala hal yang berlebihan bukanlah hal baik.

"Kalau jatuh cinta bisa direncanakan maka setiap orang bisa memilih dengan siapa mereka jatuh cinta. Sayangnya, hati tidak bisa dikendalikan bahkan dengan pemiliknya sendiri" Ucap Luhan lirih.

Sehun terdiam sejenak menerima ucapan Luhan yang sepenuhnya benar, kemudian menebar pandangan mata menyapu wajah cantik milik Luhan. Mengagumi setiap bagian yang tidak memiliki cela sedikitpun. Ia tertawa kecil, menertawakan dirinya yang menasehati seseorang tentang cinta padahal dia sendiri belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasa jatuh cinta.

"Kau boleh jatuh cinta tapi tidak diizinkan mencintai orang brengsek yang menyia-nyiakan cinta dari orang tulus sepertimu" Sehun memperingatkan Luhan.

Ada banyak hal yang dicatat oleh Luhan, banyak sekali. Kesedihannya ini terus mengurang seiring berjalannya waktu karena kehadiran Sehun. Luhan ibaratkan dia seperti bintang didalam gelapnya langit malam.

"Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada orang brengsek seperti yang kau katakan" Luhan berseru meyakinkan tapi Sehun semakin meragukannya.

"Lalu? Apa sebutan orang baik ditujukan pada orang yang meninggalkan?" Sindir Sehun yang sedikit-Ekhm!-cemburu dengan Luhan yang selalu membela kekasihnya.

"Pfftt..." Luhan berusaha menahan tawanya yang hampir saja pecah, Sehun mengatakan tanpa tahu kejelasan dalam ceritanya. Dibagian Luhan meninggalkan bukan dalam artian brengsek tapi sesuatu yang direnggut paksa. Bukan,kekasih Luhan bukan tuan muda seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Dia hanya tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Kau akan menarik semua kalimatmu jika tahu hal gila apa yang dilakukan kekasihku. Aku yakin kau tidak melakukam hal ini pada kekasihmu, aku sangat yakin" lanjut Luhan.

Ia mendecih, kemudian membalas " apa dia memberimu menara eiffel? Atau menyelam di dasar laut untuk mencari mutiara kerang?apa katakan!" Dan kini dia tampak kesal karena jawaban Luhan.

Luhan bergerak menunduk, membuka kedua mungilnya untuk menangkup wajah Sehun yang terlihat kesal-atau lebih tepatnya cemburu?

"Tidak, seseorang membunuhnya. kekasihku meninggal karenaku. Dia kehilangan nyawanya untuk melindungiku" katanya terlampau pelan.

Sehun tertegun, tidak mengedipkan mata dan hanya terfokus pada sosok didepannya yang tampaknya sangat memderita. Ekspetasinya selama ini salah besar, diluar dugaan ini terasa lebih menyakitkan.

"Ma-maaf,a-aku tidak bermaksud" katanya gagap "bagaimana bisa?bi-bisakah kau sedikit bercerita?"

"Semua terjadi tiba-tiba setelah kami merayakan hari jadi. Seseorang mencoba menusukku tapi dengan sigap dia melindungiku hingga jadi dia yang tertusuk dan banyak mengeluarkan darah"

"Apa kau tahu pelakunya?"

"Aku hanya mengingat kalau dia memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat tinggi dan memiliki sorot mata tajam" Sahut Luhan.

Tidak ada yang berkata selanjutnya, dalam keterdiaman ini Sehun mengakhirinya dengan pelukan hangat pada tubuh Luhan. Jalan yang semula berkabut tebal mulai perlahan menipis dan memperlihatkan tubuh tinggi tegap yang sudah menanti sejak awal tentang kehadiran Luhan pada dunia baru di kehidupannya.

"Mari kita akhiri malam ini dan memulai semuanya dari awal besok pagi" katanya lembut sembari memeluk erat Luhan yang sudah terisak.

Luhan menangis kencang untuk mengakhiri semuanya malam ini. Suaranya terus berlomba dengan suara hujan yang masih turun diluar sana dan dia merasa tidak lagi takut berjalan di lorong masa depan meski hanya seorang diri.

Jika pasti ada pelangi dibalik hujan maka dipastikan ada kebahagiaan dibalik kesedihan.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran olahraga hari ini berbeda dengan minggu-minggu sebelumnya, biasanya jam ini diisi oleh kegiatan bebas yang dibimbing oleh guru olahraga dan menimbulkan keramainan dari siswa-sisiwi yang turut berolahraga.

Kali ini semuanya hening dan hanya menatap pada satu objek yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai guru baru di mata pelajaran olahraga. Semua mata mengartikan sebuah kekaguman dan kesenangan akan tetapi berbeda dengan dua orang yang masih tidak percaya pada orang didepannya.

Pria berpostur tinggi bak model di majalah Elle, memiliki garis mata tajam tapi lebar yang tidak dimiliki penduduk di Asia Timur. Kini dia tersenyum dengan bibir kissable yang seksi itu, berbeda dari sebelumnya yang berwibawa kini dia tampak bodoh.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama memandang satu sama lain kemudian mereka kembali menatap kedepan dengan wajah tercengangnya.

 _'Apa orang ini salah tempat?'_ Batin Baekhyun.

Guru itu adalah Oh Chanyeol direktur utama dari Oh Group yang sekaligus kakak dari Sehun tapi kini berdiri didepannya memakai trainning dan seragam olahraga yang memperlihatkan dada bidang dan otot bisepnya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau disini? Harusnya kau duduk di kursi direkturmu" teriak Baekhyun dari barisan paling belakang.

Seluruh murid mulai berbisik memuji dan Chanyeol menggeleng tidak membenarkan ucapan dari pria bereyelinear itu.

"Anak-anak jangan percaya pada kebohongan yang diucapkan pemuda pendek dibarisan paling belakang. Perlu kalian ketahui, semakin kalian berbohong maka semakin pendek tubuh kalian!" Tegas Chanyeol "Mari kita mulai kegiatan dari pemanasan yaitu berlari lapangan 5 putaran" Lanjutnya yang kemudian mendapat keluhan dari seluruh murid.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan orang bertelinga caplang ini. Hey Baekhyun memiliki tubuh tinggi tidak pendek seperti yang dia katakan lagipula orang yang suka memaksa ini bagaimana bisa disini?

Hampir saja dia membalasnya dengan umpatan namun lengannya sudah ditarik Luhan agar segera berlari dan tidak meladeni Chanyeol-ewh-ssaem.

Baekhyun berlari kecil mengikuti garis hitam yang sudah diperintahkan tadi. keringat mulai mengucur di pelipisnya saat putaran ketiga, jangan tanya dimana Luhan karena dia sudah menyelesaikan 5 putaran dengan cepat. Luhan berlari menggunakan kecepatan Rusa sementara dirinya kecepatan anak anjing, ya jelas lambat kan?

Ini putaran keempat, Baekhyun mulai melambat karena lelah. Nafasnya tersengal dan ia sangat haus salahkan matahari yang terik membuatnya mudah lelah. Baekhyun terus mengumpat dalam hati akan perintah Chanyeol, dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berlari menyamainya dengan tatapan khawatir yang akut.

"Baek, kau lelah?" Tanyanya yang terus menyamai kecepatan Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu?" Sahutnya sinis.

"kau lelah?bagaimana ini! Mau kugendong piggy back atau bridal style? Aku tidak mau kakimu kelelahan!" Bentaknya pada Baekhyun yang memasang wajah merengut kesal.

"..."

"Ingin kubelikan minum? Kau lapar? Aku akan memesan reservasi restoran secepatnya! Duh..jangan terus berlari, kakimu akan bengkak" Ocehnya menulikan gendang telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menuntut pemerintah karena memiliki pelajaran yang bisa membuat kaki Baekhyunku kelelahan! Lihat saja!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menunjuk dengan jari telunjuk mungilnya kearah Chanyeol yang membuka mulutnya siap meneruskan ocehannya.

"Apa kau gila? Kau itu G-U-R-U, bukan jaksa apalagi pelayanku. Berhenti meracau!" Baekhyun menekankan kalimatnya.

Tangan besarnya menahan Baekhyun yang sempat akan meneruskan larinya, ia mencengkeram kuat "aku tidak mau asetku terluka. Mengerti?" Dan memberikan tatapan tajam yang seketika membuat Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau gila" katanya lalu berlari menjauh dari Chanyeol yang masih mematung di tempatnya memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh Baekhyun yang ingin dijamahnya.

Dia tersenyum miring, semakin Baekhyun menolak maka semakin dia gencar mendapatkannya. Tidak sulit, secepatnya Baekhyun berada dipelukannya.

Baekhyun menyelesaikan 1 putaran terakhir dengan sangat cepat itu karena rasa kesal,marah bercampur aduk sampai tidak menyadari kaki pendeknya melaju cepat. Ia kelelahan kemudian menghampiri sahabatnya yang duduk di bawah pohon rindang dengan membawa sebotol minuman dingin di tangannya.

"Ash! Guru yoda itu sangat menyebalkan!" Gerutu Baekhyun yang mendaratkan pantatnya di tanah tidak peduli kotor atu tidak.

Mata yang semula terpejam kini terbuka menatap kearah pria bermata bulan sabit yang baru saja datang tapi sudah menggerutu dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa bee? Apa dia mengganggumu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Iya sangat! Dia orang mesum,Lu! Arghhh...!"Ujarnya sembari mengacak rambutnya.

"Dia menyukaimu" Luhan memejamkan kembali matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menyejukan setiap pori-porinya.

"Ya! Dia menyukaiku-APA?!" Kagetnya setelah menyadari ucapan pria yang memiliki arti rusa tersebut.

Luhan tidak menjawab dan Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dengan guru mesum bertelinga caplang itu. Matanya mengedar kearah lapangan menyaksikan siswa siswi menikmati jam istirahat mereka, banyak yang menggodanya dan itu kebanyakan dari kalangan namja yang berstatus seme.

Alisnya terangkat setiap menerima sapaan,godaan atau jenis lainnya dan Luhan sudah hampir mencapai titik dunia mimpi tapi Baekhyun dengan seenak pusarnya menusuk-nusuk lengannya berniat agar Luhan bangun.

"Apasih!"

"Lihatlah! Namja itu!" Baekhyun semakin gencar menusuk lengannya dan Luhan bangun untuk memaki pria tidak tahu diri ini.

Sebelum Luhan memaki, Baekhyun menunjuk kearah namja bermata burung hantu yang duduk didekat kumpulan bunga Bugenvil sambil menikmati sebungkus roti dan botol mineral yang dipegangnya. Dia sendirian dan hanya ditemani sebuah buku yang ia letakan di samping tubuhnya.

Di jam seperti ini, biasanya murid lain mengambil makanan di cafetaria tapi namja ini dia malah duduk dan memilih memakan sebungkus roti kecil rasa cokelat.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan mengajaknya mendekati namja itu yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah di sampingnya. Setelah sampai, mereka berdua langsung duduk diantara namja itu sementara dia menatap kebingungan sunbaenya yang terkenal gangster disekolahnya.

"Hei, aku perhatikan kau selalu sendirian. Apa kau tidak punya teman?" Tanya Baekhyun to the point.

"A-ah aku tidak pandai berteman,sunbae" ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau imut. Seharusnya kau punya teman, seseorang mengganggumu?" Selidik Baekhyun yang menyipitkan matanya "haruskah kuhajar?" Kemudian namja itu menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban.

Luhan yang semula tidak tertarik mulai memperhatikan namja itu yang memang selalu duduk disini sendirian. Dia tidak menyukai seseorang yang diasingkan hanya karena gayanya yang cupu, heol? Sehebat apa orang itu sampai mencela bahkan menjauhi seseorang yang tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun.

"Baek, bukankah dia wakil dari sebrengsek yang selalu mengadu ke kepala sekolah" ujarnya. Ia yakin kalau pernah melihatnya di dalam ruang osis. "Kau,Kyungsoo?"

Seperti ada petir menyambar tepat didepannya,Kyungsoo mulai gemetar berada ditengah-tengah mereka berdua,bagaimana tidak?dia berada diantara pembuat onatyang sangat membenci ketuanya dan disini dia adalah wakilnya. Sepertinya beberapa pukulan sudah menantinya hari ini.

Sempat Baekhyun membelalakan matanya terkejut, namun dia kembali menormalkan tatapannya karena tahu tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat. Dia tertawa kecil "hei! Apa kami semenakutkan itu sampai tubuhmu gemetar?"

"Kami bukan hantu" tambah Luhan yang sama menyadari.

Kyungsoo memaksa tersenyum dan itu malah tampak mengerikan. Ketakutannya tak kunjung hilang lalu tiba-tiba Baekhyun merangkul bahunya akrab "Byun Baekhyun,aku temanmu. Dan ini Xi Luhan temanmu juga" katanya berupaya sebaik mungkin agar Kyungsoo tak lagi takut.

"A-apa?tu-nggu-"

"Sekali kami mengatakan teman maka kita berteman" sela Luhan yang memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka tertutup seperti ikan Koi itu karena ia bingung menjawab atau menolak tawaran tersebut. Dia bergerak resah merasa ruang disini semakin sempit, rasanya ia ingin berlari tapi kakinya sangat susah digerakan.

Dia juga bingung memikitkan bagaimana ia bisa belajar kalau nantinya selalu diajak tempur dengan sekolah lain. Dan ia pasti diajak bolos,merokok,mabuk dan yang lebih parahnya menggunakan narkoba. Itu poin besar! Dia bisa tidak naik kelas dan mempermalukan keluarga Do.

Tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo, Luhan membuka suara "kami tidak suka memaksa, dan kami menjaga semua privasimu. Apa yang kau inginkan maka lakukanlah, kami tidak ingin menjadi penghalang"

"Ya! Kami berteman karena ingin!eum-...meskipun kami adalah lalat lalat disekolah" ucapnya merendah setelah menyadari posisinya berbeda dengan Kyungsoo.

Merasa tidak enak, Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat tidak membenarkan ucapan mereka berdua. Dia tidak memegang istilah menilai orang berdasarkan cover, jadi tidak semua orang baik berhati malaikat dan sebaliknya.

"Bukan begitu,sunbae. Kita temankan?jangan membuatku tidak enak" ujarnya sambil memegang salah satu tangan dari mereka berdua.

"Hyung oke?"

"Iya hyung" ucapnya pasrah.

Dari tempatnya keduanya terlonjak senang karena lega Kyungsoo mau berteman dengannya. Tak hanya itu, Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan kemudian bercerita segala hal tentang kehidupannya.

Selain itu, Luhan berjanju akan mengenalkannya pada Jinyoung dan lainnya. Dan mereka bertiga terus menceritakan hal seru yang membuatnya tanpa sadar bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Tiga orang yang memiliki tinggi badan tak jauh beda mulai melangkah menginjak rumpu-rumput liar yang sudah dirapikan oleh pihak sekolah. Membelah kerumunan dengan canda tawa dan mengakhirinya dengan dengan lambaian karena tujuan mereka berbeda.

Bibirnya masih tertarik mrmbentuk sebuah senyuman,dia masih tak menyangka bahwa beberapa waktu lalu dua orang paling ditakuti disekolah memintanya untuk berteman dengan namja yang hanya berkutat pada buku saja.

Mulai saat ini, ia akan menjadi bagian langit lain guna mencari tujuan dari apa yang diinginkan hidupnya. Doakan, sayapnya kuat mengepak di langit bebas yang sama dengan kumpulan para elang yang sudah siap menjaganya

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

 _Akhirnya Chapter ini udah di up.._

 _Makasih buat readers dan yg udah review,tanpa kalian aku hanya sebuah upill..._

 _Okay, see you next chapter gaiss..._


End file.
